


A Luthor and  Datingapps ?!

by alexroarlikeapanda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexroarlikeapanda/pseuds/alexroarlikeapanda
Summary: (german)Kara besitzt keine Superkräfte, sie studiert Menschenrechte an der National City University. Lena ist bereits mit 24 Jahren CEO von L-Corp. Kara ist ist eine Frohnatur, tollpatschig, aber auf eine süße Art, offen und...Single. Lena ist professionell, eher zurückhaltend und.. - Überraschung: Single. Beide melden sich schließlich auf einer Datingapp an.Auftritte von Alex, Maggie, Winn, James und Cat Grant enthalten.(My first fanfic, please try it and leave comments ☺ ☺ )Song: Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay





	1. Datingapps for a Luthor?

**Author's Note:**

> Freunde, ich weiß nicht, wie viele Kapitel dieses Werk haben wird. Hier zunächst mal das 1. Kapitel - als kleine Einführung. Have fun! ☺ [leave comments if you want]

**___ L-Corp ___**

 

Lena Luthor blickte auf ihre silberne Michael Kors Armbanduhr: 11:48. Es war fast Zeit für ihre Mittagspause, die sie sich - obwohl sie CEO einer der größten Firmen in National City war - nicht nehmen ließ. Schließlich ist das Mittagessen die wichtigste Mahlzeit am ganzen Tag....oder war es das Frühstück?! Lena brachte diese gebräuchlichen Sprichwörter immer durcheinander, sie war von klein auf nur geschäftlichen Businesstalk und professionelle Gespräche gewohnt. Da blieb kein Platz für den alltäglichen Sprachgebrauch. 

'Traurig, Lena. Das ist schon ein wenig traurig.', dachte sie in der Stille ihres Büros. Sowohl ihre Mittagspause als auch Stille waren zwei kostbare Güter in Lenas stressigem CEO-Alltag. Aber bei manchen Dingen zahlte es sich eben aus, die Chefin zu sein. Wenn sie Ruhe haben wollte, bekam sie sie.

Lena saß in ihrem weißen Bürostuhl, der angenehm bequem war, die Beine in ihrem schwarzen Bleistiftrock überschlagen und drehte sich in Richtung ihrer riesigen Fensterfront. Sie genoss den Ausblick auf National City, er beruhigte sie auf seltsame Art und Weise. Lenas Blick wanderte nach rechts, zur National City University. Schon fast versteckt hinter den vielen Wolkenkratzern entdeckte sie die Kuppel des Audimaxx der Universität. Was sie in manchen Augenblicken dafür gäbe, selbst einer dieser Studenten zu sein - vielleicht Mikrowissenschaften oder Biotechnik studieren zu können. Ein normales Leben einer 24-jährigen zu führen. Aber sie saß nun hier in ihrem viel zu großen Büro. Welches ihr noch riesiger vorkam, als sie sich vor Augen führte, dass sie niemanden hatte, mit dem sie ihre Mittagspause oder ihre ruhigen Augenblicke abseits des Büroalltags teilen konnte. Keinen, der ihr süße 'Guten Morgen'-Nachrichten schickte oder ihr Zettel mit kleinen Nettigkeiten darauf in die Handtasche steckte.

'Gott, sind wir heute wieder sensibel.' Lena drehte sich  mit einem Augenrollen, dass sie an sich selbst richtete, wieder zu ihrem Computerbildschirm um. Sie nahm ihr Lunchpaket aus ihrer schwarzen Handtasche, welches sie heute morgen bei Noonan's besorgt hatte und holte ihr Mittagessen heraus. Salat mit Putenstreifen. Sie mochte Essen. Egal ob gesund oder Fast Food. Auch kochen liebte sie. Dass sie dafür etwas häufiger als normal ins Fitnessstudio musste, machte ihr nichts, auch Sport mochte sie ungemein. 'Ja, ich wäre der perfekter Partner.', dachte Lena sarkastisch und entsperrte ihr Handy, während sie ihren Salat aß.

Sie hatte erst vor Kurzem für sich selbst festgestellt, dass sie auf Frauen stand. Diese Einsicht kam nicht von jetzt auf gleich. Um genau zu sein brauchte ihr Coming Out 2 Jahre, mehrere Erfahrungen mit Frauen (jedoch schaffte sie es nie zu einer Beziehung) und den ein oder anderen Schubser in die Richtung des "anderen Ufers" von ihrer guten Freundin Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie war NCPD Detective und seit kurzer Zeit in einer Beziehung mit einer gewissen Alex Danvers. Maggie erzählte Lena unter anderem in vielen Whatsappnachrichten von ihrer Freundin und Lena freut sich für sie. Sie freute sich wirklich. Die kleinen Stiche in ihrem Herzen ignorierte sie dabei bislang erfolgreich.

Genau dies Art von Nachricht wartete auf Lena, als sie Whatsapp öffnete.

_"Lena, Alex hat versucht mir heute beizubringen, wie ich eine Waffe in unter 10 Sekunden zerlege und wieder zusammenbaue. Ich habe so getan, als könnte ich es nicht schon in unter 6 Sekunden. Sie ist so süß, wenn sie konzentriert ist!!_

_P. S Nein, das klingt nicht, als wenn ich verliebt wäre!_

_Ich bin tough ok. Harter Detective y'know. Detectives verlieben sich nicht."_

Lena schmunzelte.

_"Natürlich nicht. Aber du weißt, dass Alex ein Criminal Agent ist und dir ansieht, dass du lügst, wenn du so tust als wärst du begeistert - oder hast du das bei deiner ganzen Schwärmerei vergessen? ;-)"_

Maggies Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

_"....Was bist du, Hellseherin? :p Sie ist beleidigt, mein Pokerface ist anscheinend nicht so gut wie ich dachte. Hahahaha, oh Gott ihr Schmollmund ist echt niedlich. Aber wehe du erzählst jemals jemandem, dass ich das gesagt habe - die Konsequenzen, denk' an die Konsequenzen, Luthor._

_Sawyer over and out, ich muss hier Schadensbegrenzung betreiben :DD."_

_"Jaja, du weißt wie man Menschen verschwinden lässt etc etc. Ich weiß, schon kapiert, Detective. Bye ☺."_

Lena schloss Whatsapp und konzentrierte sich auf ihren restlichen Salat. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie nahm ihr Handy wieder in die Hand und da war sie: Die Datingapp. Oder besser gesagt: Die Datingapp, die MAGGIE ihr letztes Wochenende bei mehreren Flaschen Bier (für Lena gab es Wein, sie mochte Bier nicht besonders) auf ihr Handy geladen hatte. Ohne Lenas Erlaubnis, das war mal klar. Lena hielt nichts von Datingapps. Wenn sie nach einem One Night Stand suchen wollte, nahm sie den altmodische Weg und begab sich in einen der Clubs in National City. Doch Maggie war es leid, Lenas stilles Leiden weiter mit ansehen zu müssen.

"Es reicht, Luthor! Deinen traurigen Welpenblick hält ja keiner mehr aus. Her mit dem Handy, Detective Sawyer übernimmt ab sofort diesen unlösbaren Fall! Du wirst schon sehen, vor Ende dieses Jahres werden wir dich verkuppelt haben." Jap, das waren ihre Worte. Dass Lena einen 'Welpenblick' besaß war ihr bis zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mal klar. Sie stritt es den ganzen Abend natürlich vehement ab.

Lena starrte noch immer auf die App. 'Und jetzt?' "HER" nannte sich die Datingseite. Für Frauen schien sie also schon mal zu sein...

'Komm schon, was soll es denn schaden.' Mit diesem Gedanken öffnete Lena die App. Sie meldete sich an und lud sogar ein paar Fotos von ihr hoch, die Maggie (wer sonst) in Lenas Unwissenheit geschossen hatte. Bilder aus der Presse ließ sie bewusst weg. Sie wollte den Leuten nicht direkt auf die Nase binden, wer sie war. Als Benutzernamen gab sie 'IrishGirl92' ein. Und fertig - ihr Profil war angelegt. 'Gar nicht schlecht. Schauen wir mal, was für Frauen sich auf dieser App rumtreiben', dachte Lena und betrachtete die Profile der anderen Nutzer.

"Sandy69..uh, der Name könnte wohl nicht subtiler sein, was?" Lena wischte nach links.

"Katherine__..hmmm, ich steh eher auf lange Haare." Sie wiederholte die Bewegung.

"SexyGirlWantsToFu..whupps okay nein."

"Honey_Tit.. oh Gott, manche Leute haben eine außergewöhnliche Kreativität was ihre Benutzernamen betrifft."

Lena lachte, da ihr immer mehr Namen dieser Art auf der App angezeigt wurden. Je länger sie auf ihr Handy starrte und nur mit der 'Next!'- Bewegung agierte, desto enttäuschter wurde jedoch ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre dunkelrot geschminkten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem skeptischen Schmollmund und sie runzelte die Stirn.

'Na gut, dann steht jetzt wohl fest, dass solche Apps einfach nichts für mich si...', grade als sie mit dem Gedanken spielte, die App wieder von ihrem Smartphone zu löschen, landete ihr Blick auf dem neuesten Profil, welches ihr unter der Rubrik "In deiner Nähe" angezeigt wurde.

"Supergirl ... na schau mal einer an." Lena grinste und öffnete nach kurzem Zögern das Profil der hübschen Blondine.


	2. Her name? Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich dachte, ich leg direkt mal mit dem 2. Kapitel nach :-) Viel Spaß und schreibt mir ruhig in die Kommentare, ob ihr schon Verbesserungsvorschläge habt! Oder was auch immer ihr sonst loswerden wollt ;D

'Wow, sind das hübsche blaue Augen..'. Der Gedanke kam Lena schon bereits zum 5ten Mal innerhalb der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich das Profil von 'Supergirl' ansah. Die Blondine hatte eine Vielzahl an Bildern, durch die Lena sich mit Begeisterung durch arbeitete. Eins zeigte sie mit einem Coffee to go-Becher in der Hand vor dem Noonan's, sie trug einen grauen Pullunder über einem weißen Hemd und eine eng sitzende dunkelgrüne Hose zu braunen Desert Boots, ein breites Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. 'Die Brille steht ihr.', dachte Lena - und als sie sich das nächste Bild ansah: 'Aber ohne sieht sie auch echt gut aus.' Dort befand sich die Blondine in einem Club mit zwei jungen Männern - einer war James Olsen, ein Fotografiestudent, den Lena schon bei mehrerer ihrer Pressekonferenzen bemerkt hatte. Natürlich wusste sie, wie die meisten Presseleute hießen, die an ihren Reden teilnahmen. Dass James selbst noch studierte, überraschte Lena, da er - wie sie fand - schon jetzt ein außergewöhnliches Talent für die Fotografie besaß. Auf dem Foto saßen die schöne Unbekannte und James an der Bar, während der zweite Mann - kurze braune Haare, verschmitztes Lächeln und ein blau-kariertes Hemd - ein Selfie des Trios knipste. 'Supergirl', wie Lena sie ab jetzt in Ermangelung ihres echten Namens wirklich nennen würde, trug ein knielanges, eng anliegendes schwarzes Kleid, ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr in Wellen über die rechte Schulter.

Lena blies einen leisen Pfiff der Anerkennung durch ihre gespitzten Lippen. Die restlichen Bilder zeigten Supergirl in ihrem Apartment, wie Lena annahm.

In ihrer Küche mit einem Donut im Mund und einem weiteren in ihrer linken Hand zeigte sie der Kamera das Peace Zeichen mit ihrer rechten. Lena musste schmunzeln. Essen mochte sie also. Das war schon mal ein Anfang.

Auf ihrer Couch im Schneidersitz, breit grinsend, die Arme um eine Frau mit kurzen, dunklen Haare geschwungen, die rechts von ihr saß. Die Frauen lehnten Kopf an Kopf aneinander.

"Alex!?" entfuhr es Lena. Was brachte die Freundin von Maggie dazu, mit der schönen Blondine so eng nebeneinander zu sitzen?..Dazu noch mit..so viel..Körperkontakt, wie Lena fand. 'Vielleicht sind sie gute Freundinnen'. '... Oder vielleicht waren sie mal zusammen?'. Den Gedanken verwarf Lena aber sofort wieder, wer würde denn Bilder mit seiner Exfreundin auf einer Datingseite hochladen? '..Viele Leute...Verrückte Leute...Leute, die noch nicht über ihre Ex hinweg sind...Leute, die sich wünschen ihre Ex würde wieder zu ihnen zurück ko..'

"Ach, jetzt reicht's aber! Man kann den Teufel auch an die Wand malen.", schalt Lena sich selbst. Lena betrachtete das Gesicht der Blondine ein weiteres Mal. Sie kam nicht um ein kleines Lächeln herum, da sie wirklich eine wunderschöne Frau war. 26 lautete das Alter, welches Supergirl auf ihrem Profil angegeben hatte. Lena überlegte nicht lange, drückte auf 'Like' und schloß die App. Sie fuhr sich kurz durch ihre zu einem professionellen Dutt zusammengebundenen Haare und lehnte sich in ihrem Bürostuhl zurück. Nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und einem unterdrückten Stöhnen, da Lena bemerkte dass es bereits 13:04 war, machte sie sich wieder zurück an die Arbeit. Sie musste heute noch an 4 Meetings teilnehmen, alle mit alten, weißhaarigen Männern, die sie aufs Neue überzeugen durfte, dass auch Frauen in ihrem Alter zu Recht in ihrer Position stehen konnten.

"Das wird ein Spaß.." murmelte Lena und begann, die Blätter vor ihr durchzugehen.

 

**___National City University___**

 

Kara Danvers hatte immer gute Laune. Immer. Und obwohl manche Menschen dies nicht nachvollziehen konnten und sie manchmal komisch von der Seite ansahen, machte das Kara nichts aus. Sie war eine Frohnatur und daran fand sie nichts Schlechtes. Die Blondine schob die Brille auf ihrer Nase zurecht und begab sich in Richtung ihrer Freunde James und Winn, die vor dem Eingang der Universität auf sie warteten. 

"Guten Morgen!" grinste sie die beiden an. Ein einstimmiger Gruß kam von den Jungs als Antwort zurück.

"Kara, Karaaaa! Na wie schaut's aus?" fing Winn sofort an als sie Seite an Seite los liefen.

" Was meinst du?" gab Kara zurück, obwohl sie genau wusste, was Winn meinte. Sein erwartungsvolles Gesicht konnte nur eins bedeuten.

"Was ich meine? Kara, du weißt was ich meine! Mit wie vielen wunderschönen Frauen hast du seit dem Wochenende schon geschrieben? 5? 10? Oder kommst du gar nicht hinterher bei den vielen Nachrichten?". Winn zwinkerte ihr zu.

Kara lachte leise und senkte verschämt ihren Kopf. "Mit keiner, okay?". Sowohl Winn als auch James blieben abrupt auf dem mit Schotter ausgelegten Rundweg stehen.

"Keine? Kara, du hast also noch keiner geantwortet?" Winn sah sie schockiert an.

"Ohhh, ich weiß schon - du machst einen auf "schwer zu kriegen", hab ich Recht? Die beschäftigte Studentin die ihren Alltag ihrer Berufung widmet, das Leben aller Menschen gerechter zu machen, stimmt's?" James stieß sie spielerisch mit dem Ellenbogen an.

"Ahh!" Winn nickte Kara anerkennend zu. "Schlaues Mädchen, Kara."

Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten und doch fühlte Kara sich aufgrund dieses Gesprächs nicht mehr so fröhlich wie sonst immer, wenn der Frühling vor der Tür stand. James und Winn kam an ihrem traditionellen Spielewochenende die Idee, Kara auf einer Datingseite anzumelden. Kara war nicht unbedingt dagegen, jedoch wusste sie nicht, was das bringen sollte. Sie kam mit Menschen im echten Leben doch sehr gut zurecht, wofür dann über das Internet weitere kennenlernen? Es stimmte, Kara war in ihrem Leben zwar schon in Beziehungen gewesen, zum einen jedoch nur in kurzen und zum anderen bisher nur mit Männern. Dass Kara auch auf Frauen stand, war für sie schon immer klar gewesen. James und Winn hatten ihre Bisexualität mit großer Freude aufgenommen, da Kara ja so "noch mehr Leute zur Auswahl" hätte. 'Toll.' dachte Kara, 'Mehr Auswahl ist ja schön und gut.' Aber sie hatte bisher noch keine Frau kennengelernt, mit der sich etwas ernstes hätte entwickeln können. Auch wenn sie es gerne wollte. Gut, sie und Lucy, eine Freundin von den dreien, hatten sich einmal auf einer Studentenparty geküsst. Und es war schön. Lucys weiche Lippen waren wunderbar gewesen und in Karas Kopf hatte sich während des Kusses alles gedreht. Aber sie waren beide betrunken gewesen und sich relativ schnell einig, dass es bei dem Kuss bleiben sollte. Der Vorfall hatte danach auch keinerlei peinliche Momente zwischen den beiden zur Folge, worüber Kara froh war. Lucy war eine gute Freundin für sie und sie wollte sie nicht wegen eines solchen Ausrutschers für immer verlieren.

Aber nein, seitdem Winn und James sie auf der App, "HER" hieß sie, angemeldet hatten, hatte Kara noch mit keiner Nutzerin geschrieben. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie die App seither nicht geöffnet hatte. Vielleicht. Aber Kara fand auch einfach keine Zeit dafür - oder sagen wir, sie stand der Sache noch etwas skeptisch gegenüber.

"Nein, Winn. Kein 'Schlaues Mädchen!', okay? Ich habe die App noch nicht benutzt. Das ist alles." Wieder schauten die beiden sie mit großen Augen an, aber sie schafften es diesmal, nicht stehen zu bleiben und ihren Weg zur Uni fortzusetzen.

"Oh, Kara. Oh Kara, Kara, Kara. Du weißt aber schon, dass das Konzept einer App darin besteht, sie auch zu nutzen, oder?". Winn, ganz der IT-Student. 

Kara würdigte die Frage nur mit einem sarkastischen 'No shit' - Blick in Richtung ihres Freundes während sie ihre Umhängetasche auf ihrer Schulter höher zog und die Treppen des Eingangsgebäudes hochlief. 

"Winn, jetzt sei nicht so. Wenn Kara die App benutzen möchte, wird sie das tun." sagte James und drückte Kara lächelnd die Schulter. " Obwohl ich es ihr natürlich zeitnah empfehlen würde, damit wir endlich einen vierten Spieler für Mario Kart haben." Er zwinkerte sie an.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, dass Alex den Spieleabend jedes Mal abbricht! Frag doch mal lieber unseren Freund hier, warum er es für eine gute Idee hält, sich den blauen Panzer immer bis zu dem Moment aufzuheben, an dem Alex an erster Stelle ist.", sagte Kara mit einer Kopfbewegung in Winn's Richtung.

"Hey! Hasse nicht den Spieler sondern das Spiel, okay?".

"Außerdem ist es schon ein bisschen witzig, dass Alex so eine schlechte Verliererin ist!" fügte er grinsend hinzu und duckte sich rechtzeitig unter James' flacher Hand hinweg, die auf seinen Hinterkopf gezielt hatte.

Die drei lachten. Ja, es war witzig, dass Alex ihren Ehrgeiz sogar an den Spieleabenden nicht ausstellen konnte. Trotzdem waren sie am Ende des Abends fast immer um einen Spieler ärmer. 

"Alex ist außerdem verliebt, sie wird jetzt sogar noch weniger Zeit für uns haben.", gab Kara zu Bedenken. Sie freute sich, dass Alex in Maggie endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der sie glücklich machte. Wenn ihre Schwester glücklich war, war Kara es auch.

"Obwohl...hey, wieso laden wir nicht beide ein? Dann wären wir sogar zu fünft!" kam Kara in den Sinn. Winn und James schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf.

"Verliebte sind keine Bereicherung für unseren Spieleabend, glaub mir. Sie sind mehr miteinander beschäftigt als mit dem Spiel.", sagte James. Winn nickte zustimmend.

Aber so leicht gab Kara sich nicht geschlagen: "Wir werden ja sehen! Ich frage Alex bei Gelegenheit, wenn ich sie heute Abend sehe. So, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde bei Noonan's, okay? ".

Froh, dass dieses Thema von der Datingapp-Diskussion abgelenkt hatte, winkte Kara den beiden zum Abschied zu, bevor sie sich in den Hörsaal für ihre Stunde "Menschenrechte früher und heute" begab und in einen Sitz ganz vorne fallen ließ.

Natürlich dachte sie immer noch über diese Datingseite nach, sie nahm sich im Stillen vor, sie mit Alex gemeinsam das erste Mal zu öffnen. 'Alex wird mich auslachen, dass ich es nicht alleine mache, aber das ist mir egal.' dachte sich Kara. Zufrieden mit ihrem Vorhaben nahm sie ihren Notizblock aus der Tasche und wartete darauf, dass Miss Grant, ihre Dozentin erschien.

Sie sah sich um.

Viele ihrer Mitstundenten hatten sich in die Reihen hinter sie gesetzt, niemand wollte freiwillig ganz vorne sitzen. Schon gar nicht bei Ms. Grant. Die Frau war erfolgreiche Autorin mehrerer Abhandlungen über Menschenrechte in Amerika, da selbst hier so große Ungleichheit und Ungerechtigkeit herrschte wie sonst nur in Afrika oder Teilen Asiens. Auch für Frauenrechte machte Cat Grant sich stark, sie war Botschafterin und hielt Reden auf der ganzen Welt.

Kara vergötterte sie.

Auch wenn Ms. Grant eine Art besaß, die viele Leute vor ihr zurückschrecken ließ, brachte ihr das den Respekt ein, den eine Frau ihrer Postion verdient hatte. Sie war kontrolliert, professionell und herrisch. Manchmal etwas unsensibel, wie Kara fand, aber sie verstand ihren Job.

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Ms. Grant herein und fing während des Gehens an zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme hallte durch den Hörsaal, sofort wurde es mucksmäuschenstill: "Da Sie mich heute mal pünktlich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren, will ich natürlich keine Sekunde Ihres wertvollen Studentenlebens verschwenden. Wir beginnen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben - die Rechte der Frauen zur Amtszeit des Präsidenten Donald Trump. Wie bereits erwähnt...". 

Kara nahm ihren Stift in die Hand und begann, sich eifrig Notizen zu machen. Die Gedanken über ihr Liebesleben verbannte sie nach ganz hinten in ihren Kopf. Jetzt musste sie sich auf ihr Studium konzentrieren.


	3. Lena..as in Lena Luthor?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, große Langeweile erfordert große Taten :D. ..Wie auch immer, hier Kapitel numero 3.

"...und deshalb meine lieben Studentinnen, nehmen Sie sich vor Männern mit Toupé in Acht. Noch dazu wenn sie schlechten Selbstbräuner benutzen. Sie sind für heute entlassen." , beendete Ms. Grant ihre Stunde. Und erst nach ihrem letzen Wort wagten die Studenten, von ihren Stühlen aufzustehen und den Saal zu verlassen.

Kara klappte ihren Notizblock zu und konnte nicht anders, als Ms. Grant einen letzten anerkennenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Diese Frau hatte so viel erreicht und Kara hoffte, dass sie von der Besten schnell lernen konnte, es ihr gleichzutun. 

Gerade als Kara sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter schwingen wollte, erklang vor ihr die Stimme von Cat Grant.

"Kiera..richtig?"

"..Ähm..K-Kara, Ms. Grant."

"Meine Worte. Kiera, verraten Sie mir, weshalb sie die Einzige sind, die in meinen Lesungen in der vordersten Reihe sitzt. Haben Sie keine Freunde? Oder haben Sie vielleicht..hygienische Probleme?"

Kara war zu verblüfft von der Tatsache, dass Cat Grant persönlich mit ihr sprach. Nach dem Unterricht. Mit ihr, Kiera...äh Kara! Ihre Antwort kam deshalb etwas verspätet und leiser, als sie gewollt hatte.

"I-Ich denke, die Studenten sind eingeschüchtert von Ihnen, Ms. Grant. Was keinesfalls respektlos klingen soll! Sie sind großartig, sie sind eine sehr starke Frau. N-nicht, dass ich glaube, sie haben zu viele Muskeln für eine Frau, ich meinte eher Ihre herausragende Persönlichkeit. Also, damit will ich nicht sagen, dass sie nicht trainiert wären... O-obwohl ich das nicht beurteilen kann, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Sie jeden Tag ansehe. Also schon! Aber..aber nur weil ich Ihnen meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken will-" sprudelte Kara hervor, wobei Ms. Grants Gesichtsausdruck immer genervter wirkte, je länger Kara sprach.

Schließlich bereitete sie dem Elend ein Ende und hob ihre Hand.

"Kiera, weniger reden. Was sind Sie?".

"Ähm..meinen Sie nicht 'Wer sind Sie'.. wie in 'Welche Art von Mensch sind Si--'".

"Nein, ich meinte, was ich sagte. Wie in: 'Was sind Sie? - Beschränkt?'". Kara starrte ihre Dozentin an, unfähig ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen.

"Es macht mir nämlich den Anschein, als wäre dem so. Was ich von Ihnen auf meine ursprüngliche Frage hören wollte, war eine konkrete, kurze Antwort. Was Sie mir gegeben haben, war...", Cat Grant wedelte mit ihrer Hand in der Luft herum, um das richtige Wort zu finden.

"Beschämend, Kiera. Frauen, die rumstottern und keine klaren Aussagen treffen können, sind für die Art von Job, die Sie nach Ihrem Studium anstreben, nicht gemacht. Und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Sie sich nicht nur als Einzige in die vorderste Reihe setzen sondern auch die Einzige sind, die sich durchgängig Notizen macht, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie diesen Studiengang ernst nehmen. Liege ich da falsch?"

Kara hatte sich mittlerweile von ihrer Schockstarre erholt und antwortete mit fester Stimme: "Nein, Ms. Grant."

Ms Grant musterte Kara einen Augenblick lang. "Gut, das zu hören, Kiera. Jetzt gehen Sie." Sie scheuchte sie mit einer Handbewegung Richtung Ausgang.

 

Als Kara vor den Eingangstüren der Universität zum stehen kam, musste sie grinsen. 'Ich habe heute tatsächlich mit Cat Grant gesprochen.' Freudestrahlend und die Tatsache verdrängend, dass dieses 'Gespräch' eher eine Predigt gewesen war, _hüpfte_ Kara schon praktisch auf das Noonan's zu. 

Der Vorteil am Noonan's Café war, dass es ca. 10min Fußweg von der Uni entfernt lag, weshalb es zu einer Art Treffpunkt für Studenten wurde, wann immer sie Zeit zwischen den Vorlesungen fanden.

Vor dem Eingang warteten schon James und Winn auf Kara.

"Oh! Was ist denn mit dir los!? Du siehst aus als hätte dir gerade jemand ein Sternchen in dein Hausaufgabenheft geklebt. Uh, lass mich raten, die große Miss Cat Grant hat dich länger als 2sek angesehen?" begrüßte Winn die beschwingte Blondine. James lachte nur.

"Besser!" quietschte Kara. "Sie hat sich tatsächlich mit mir unterhalten! Cat Grant! Mit mir! Gut, sie nennt mich Kiera, aber mal abgesehen davon war es wirklich wundervoll! Okay, und vielleicht hat sie nicht wirklich mit mir über etwas Alltägliches unterhalten, sondern mich eher gefragt, warum alle Angst vor ihr haben, was im Endeffekt aber nur ein taktisch kluger Zug von ihr war, um zu sehen wie ich mich ausdrücke und-". 

Die beiden Jungs sahen sich an, James hob die Hände und wandte sich zu Kara: "Okay, okay. Kara. Langsam. Wie wär's, wenn wir uns erstmal einen Platz suchen und du uns dann die Geschichte von Anfang an erzählst, hm?" Er versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als Kara enthusiastisch nickte. So enthusiastisch, dass er Angst hatte, ihr Nacken würde Verletzungen davontragen.

Winn und James schoben Kara ins Noonan's, suchten sich einen Vierertisch und bestellten ihr Essen.

 

**___Karas Apartment** **___**

 

Als Kara die Tür zu ihrem Apartment aufschloss, atmete sie zufrieden durch die Nase aus. Heute war ein toller Tag. Alex würde gleich vorbeikommen, um den obligatorischen Schwesternabend mit ihr zu verbringen und Kara freute sich jetzt schon darauf, ihr von dem 'Gespräch' mit Ms. Grant zu erzählen.

Manche würden vielleicht sagen, Kara steigere sich zu sehr in diesen Glücksmoment hinein, aber - wen interessierte schon die Meinung anderer Leute, die noch nie mit der großartigen Cat Grant geredet hatten? Niemanden, richtig.

Fröhlich vor sich hin summend zog sie ihren gelben Parka aus, hing ihn hinter ihre Eingangstür und stellte ihre Tasche auf die Kücheninsel. Ihr Apartment war schon sehr groß für ihre Verhältnisse. Und für die Tatsache, dass sie Studentin war und nur ab und zu als Hundesitterin arbeitete war es sogar riesig. 

Aber das Glück mit dem Namen 'Alex Danvers' war auf ihrer Seite, weshalb sie in der Lage war, sich dieses kleine Schmuckstück von Apartment zu leisten. Alex war Criminal Agent und arbeitete für das FBI. Genauer gesagt für eine Art geheimer Organisation des FBI, was sich DEO nannte. 'Department of Extranormal Operations'. Klingt gefährlich, nicht wahr? Kein Wunder, dass Kara sich eigentlich ständig Sorgen um Alex machte. Was genau Alex bei ihrer Arbeit zu erledigen hatte, war natürlich streng geheim. Natürlich.

Doch das dafür gezahlte 'Schweigegeld' in Form von Alex' monatlichem Gehalt kam beiden Schwestern zugute. Beweisstück A: Karas Apartment.

 

Kara war mitten in den Vorbereitungen, besagtes Apartment für den Abend mit ihrer Schwester vorzubereiten (hauptsächlich bestand diese Vorbereitung darin, den Fernseher anzuschalten und mehrere Decken auf die Couch zu legen, da Alex Essen und Trinken mitbrachte), als es an der Tür klingelte.

"Aleeeex!" rief Kara, als sie die Tür aufriss und ihre Schwester in eine herzliche Umarmung zog.

"Uff!. Hey, Kara. Oder sollte ich sagen...Kiera?" stöhnte Alex mit einem Grinsen, als sie den letzen Teil aussprach.

Kara ließ sie los und starrte sie an. "Wer hat es dir erzählt? Ich schwöre, diese kleinen, miesen...Doofies! Diese, diese...". Alex lachte nur laut und schob sich an Kara vorbei in ihr Apartment. Sie stellte das chinesische Essen - hauptsächlich für Kara - und ein Sixpack Bier - hauptsächlich für sie - auf den Wohnzimmertisch und drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester, um ihr ihre schwarze Lederjacke zu reichen.

Sie fuhr sich durch ihre kurzen Haare und sah Kara verschmitzt an: "Weißt du, als ich unser Essen abgeholt hab, bin ich auf Winn gestoßen und..naja du kennst Winn. Er ist wie eine männliche Lästerschwester, wenn es um Neuigkeiten geht."

Kara verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollmund, schaute Alex an und kommentierte das Gehörte dann mit einem unzufriedenen "Hmpf."

Alex versuchte schnell Kara auf bessere Gedanken zu bringen: "Aber hey Kara!", sie zeigte auf das Essen: "Schau mal, Maultaschen! Dein Lieblingsessen. Und ich weiß, dass von letztem Mal noch Eis im Gefrierschrank auf uns wartet. Na, was sagst du?" Sie zwinkerte Kara zu und winkte einladend zu der Couch, auf die sie sich niedergelassen hatte.

Kara stand noch einen kurzen Moment schmollend im Raum, bevor sich ein Grinsen in ihr Gesicht schlich und bald darauf ein Lachen aus ihrem Mund erklang. "Alex du kennst mich einfach zu gut!" Sie ließ sich lachend neben ihre Schwester fallen und öffnete schnell die Tüte mit dem chinesischen Essen. Als Kara schon ihre dritte Maultasche im Mund hatte und Alex ihr Bier öffnete, sagte die Ältere von den beiden: "Und willst du wissen, was Winn mir noch erzählt hat?". 

"Waf dnn?"

Alex grinste, bevor sie antwortete: "Er hat mir erzählt, dass du dich neuerdings auf Datingseiten herumtreibst. Wieso bin ich die Letzte, die davon erfährt?" Alex spielte die Gekränkte.

Kara schluckte ihr Essen herunter: "Du warst schon weg, als er und James auf die Idee kamen, mich dort anzumelden. Wenn du nicht so schlecht im Verlieren wärst, hättest du es als Erste mitbekommen."

"Ich bin nicht schlecht im Verlieren! Das was Winn macht, nennt man taktische Manipulation! Immer wenn ich kurz vor dem Ziel bin--"

Kara hob ihre Holzstäbchen, um Alex das Wort abzuschneiden. "Ja, ich weiß, er zielt immer nur auf dich. Was nichts daran ändert, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist, dass du die Letze bist, die es erfährt. Mal abgesehen davon, dass das ja wohl nicht wirklich eine spannende Neuigkeit ist. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich diese App nicht einfach löschen soll."

Alex stellte ihr Bier ab und sah Kara schon fast entsetzt an: "Was? Kara, nein. Wieso willst du nicht mal versuchen, ob du dadurch nicht jemanden kennenlernst? Weißt du, wenn man den Richtigen findet..also die Richtige, dann fühlt man sich wie neu geboren. Als würde man erst ab dem Zeitpunkt alle Aspekte, die das Leben zu bieten hat, kennenlernen. Und Kara, das Leben hat so viel zu bieten, wenn du es mit jemandem teilen kannst."

Nun war es Kara, die ihre Schwester überrascht ansah.

"Okay, wow. Da ist wohl jemand schwer verliebt."

Alex schmunzelte und senkte ihren Blick Richtung Boden, dann schaute sie Kara von unten an. "Das bin ich wohl, oder?" Kara betrachtete ihre Schwester voller Liebe und stieß ein hohes "Awww!" hervor, bevor sie ihre Schwester umarmte, und zwar mit einer solchen Wucht, dass Alex das Gleichgewicht verlor und beide lachend von der Couch fielen.

"Also." stieß Kara zwischen zwei Lachanfällen hervor. "Heißt das, du hilfst mir, jemanden auf der App zu finden?"

Alex blickte sie an. "Du hast sie noch kein einziges Mal benutzt, seit du sie auf deinem Handy hast?"

"Nope." Kara ließ das 'p' mit einem Ploppgeräusch durch ihre Lippen schlüpfen.

Alex setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Sitzfläche der Couch, Kara imitierte ihre Bewegung. Dann klatschte Alex in die Hände, rieb sie anschließend gegeneinander und rief freudig: "Okay! Worauf warten wir noch?"

Kara lachte als sie ihr Smartphone vom Wohnzimmertisch fischte, es entsperrte und die App öffnete.

"Wie ich sehe, haben die beiden schon ein Profil für dich angelegt." Alex nickte anerkennend. "Nicht schlecht. Deine besten Eigenschaften kommen auf den Bildern auf jeden Fall raus. Du liebst Essen, deine Freunde und natürlich deine allerbeste Schwester."

Kara schnaubte durch die Nase. " Alex, du bist meine einzige Schwester."

"Und deine allerbeste, du hast es nicht abgestritten. Jetzt ist es zu spät, um etwas anderes zu behaupten, ätsch." Sie streckte Kara die Zunge heraus.

"Alex? Was bedeutet der rote Punkt mit der '1' darin?" lenkte Kara nach einem leisen Lachen die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer 'allerbesten' Schwester wieder auf den Bildschirm ihres Handys.

"Oh das heißt, du hast eine Benachrichtigung, denke ich mal! Klick' sie an." Kara tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf das Symbol 'Benachrichtigungen' und las vor: "IrishGirl92 mag dich! Drück den 'Like' Button um eine Konversation zu starten!".

"IrishGirl92, was? Klingt doch schon mal nicht schlecht, irische Frauen sind meist..sehr spannend." kommentierte Alex die Benachrichtigung mit einem Augenzwinkern, bevor sie nach ihrem Bier griff und einen Schluck nahm.

Kara ignorierte Alex komplett, da sie schon auf das Profil der Frau geklickt hatte und nun umwerfend grüne Augen anstarrte. 'Oh, wow.', dachte sie sich. 'Ich glaube ich weiß, was Alex mit 'spannend' meint.'

Erst als sie eine Hand an ihrem Kinn spürte, die ihren Mund behutsam wieder schloss, wurde ihr klar, wie weit offen dieser wohl gestanden haben musste. Alex schaute sie schelmisch von der Seite an. "Kara, sag bloß dir gefällt was du siehst?". Kara konnte noch immer nichts anderes, als das Bild der Frau anzuschauen. 'Diese Augen....wer hat so grüne Augen?.. Und oh, wow, dieses Kleid.' dachte sie, als sie das Bild im Ganzen betrachtete. 'IrishGirl92' trug ein weißes Kleid, welches in der Mitte durch einen dünnen schwarzen Taillengürtel getrennt war. Ihre dunklen Haare trug sie in einem hohen Zopf, der ihr...unglaublich gut stand. Ihre zu einem Lächeln verzogenen Lippen waren dunkelrot geschminkt und zeigten gerade, weiße Zähne.

Kara kam aus dem Staunen überhaupt nicht mehr raus. Erst als sich Alex näher zu ihrem Handy heran lehnte, um die Frau ebenfalls genau zu betrachten und daraufhin scharf die Luft einsog, wurde sie aus ihrem Bann gerissen.

"Was, findest du etwa auch, dass sie gut aussieht?". Sie schaute ihre Schwester fragend an.

"Oh Kara, das steht außer Frage. Das ist Lena. Lena Luthor.", erklärte Alex ihr, während ihre Augen weiterhin auf Karas Handy ruhten.

Kara runzelte die Stirn. " Lena Luthor? DIE Lena Luthor?? CEO von L-Corp und eine der jüngsten Firmenchefinnen in ganz National City? So sieht sie aus?"

"Jap.". Diesmal war es Alex, die das 'p' ploppen ließ. "Vielleicht solltest du nicht immer nur Radio hören sondern auch mal Nachrichten gucken oder Zeitung lesen, dann wüsstet du, wie sie aussieht."

"Wow.", war das Einzige, was Kara darauf antwortete. Diesmal zumindest laut und nicht nur in Gedanken.

"Ja, wow. Allerdings."


	4. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- enjoy :D.

"..Also, worauf wartest du noch?", Alex sah ihre Schwester erwartungsvoll an.

"W-wie, du meinst ich sollte ihr schreiben? Alex, sie ist..! Sie ist..-"

"Lena Luthor?"

"Nein, wunderschön! Ihr Name schüchtert mich nicht ein, aber Alex - schau' sie dir doch mal an! Wie sollte sich denn jemand wie sie mit jemandem wie mir unterhalten wollen?", sagte Kara und und ließ ihren Kopf verzweifelt nach hinten auf die Sitzfläche der Couch fallen.

Alex drehte sich zu ihr hin und runzelte die Stirn. "Kara, erstens: Du bist genau so wunderschön. Und du bist ein fantastischer Mensch, mit dem sich jeder gerne unterhalten würde." "Zweitens.." fuhr sie fort, nachdem Kara sie angrinste und ein leises "Aww." von sich gab. "..falls du es wieder vergessen hast - sie hat den 'Like' Button bei deinem Profil angeklickt. Du weißt, dass das heißt, dass sie mit dir in Kontakt kommen will?"

Kara hob den Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Oh. Stimmt.". Sie sah ihre Schwester mit einem breiten Lächeln an. "Alex! Sie will sich mit mir unterhalten! Sie. Mit mir!". Sie hüpfte auf und ab, soweit dies in sitzender Position auf dem Teppich möglich war. 'Wieso kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich das heute schon mehrmals gesagt?' schoss es ihr kurz durch den Kopf.

Alex lachte und stieß Kara leicht mit der Schulter an. "Na los, 'Drück' den 'Like' Button und starte eine Konversation'." Sie unterstrich den Slogan, indem sie mit ihren Fingern Gänsefüßchen anzeigte. Die Blondine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zögerte. Was sollte sie überhaupt schreiben? Ein einfaches 'Hey, wie geht es dir?' kam ihr zu banal vor.

"Fang' doch mit einem kurzen 'Hey, ich bin Kara. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.' an.", sagte Alex sanft, da sie Karas Zögern in ihren Augen lesen konnte.

Kara nickte. "... Ja, okay." Sie blickte auf ihr Smartphone, das immer noch das Profil der schönen CEO zeigte und drückte auf 'Like'. Sofort wechselte der Bildschirm zu einem Chatfenster. _'It's a match!'_ stand oben. Karas Finger schwebten einen Augenblick lang über ihrer Handytastatur, bevor sie den von Alex vorgegebenen Text eingab und auf 'Senden' drückte. Ihr Herz pochte. So unter Strom fühlte sie sich sonst nur, wenn sie im Fitnessstudio trainierte und ihr ganzer Körper voller Adrenalin war.

"Gut gemacht", Alex streichelte ihr unterstützend über den Rücken. "Ich denke, mein Part für den heutigen Abend habe ich damit erfüllt. Ich lasse euch beide mal alleine, ich wette sie schreibt dir in Sekundenschnelle zurück." Sie zwinkerte Kara zu, erhob sich vom Boden und ging durch den Raum, um ihre Jacke anzuziehen. Kara folgte ihr. " Du musst nicht gehen! Wir haben noch Eis, was auf uns wartet, schon vergessen?".

"Alles gut Kara, das essen wir, wenn du mir von dem Verlauf eures ersten Dates erzählst." Alex grinste ihre Schwester an, zog sie in eine kurze, aber herzliche Umarmung und hob die Hand zum Abschied, als sie durch die Tür verschwand.

'Erstes Date? Oh man, ein Date mit Lena... das wäre unglaublich.' dachte Kara bevor sie sich umdrehte und die Überreste des Essens und Trinkens vom Wohnzimmertisch wegräumte. Sie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und starrte ihr Handy an, was sie in der Hand hielt. 'Ja, das wäre wirklich unglaublich.'

 

**___L-Corp___**

 

Lena drückte die Glastür ihres Büros hinter sich zu und massierte ihren Nacken, als sie sich mit einem Seufzer auf die weiße Couch direkt links von ihr fallen ließ. 'Diese Meetings sind wirklich anstrengend, kein Wunder das so viele Geschäftsleute unter Burnout leiden. Noch dazu, wenn man 90min damit verbringt, sturen Männern beizubringen, dass man am längeren Hebel sitzt und sie einen überzeugen müssen, mit ihnen zu kooperieren und nicht anders herum.', dachte sie als sie sich ein Glas Wasser eingoss, sich nach hinten in die Couch lehnte und die Augen schloss. Sie nahm einen Schluck, schaute auf ihre Uhr, die bereits 21:38 anzeigte und griff nach ihrem Smartphone, das auf dem Glastisch vor ihr lag.

_'Supergirl liked you back! Talk to her now.'_

_'Supergirl: Hey, ich bin Kara. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.'_

_Mags: Wie läuft eigentlich die Suche nach deiner Traumfrau ;) ?_

Die ersten zwei Nachrichten auf ihrem Sperrbildschirm ließen Lena alle Gedanken an das Meeting von gerade vergessen. Lenas Herz fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht an -  war das Aufregung? Sie grinste und atmete einmal kurz durch, bevor sie die App öffnete.

Sie las sich die acht Wörter von 'Kara', wie sie jetzt wusste, bestimmt tausend Mal durch, bevor sie anfing zu tippen.

_'Hallo, Kara. Freut mich ebenfalls, ich bin Lena. Wie geht's, wie steht's?'_

Sie drückte auf 'Senden' und schlug sich im nächsten Moment mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn, während sie ein Stöhnen unterdrückte. " 'Wie geht's, wie steht's?', wirklich? Oh mein Gott, bist du bescheuert.", sagte sie laut zu sich. Im nächsten Moment musste sie lachen. 'Na, wenn sie wirklich antworten sollte, weiß ich wenigstens, dass sie Humor hat... Oder zumindest über solche dämlichen Fragen hinweg sehen kann.' Sie sperrte ihr Handy, stand auf und trat an die große Glaswand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch heran.

'Abends sieht die Stadt noch schöner aus. So ruhig.' dachte sie und genoss den Ausblick mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen. Die Stille währte nur kurz, da ihr Smartphone ein leises 'Ping' von sich gab. Lena schaute auf das Display.

_'Supergirl: Haha, alles gut soweit und selbst? Das ist vielleicht etwas direkt, aber du bist wirklich hübsch. :)'_

Lena lächelte ihr Handy an und spürte wie eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen hochkroch. Sie musste unwillkürlich kichern. 'Oh, reiß' dich zusammen, sie hat dir ein Kompliment gemacht. Du wirst ja wohl mit einem einfachen Kompliment von einer Frau klar kommen, die du seit 2min kennst.' 'Von einer wunderschönen Frau.', fügte sie ihren Gedanken hinzu.

Und wie sie damit klar kam: Sie gab ihren Code zweimal falsch ein und schüttelte dann nacheinander ihre Hände aus, die ihr auf einmal sehr verkrampft vorkamen. Lena schnalzte mit der Zunge. " Jetzt beruhig' dich. Was bist du? Ein nervöser Teenager in der Pubertät?" Nachdem sie kurz überlegt hatte schrieb sie:

_'Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Die Arbeit ist stressig, aber das bleibt wohl nicht aus. Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Was machst du, studierst du?'_

Karas Antwort kam, noch bevor Lena ihr Handy aus der Hand legen konnte. Lenas Gesicht tat von dem vielen Grinsen schon fast weh.

_'Aww, danke! :)  Ja genau, ich studiere Menschenrechte an der National City University. Du sagtest, du arbeitest...ich hoffe, das ist jetzt nicht schlimm.. meine Schwester Alex hat mir gesagt, als was du arbeitest bzw. wer du bist. Ich will dir nur sagen, dass ich dich nicht aus irgendwelchen Gründen angeschrieben habe, die mit deinem Namen oder deiner Position zu tun haben. Ich..also du, deine..deine Fotos haben mir gefallen. Du hast mir gefallen. Deshalb..ja, hab ich dir geschrieben. :) Ich hoffe, das ist okay.'_

Lena lachte leise über Karas Schreibweise, die ihr einen kleinen Einblick in die süße, tollpatschige Persönlichkeit der Blondine gab und dachte über die neu erworbene Information nach. Kara wusste also, dass sie Lena Luthor war und ihrem Text nach zu urteilen, wollte sie wohl wirklich die Person hinter dem Namen kennenlernen. Und Lena schätzte Kara, auch wenn sie sie nicht wirklich kannte, so ein, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Eine Sache machte sie jedoch stutzig.

_'Alex? Alex Danvers? Und keine Sorge, ich vertraue dir da, wenn du sagst, dass du meinetwegen mit mir schreiben willst und nicht wegen meines Namens.'_

Lena runzelte die Stirn. Sie vertraute wenig Leuten und schon gar nicht Fremden. Wieso fiel es ihr bei Kara dann so leicht? Sie fand keine logische Erklärung auf ihre Frage, es war einfach so - Lena vertraute Kara. Wenn ihr Bauchgefühl sie so sehr in die Irre führen sollte, müsste sie ernsthaft an ihrer Menschenkenntnis zweifeln.

Sie sah, dass Kara ihr bereits eine Antwort geschrieben hatte.

_'Ja genau, Alex Danvers! :) Kennst du meine Schwester? Und ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass das in Ordnung für dich ist. Es gefällt mir nämlich sehr, mit dir zu schreiben :).'_

Maggie hatte nie erwähnt, dass ihre Freundin eine Schwester hatte. Lena würde das klären, sobald sie auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Sie zog ihren beigen Mantel an, schnappte sich ihre Tasche vom Boden neben ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb im Hinausgehen erst Kara und dann Maggie.

_'Sie ist mit meiner Freundin Maggie zusammen, sie erzählt öfters von ihr. Was ein Zufall, dass ich nun mit dir schreibe. Und unser Gespräch gefällt mir ebenfalls. Oder sollte ich sagen.. Du gefällst mir? ;) So ist es nämlich.'_

Lena war überrascht, dass sie sich selbst so früh aus ihrem zurückhaltenden Schreibmodus herauswagte und mit Kara...schon fast flirtete. Aber es fiel ihr einfach so leicht, sich  mit der hübschen Blondine zu unterhalten. Sie fühlte sich schon jetzt wohl, wenn sie daran dachte, dass die beiden in nächster Zeit noch weiter in Kontakt stehen würden.

Als sie zum Aufzug ging, hineintrat, den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss drückte und sich zu den sich schließenden Türen umdrehte, wechselte sie die App und schrieb Maggie.

_'Wann wolltest du mir erzählen, dass deine Freundin eine Schwester hat, die auch noch echt gut aussieht?'_

Maggies Antwort kam prompt. 

_'Hahaha, die Suche läuft also sehr gut, das freut mich doch!!. Aber Lena, dass du dich direkt an die kleine Danvers ranmachst - Hut ab, sie ist wirklich ein hübsches Mädchen. Na aber wen wundert's, du hast schließlich von DER Womanizerin Nr. 1 gelernt, wie man sich die schönsten Frauen angelt ;)._

Lena lachte und antwortete:  _'Redest du von Cara Delevingne?'_

Maggie schickte ihr einen Emoji, der die Augen verdrehte.  _'Vorsicht. Aber hey, das schreit ja dann in naher Zukunft nach einem Doppeldate, hab ich Recht oder hab ich Recht? ;-D'_

Lena schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und lief zu ihrem Auto, das vor dem L-Corp Gebäude auf einem reservierten Parkplatz stand. 'Ein Date mit Kara, das wäre wirklich schön.', dachte sie, als sie ihr Handy gegen ihren Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche tauschte, in ihren schwarzen 2014er Lexus IS250 F Sport stieg und zu ihrem Apartment fuhr. 


	5. Who's flirting now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, my fingers slipped. Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist relativ kurz, aber ich wollte es unbedingt schreiben. In dem nächsten gibt es ein bisschen Sanvers-Romantik, aber nur ein bisschen ;).

Als Lena aus ihrem Auto stieg und den mit Kopfsteinpflastern versehenen Weg zu der Vordertür ihres Apartments entlang lief, welches sich etwas abseits von dem ganzen Lärm der Stadt in der Nähe eines Waldes befand, kramte sie erwartungsvoll ihr Smartphone heraus und las die Antwort, die Kara ihr bereits geschrieben hatte.

  _'_ _Ja das ist wirklich ein Zufall!! :D Aber ein guter, oder? Bist du immer noch auf der Arbeit? Also ich sitze vor meinem Fenster und beobachte die Sterne. Der Himmel ist heute einfach wundervoll. Sorry..war das lahm? Oh Gott, ich hoffe nicht..'_

Lena fragte sich, wann ihre Gesichtsmuskeln jemals so stark beansprucht wurden, als sie breit lächelnd den von Kara gesendeten Affenemoji, welcher seine Hände (Pfoten?) vors Gesicht schlug, betrachtete, die Tür aufschloss und ihr Apartment betrat.

Es war riesig. Über zwei Stockwerke erstreckten sich eine Küche, ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer mit Gästezimmer daneben, zwei Badezimmer und ein weitläufiger Balkon den man durch Glasschiebetüren von ihrem Schlafzimmer aus erreichte und der in den Wald hineinragte.

Lenas minimalistischer Lebensstil spiegelte sich in ihrem Zuhause wieder: Die Möbel waren hauptsächlich schwarz und weiß gehalten, es gab viele Glastische, das Kücheninterieur bestand aus dunkelgrauem, glänzendem Marmor und in fast jedem Zimmer war der Boden mit tiefbraunem Holzparkett ausgelegt. Sonst war ihr Apartment eher unspektakulär, es gab wenig Bilder an den Wänden und ihre Bücher, von denen viele Fantasyromane waren, darunter aber auch einige Abhandlungen über Biotechnik, Biophysik und Mikrowissenschaften (ja Lena Luthor ist ein Nerd), standen sauber aufgereiht in ihren Regalen an der Wand.

Sie mochte ihre Wohnung. Noch mehr jedoch mochte sie ihr Schlafzimmer. Es war Lenas kleines (okay, großes) Reich, mit einem Queensize Bett, einem begehbaren Kleiderschrank, und einem Glasdach, welches die gesamte Fläche ihrer Decke einnahm. Dorthin konnte sie sich zurückziehen. Sie liebte es, nachts bei Mondschein einzuschlafen oder die Sterne betrachten zu können, wenn sie keine Ruhe fand. 

Lena hängte ihre Handtasche zusammen mit ihrem Mantel an einen Haken neben der Tür, zog ihre High Heels aus und ging mit einer Idee im Kopf die Wendeltreppe hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ sie sich rückwärts auf ihr Bett fallen, knipste mit ihrem Smartphone ein Foto des klaren Sternenhimmels über ihr und schickte es an Kara.

_'Du hast Recht, er ist wunderschön. Und keine Sorge, es gibt nicht viele gute Zufälle, aber dieser hier ist einer. P.S. Solch einen Ausblick kann selbst ich mir auf der Arbeit nicht leisten, ich bin bereits zu Hause. Bist du noch nicht im Bett? Ein Studentenleben stelle ich mir auch nicht einfach vor, du musst doch kaputt sein. ;-)'_

Sie ließ den Arm mit dem Handy in ihrer Hand ausgestreckt neben sich fallen und betrachtete den Himmel einen Augenblick lang in vollkommener Stille.

Ja, sie liebte ihr Schlafzimmer wirklich.

Sie dachte über den heutigen Tag nach. Gut, sie dachte hauptsächlich über Kara nach. Wieso? Sie kannte die Blondine doch gerade einmal einen halben Tag..und trotzdem..irgendetwas hatte sie an sich, was Lena bewunderte. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass sie das Leben leben durfte, was Lena sich immer gewünscht hatte? Frei von schwierigen Entscheidungen, die sie zu treffen hatte - einfach Student sein und sich keine Gedanken über den nächsten Tag machen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach Karas Art, die die Schwarzhaarige so faszinierend fand: Diese süße, offene Art, die ihr so selten in ihrem Alltag begegnete. Lenas Umfeld verhielt sich ihr gegenüber meist nur respektvoll, manchmal sogar bewundernd. Aber man konnte schon sagen, niemand  _traute_ sich, mit Lena umzugehen, als wäre sie ein normaler Mensch. Die einzigen Beziehungen, die sie hatte, waren professionelle Geschäftsbeziehungen zu anderen Firmenvorsitzenden. Und dann hatte sie ja noch Maggie. 

...Und vielleicht jetzt auch noch Kara? Lena schüttelte ihren Kopf und setzte sich auf. 'Mal langsam, du kennst das Mädchen erst seit heute. ..Und trotzdem...' sie schmunzelte und ihre Augen blitzen kurz verschlagen auf. 'Ein kleiner Anstoß in die richtige Richtung kann ja nicht schaden.' Lena erhob sich, von ungewohntem Mut gepackt, und ging durch den Flur in das gegenüberliegende Badezimmer. Sie wechselte ihr Businessoutfit gegen ein süßes schwarzes Negligè mit Spitze, welches ihr bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte und..ja, genug Ausschnitt zeigte, um Lenas Flirtversuch zu unterstreichen. Sie öffnete ihre Haare und ließ die leichten Locken, die sich durch ihren festen Dutt den Tag über gebildet hatten, auf ihre Schultern fallen. Sie schnappte sich schnell ihre Zahnbürste, bestrich sie mit Zahnpasta, steckte sie sich in den Mund und hielt ihr Handy in Selfie-Manier oberhalb ihres Kopfes von sich weg. Sie grinste breit und drückte ab. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis öffnete sie erneut den Chat mit Kara und sah, dass wohl jemand die selbe Idee wie sie gehabt haben musste.

 _'Oh wow, dein Ausblick ist wirklich klasse! Den hätte ich auch gern :)))! Haha, ich mache mich gerade bettfertig und du?',_ stand unter dem Foto, welches sie Lena geschickt hatte. Dort befand sich Kara - wie auch Lena - in ihrem Badezimmer, einen unordentlichen Dutt auf dem Kopf und hielt breit lächelnd und ein Auge zu einen Zwinkern zugedrückt ihre Zahnbürste samt Zahnpasta in die Kamera.

Lenas Herz schlug schneller, als sie die schöne Blondine betrachtete und dachte: ' Vielleicht bin ich nicht die Einzige, die hier flirtet.' Ihrem Mund entwich im nächsten Augenblick jedoch ein kleines Kichern, als sie sah, was Kara trug. 'Kann sie eigentlich noch süßer sein?' fragte Lena sich, ihre Augen auf den babyblauen Pyjama mit gelben Entchen gerichtet. Fast entschlüpfte ein winziges "Aw." ihren Lippen. Fast. Sie räusperte sich, um sich wieder einigermaßen zu fangen und sendete ihr eigenes Bild.

_'Oh der Ausblick, den ich jetzt gerade bekommen habe, ist auch nicht schlecht ;). Du siehst niedlich aus. Ich gehe gleich auch ins Bett. Schlaf gut, Kara.'_

Lena putzte ihre Zähne, wusch sich ihr Gesicht, bürstete ihre Haare durch und ließ sich erschöpft in ihr Bett fallen. Nachdem sie sich ihren Wecker für den morgigen Tag gestellt hatte, wartete sie nur noch auf Karas Nachricht, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht bereits eingeschlafen war. Ihr Handy beantwortete ihre Frage.

_'Oh wow, Lena. Du bist..das ist, also..du..wow. Ich..ich glaube ich sollte ins Bett gehen, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie man vernünftig schreibt... Gute Nacht, du :). xoxo'_

Im nächsten Moment kam ein neues Bild von Kara. Und Lena blieb die Luft weg. 'Oh nein, ich bin definitiv nicht die Einzige, die flirtet.'

Kara stand vor ihrem Bett, das Lena im Hintergrund ausmachen konnte und warf der Kamera einen Kuss zu. Aber der Teil des Bildes ließ Lena nicht vergessen, wie man atmete. Vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Kara ihr Outfit gewechselt hatte, bereitete ihr Luftprobleme und ein warmes, ziehendes Gefühl in der unteren Magengegend. ...Hatte Lenas Bild Kara vielleicht den Anstoß dazu gegeben? Sie hoffte es insgeheim. Mit offenem Mund betrachtete Lena den Ausschnitt..ähm das Outfit der 26-jährigen. Ein weißes, seidenes Negligè, fast das selbe wie Lenas, welches sich sanft an ihren...'Oh Jesus.' unglaublich trainierten Oberkörper schmiegte und ihr einen Einblick gab, aus wie vielen Muskeln Karas Bauch zu bestehen schien. Lena leckte sich unwillkürlich die Lippen als sie den Blick von Karas nun offenen, langen blonden Haaren zu ihrem Ausschnitt (...Was? Der Winkel lud praktisch dazu ein, okay?..) über ihren Bauch hinab zu ihren Beinen gleiten ließ. 'Hübsche, lange Beine. Und trainiert sind sie auch noch. Gott. ..Ich frage mich, wie sich ihre Oberschenkel wohl unter meinen Händen anfühlen..'. Lena schüttelte schnell den Kopf: "Okayyyyy, jetzt reichts. Ab ins Bett.".

Sie schloß (widerwillig) die App, nicht ohne das Bild vorher in ihrer Mediathek zu sichern und schaltete ihr Handy auf lautlos, bevor sie sich unter ihre Bettdecke kuschelte.

Lena biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe als sie sofort wieder an Karas unglaublich heißes Bild dachte.

'Ob ich heute wohl noch schlafen kann?..'.


	6. She knows Kara?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Leave kudos or comments or both..if you like ☺  
> sorry fürs lange warten

**___Maggies Auto___**

 

„SIE HAT WAS GEMACHT?!“ Maggie starrte Alex aus dem Fahrersitz heraus an.

"Maggie, guck' auf die Straße." lachte Alex und drehte Maggies Kinn wieder Richtung Verkehr. Maggie hatte angeboten, sie zur Arbeit zu fahren. Während der Fahrt hatten die beiden sich über alles Mögliche ausgetauscht; die Nachrichten, das Wetter, ihre (überhaupt nicht kitschige) Zuneigung zueinander und seit 2 Minuten..über Kara und Lena. Daraufhin hielt Alex ihrer Freundin ('Aww, Maggie war ihre Freundin!!!!') vor, wieso sie ihr nicht erzählt hatte, dass sie und Lena Luthor befreundet waren. 

 

**\-- 2 Minuten vorher --**

 

"Ich wusste nicht dass du dich für Lena Luthor interessierst, Danvers." kam es daraufhin neckend von Maggie zurück. Alex würdigte den Kommentar nur mit schräg nach hinten gelegtem Kopf und einem ‚Ist das dein Ernst?' - Blick in Maggies Richtung.

"Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Ist das so ein großes Ding? Mit L-Corps CEO befreundet zu sein?"

"Hör' mal, ich weiß es war nicht unbedingt das Richtige, aber Lena ist eigen wenn es darum geht, dass Freunde von ihren Freunden sie kennen. Sie denkt dann direkt, ihre Freunde, also z. B. meine Wenigkeit, würden ausgenutzt werden um an sie, die berühmte L-Corp Chefin, heran zu kommen. Es ist niedlich, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, deshalb hab ich sie nicht gefragt, ob es in Ordnung wäre, mit dir über sie zu reden. Verurteil' mich dafür, aber Lena und ich sind schon seit kleinauf Freunde, manche Entscheidungen stellt man da einfach nicht in Frage." 

Alex gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die rechte Hälfte ihrer Lippen. Maggie schaute einen Augenblick liebevoll zu ihrer Freundin ('Aww, Alex war ihre Freundin!!!') und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Straße.

"Ich verurteile dich nicht.…ich versteh es jetzt natürlich. Ich bin auch nicht sauer auf dich, wirklich. Aber apropos ob ich an Lena Luthor interessiert wäre - negativ, aber meine Schwester ist es." Sie sah Maggie erwartungsvoll an, da sie hoffte, diese Information würde sie überraschen.

"Oh, ich weiß, Lena hat mir erzählt, sie schreiben sich.", grinste Maggie. 

 

"Ohhh, du weißt es schon?", Alex gab sich keine Mühe, die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Maggie nickte.

Alex dachte kurz nach und rief dann triumphierend: "Ha, aber wusstest du auch schon, dass Kara - meine süße, kleine Schwester - ihr gestern Abend ziemlich...freizügige Bilder geschickt hat?".

 

**\-- Gegenwart --**

 

"Erzähl' doch nicht!“ wiederholte Maggie ungläubig.

Alex freute sich über Maggies Reaktion wie ein kleines Kind (oder Kara) über Süßigkeiten. "Scheint so als hätte Lena dir das noch nicht erzählt.", grinste sie.

Maggie machte nur eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, die Alex signalisierte, dass sie fortfahren sollte.

"Also, sie sind jetzt nicht so ausgesprochen schmutzig, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Kara sich im Negligé fotografieren würde. Und dann noch für jemanden, den sie kaum kennt."

Maggies Augen wurden groß und ihr Mund formte ein O, als sie überrascht und lauthals lachte: "Was?! Oh man, die kleine Danvers ist ja ganz schön flirtfreudig….. Aber das hat sie wohl von ihrer Schwester.". Maggie blickte schelmisch zu Alex herüber, die leicht errötete, sich aber schnell wieder fing und sagte: " Lena hat es ihr anscheinend angetan. ...Was ich ihr nicht verübeln kann...".

"Woho, hey! Moment! Was willst du damit sagen? Gefällt dir Lena etwa auch?", Maggie hielt vor dem Eingang des DEO (sie durfte nie mit rein, Alex ließ sie nicht, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie den Hundeblick und den Schmollmund in Kombination einsetzte. Und sie war SO gut darin!) und blickte Alex mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt.", beschwichtigte Alex sie.

Und zwinkerte.

"Wieso zwinkerst du? Findest du etwa doch, sie sieht gut aus?"

"Nein, Mags keine Sorge. Ich finde nicht, dass sie gut aussieht.“

Alex zwinkerte ein zweites Mal.

“Alex!! Was zur Hölle bedeutet das??“

Doch die große Brünette hatte ihr schon einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn gedrückt und war ausgestiegen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte gedämpft durch das Glas der Scheibe: "Maggie, denkst du wirklich, ich würde auf Lena Luthor stehen wenn ich dich habe?".

Sofort schmolz Maggies gespielter Ärger dahin und sie stieß ein leises (sehr leises, niemand hatte es gehört, Detectives seufzen nicht verliebt) "Aww." von sich. "Nein, tue ich nicht.".

Alex zwinkerte sie durch die Fensterscheibe an - "Alex, verdammt noch mal, was sollte das jetzt wieder?! Aleeeeex!" - und ging lachend die Stufen des DEO hoch.

 

 

**___ Noonan’s___**

 

Kara musste sich beeilen, ihr übliches Frühstück (zwei Donuts, ein Putensandwich, einen Apfel und einen großen grünen Tee) noch pünktlich vor ihrer ersten Vorlesung (“Das Rechtssystem der Vereinigten Staaten“, geleitet von Mr. Snapper - ugh, sie mochte diesen unfreundlichen, arroganten Kerl einfach nicht) bei Noonan’s abzuholen. Sie war etwas zu spät aufgestanden - nicht, weil sich ihre Gedanken fast die ganze Nacht um eine bestimmte dunkelhaarige Schönheit drehten und sie deshalb erst sehr spät Schlaf fand, nein, Unsinn - und zog sich deshalb in Eile ein leichtes, rosafarbenes Sommerkleid und dazu passende Ballerinas an. Sie stürmte, sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter werfend, aus ihrem Apartment in Richtung des Cafés. 

Als sie etwas außer Atem ihr Ziel erreichte, begrüßten ihre Freunde sie direkt.

 „Hey Kara, wir dachten schon, dir wäre etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen.“ rief Winn erleichtert in ihre Richtung.

 „Wie kommt ihr denn auf sowas?“ fragte sie, während sie zum Tresen marschierte und ihre Bestellung mit einem Lächeln entgegennahm und bezahlte.

 „Na, das letzte Mal, dass du kein Frühstück gegessen hast, war an dem Tag, an dem die große Magen-Darm-Grippe umgegangen ist und du gezwungen warst, dich nur von Flüssigem zu ernähren.“ erklärte James.

„Nicht, dass du nicht trotzdem versucht hättest, normale Nahrung zu dir zu nehmen.“, ergänzte Winn mit einem leicht angeekelten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

 Kara verdrehte die Augen und breitete hilflos die Arme aus. „Wie oft soll ich mich noch bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich mich auf deine Schuhe übergeben habe? Niemand hat dich gebeten, an dem Tag zu mir zu kommen.“

„Ähm doch, du, um genau zu sein. Ich zitiere: ‚Leute, bitte lasst mich nicht alleine in meiner Wohnung sterben. Wofür sind Freunde denn da? Bitte, bitte, bitte!‘. Das waren deine Worte.“

 Kara winkte ab: „ Wie auch immer, wir sind auf jeden Fall quitt. Lucys Geburtstagsparty letzten Monat, du erinnerst dich? Mein Kleid erinnert sich auf jeden Fall. Und jede andere Person, die Fotos von uns gemacht hat.“ Winn verzog den Mund, als er sich an seinen ‚kleinen Ausrutscher‘ erinnerte.

 "Jemand sollte Lucy für ihre nächste Party sagen, dass sie die Tabascosoße auf ihre Haltbarkeit überprüfen muss.“

 "Wer trinkt auch freiwillig auf einer Party Tabascosoße?!“, kam es von James und Kara gleichzeitig. 

 "Hey, ich bin Wissenschaftler! Wenn eine Verpackung sagt ‚You try you die‘ muss ich den Inhalt doch auf die Wahrhaftigkeit dieser Aussage überprüfen!“, verteidigte er sich.

 Beide Freunde lachten. "Winn, du bist ein Nerd, aber noch kein Wissenschaftler.“, sagte James.

 "Die Betonung liegt auf ‚noch‘, mein lieber Freund.“, gab Winn zurück und streckte James die Zunge raus.

 "Keine Sorge, du bist unser süßer, kleiner, intelligenter Nerd/Wissenschaftler-in-Arbeit, Winn.“. Kara drückte ihm grinsend einen Kuss auf die Wange und nach einer kurzen Gruppenumarmung verabschiedete sie sich, da sie es nach wie vor eilig hatte.

 

So eilig, dass sie nicht sah, wie die Frau, die ihr vergangene Nacht den Schlaf geraubt hatte, auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite kurz nach links und rechts schaute, bevor auch sie sich in das Cafè begab.

 Lena hatte keine wesentlich längere Nacht als Kara gehabt. Sie war es jedoch gewohnt, Dinge wie ausreichend Schlaf auf ihrer To-do Liste weit unten zu finden. Als CEO bekam man eben doch nicht immer alles, was man sich wünschte. Sie betrat das Noonan’s und ignorierte sofort alle Blicke, die ihr entgegenschlugen. Gerne wäre sie, wie sonst immer, schon vor einer Stunde hier gewesen. Dann hätte sie das Cafè nämlich um einiges leerer vorgefunden. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, den neugierigen Blicken und dem Getuschel keine Beachtung zu schenken (sie war ein Person, die in der Öffentlichkeit stand, da blieb so etwas nicht aus), trotzdem ging es nie komplett an ihr vorbei, dass die Leute _über_ sie redeten und nicht _mit_ ihr.

Die Tatsache, dass sie es der schönen Blondine zu verdanken hatte, dass sie ihr Frühstück und Mittagessen durch das sich stetig füllende Cafè tragen durfte, verbesserte ihre Laune jedoch eher, als dass sie sie verschlechterte. ‚Oh Kara‘, dachte Lena verträumt, als sie bezahlte und schnellen Schrittes wieder auf die Straße treten wollte. ‚Sie ist echt für Überraschungen gut. Und morgens scheint sie der perfekte Mix aus verschlafen, sexy und süß zu sein.‘, Lena erinnerte sich an das Bild und den Text zurück, die sie erwartet hatten, als sie aufgestanden war.

 

 _‚Guten Morgen Lena, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen, ich habe es zumindest versucht ;-D. Hab' einen schönen Tag, ich werde dir schreiben, sobald ich Zeit habe, versprochen! xx’_ stand unter dem Foto.

Und wow, dieses Foto!

Lena hatte sich noch nie so wach und gleichzeitig so.. erregt gefühlt, wie in dem Moment als sie Kara betrachtete: In ihrem weißen Negligè, auf dem Bauch liegend, halb von ihrer Bettdecke verdeckt.

Sie lächelte müde in die Kamera hinein, mit einer Hand stütze sie ihren Kopf ab. Ihre Haare lagen etwas verzaust auf ihrer Schulter und aus dem Winkel, aus dem sie das Foto geschossen hatte, konnte Lena einen sehr guten Einblick in…gewisse Bereiche von Karas Oberkörper erhaschen. Karas Ausschnitt verriet ihr, dass sie keinen BH zum Schlafen angehabt haben musste… und dass ihre Brüste  genau so rund und weich zu sein schienen, wie Lena sie sich vorzustellen gewagt hatte. Auch Karas Figur konnte sie auf dem Bild sehr gut erkennen.

Und was hatte diese Frau für eine Figur! Ihr Rücken bog sich in ein leichtes Hohlkreuz und hob dadurch ihren _unglaublichen_ Hintern, der durch das Laken bedeckt war, noch mal zusätzlich hervor.

Schon allein der Gedanke ließ Lena sich voller ungewohntem Verlangen auf die Unterlippe beißen und tief durch die Nase einatmen, um ein unangebrachtes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

‚Kara Danvers, du bist nicht die Einzige, die ein paar Tricks auf Lager hat.‘, hatte sie sich an dem Morgen gedacht und schoss ebenfalls ein Foto von sich selbst, noch während sie im Bett lag. Dass sie ihr Negligè noch trug und sich ihre durch den Schlaf unordentlich gewordenen Haare schon fast aufreizend mit einer Hand aus dem Gesicht hielt, war Lena durchaus bewusst. Ebenso war ich bewusst, dass sich ihr sexy Nachthemd durch diese Armbewegung leicht nach oben schob, weit genug, um einen Ausblick auf ihren - nicht wenig - trainierten Bauch freizugeben. Auf dem Foto lächelte sie und kniff die Augen leicht zu:

 

_'Einen guten Morgen auch an dich, Kara. Mir erging es genau so wie dir - willst du raten, woran es lag ;)? Ich freue mich auf deine Nachricht später.'_

 

Lena war ein weiteres Mal überrascht von ihrer…Offenherzigkeit. Sie dachte gar nicht darüber nach, dass Kara ihre Fotos weiterverwenden, sie an Journalisten senden oder im Internet hochladen könnte. ‚Leichtsinnig, Luthor.‘ sagte sie sich selbst. 

Und dennoch…sie vertraute Kara. 

Die Einsicht traf sie ein weiteres Mal wie aus heiterem Himmel. Vertrauen.. viele Menschen mussten sich Lenas Vertrauen hart erarbeiten, über Jahre hinweg. Bis jetzt war nur Maggie die Ausnahme. Sie hatte Lenas Vertrauen an dem Tag gewonnen, als sie dem Jungen, der Lena auf dem Spielplatz von der Schaukel geschubst hatte - Peter McBride, dieser Blödmann - eine Handvoll Sand von hinten in die Hose gestopft hatte und ihn damit zum Weinen brachte.

„Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein, Mädchen zu ärgern, du Doofie.“, hatte die kleine dunkelhaarige Latina-Italienerin gesagt und half Lena hoch. Seitdem waren die beiden unzertrennlich gewesen.

 Weiterhin in ihren Gedanken versunken rannte Lena fast in den jungen Mann hinein, der ihr halb den Weg zur Tür versperrte. Sie stoppte verwirrt und sah ihn an.

 „Entschuldigen Sie,... ich, i-ich will nicht unhöflich sein. Mein Name ist Winn.. Winn Schott. Sie sind Lena Luthor, richtig?“

 Lena musterte ihn kurz - sein Gesicht kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor - und als sie ein gefasstes: „In der Tat. Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Schott“ herausbrachte, erblickte sie James Olsen hinter ihm. „ Oh, und Mr. Olsen, welch’ eine Ehre, Sie hier anzutreffen.“.

 „Oh nein, Ms. Luthor die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits.“ antwortete James, reichte ihr schnell die Hand und lächelte sie an.

Als Lena sich wieder dem nervösen Mr. Schott - Winn - zuwandte, klickte es in ihrem Kopf.

Aber noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sprudelte Winn schon hervor: „ Ms. Luthor, ich liebe ihre Erfindungen! Ihr biotechnischer Sensor, der den Energieverbrauch aller Haushaltsgeräte in National City um die Hälfte gesenkt hat? Unglaublich!! Der ID-Scanner, der hilft, Flugpässe in kürzester Zeit auf Ihre Richtigkeit zu überprüfen ist eine der futuristischsten Entwicklungen in den letzten 30 Jahren, wussten Sie das? ..N-Natürlich wussten Sie das.. Und..und oh, Ihr mikrotechnischer Elektro..-“. Lena stoppte Winn mit erhobener Hand. „Mr. Schott, es freut mich, dass meine Technologien Sie so begeistern. Dennoch muss ich sie kurz unterbrechen, da sich mir eine Frage stellt.“.

 Winn schloss sofort den Mund und nickte um Lena anzuzeigen, dass sie ihre Frage stellen konnte. James trat unterdessen näher an die beiden heran.

Lena sah die Männer einen Augenblick lang an. „Sind sie beide mit Kara Danvers befreundet?“.

„Oh Kara, ja sie ist unsere beste Freundin. Sie ist ein Sonnenschein.“ erwiderte James lächelnd und Winn nickte bekräftigend.

 'Das glaube ich aufs Wort.', dachte sie. Nun war es auch Lena, die lächelte. Sie sprach erst zu James und dann Winn.

 „Gut, das zu wissen. Mr. Olsen, es hat mich gefreut, Sie mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht zumindest kurz sprechen zu können. Ich hoffe, dies war nicht das letzte Mal?“ James schüttelte leicht den Kopf:“ Das hoffe ich auch.“

 „Mr. Schott, ebenfalls ein Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen. Wenn Sie Zeit finden, statten Sie L-Corp doch mal einen Besuch ab und ich erkläre Ihnen, an welcher Technologie ich im Moment arbeite.“

Winns Augen schienen beinahe aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen, so sehr riss er sie auf.

„D-Das wäre eine große Ehre für mich, Ms. Luthor. Eine riesige Ehre. Eine ausgesprochen wundervo-“, James legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und bereitete seinem Gestammel ein Ende.

„Er wird auf ihr großzügiges Angebot gerne zurück kommen.“ Die beiden lächelten Lena an, James hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie trat hinaus und verschwand in der Menschenmenge.

 Die Jungs schauten ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, bevor Winn James' Arm ergriff und aufgeregt zudrückte.

„James, das war..! Das war Lena Luthor! Lena. Luthor! Oh wow, bitte sag’ mir, dass ich nicht träume.“

James lachte kurz und löste vorsichtig den Griff seines Kumpels. „Keine Sorge, das war kein Traum. Sie ist… unglaublich, du hast Recht. Und sie ist wirklich sehr nett.“.

Die beiden verharrten einige Sekunden in glücklicher Stille, bevor sie das vorhin Gesagte noch einmal Revue passieren ließen und den wichtigsten von Lenas Sätzen zur gleichen Zeit erkannten.

 

„SIE KENNT KARA!?!“ riefen sie wie aus einem Mund.

 


	7. You're Lena Luthor, god damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the 4 people actually following my work since the beginning - i love you. Not really bc I'm not that kind of person but - you're in my heart.
> 
> Freunde, es tut mir so leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ein neues Kapitel rausgekommen ist.  
> Arbeit, Stress, Stress, Stress usw. Plus ich bin seit einer Woche krank.  
> Aber als Entschuldigung habe ich dieses Kapitel länger gemacht als die anderen.
> 
> Enjoy and I hope you like it!!!

* * *

 

**___National City University___**

 

Kara hasste Mr. Snappers Vorlesungen. Sie mochte ihn als Person einfach nicht. Trotzdem setzte sie sich jedes Mal in die erste Reihe, da sie nach wie vor einen guten Studienabschluss anstrebte.

Dennoch fielen ihr die Stunden, in denen sie Ms. Grant zuhören durfte, wesentlich leichter als diese hier. Deshalb war sie auch aufs Neue mehr als erleichtert, als ihr Dozent sie und ihre Mitstudenten mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben und einer Handbewegung in Richtung Ausgang entließ. Kara stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus, als sie - schon fast in Lichtgeschwindigkeit - ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, ihre Tasche hoch hob und zur Tür hinausrannte. Gott, sie hasste ihn wirklich. Und Kara Danvers hasste nicht viele Menschen. Eigentlich hasste sie so gut wie niemanden. Außer Kriminelle und Bullys, die anderen Leuten Schaden zufügten. Mr. Snapper…war eine Art für sich. Ungerechte Benotung, arrogante Verhaltensweisen gegenüber seinen ach-so-ungebildeten Studenten, gelangweilte Antworten auf Nachfragen über seine Vorlesungen. All das schmälerte Karas Sympathie, die sie ihm aus Höflichkeit zu Anfang ihres Studiums entgegengebracht hatte, Tag für Tag.

‚Immerhin etwas Gutes hat die Sache.’, dachte Kara. Heute hatte sie nämlich nur Snappers Vorlesungen, die sie überleben musste, der restlichen Tag war wie immer frei. Schon etwas besser gelaunt machte sie sich auf in den breit ausgelegten Innenhof der Uni, in welchem sich schon viele andere Stundenten befanden, die sich in das Gras gesetzt hatten und die Sonne genossen. Kara tat es ihnen gleich, suchte sich jedoch ein schattigeres Plätzchen etwas unterhalb eines Baumes, weil die Frühlingssonne ungewohnt stark war und sie sich keine Sonnebrand holen wollte. Sie setzte und stütze sich mit ihren Ellebogen im weichen Gras ab.

Sie genoss den leichten Wind und den Geruch, den er mit sich brachte.

Blumen, frisches Gras und feuchte Erde.

Es roch nach Frühling.

Kara schloß die Augen und tat noch ein paar Atemzüge mehr. Sie liebte den Frühling. Sie nahm ihre Tasche, zog ihr Handy heraus und legte sie sich als Stütze unter ihren Kopf. 10:00 Uhr zeigte ihr Smartphone an. Und eine Nachricht von Lena. Kara setzte sich auf.

 

_„Einen guten Morgen auch an dich, Kara. Mir erging es genau so wie dir - willst du raten, woran es lag ;)? Ich freue mich auf deine Nachricht später.“_

 

Sie musste schlucken. Hart. Kara hatte heute morgen kurz überlegt, ob ihr Bild nicht etwas zu viel gewesen war. Immerhin kannten sie und Lena sich erst seit Kurzem.

Aber Lenas Text nach zu urteilen, machten der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit ein paar gewagte Fotos nichts aus. Und Lenas Bild nach zu urteilen, war Kara wohl nicht die Einzige, die gern mit dem Feuer spielte.

„Oh heilige Scheiße!“, entfuhr es Kara. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und schaute sich schnell um, ob es jemand mitbekommen hatte. Jeder schien mit sich selbst oder seinen Freunden beschäftigt zu sein. Keine merkwürdigen Blicke zielten in ihre Richtung. ‚Gott sei Dank.‘ Karas Augen wanderten wieder zu ihrem Handy zurück. Zu Lena zurück. ‚Diese Frau bringt mich bestimmt noch mal um.‘, dachte Kara, als sie Lenas Bauch betrachtete.

Es war schon fast unfair. Wer war in solch jungen Jahren schon so erfolgreich und besaß ganz nebenbei auch noch so eine unglaubliche Figur?! Sie erwischte sich beim Zählen von Lenas Bauchmuskeln (4 waren es auf jeden Fall) und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Kara, Herrgott nochmal. Lern‘ sie erstmal kennen und versuch‘ nicht jetzt schon, dir vorzustellen wie sie nackt aussieht.’ Kara musste kurz lachen. Als ob sie die Einzige wäre, die schon mal versucht hätte, sich Lena Luthor nackt vorzustellen. ‚ABER - Du bist die Einzige, die Fotos von ihr geschickt bekommt.‘ erinnerte sie sich selbst. Kara holte tief Luft durch die Nase. Um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, nicht damit die Röte in ihren Wangen verblasste, das war mal klar. „Okay, Schritt Nummer 1: Lern’ sie kennen.“, sagte sie laut zu sich als sie in das Chatfenster tippte und Lena eine Antwort schrieb.

 

_„Mir kommt es so vor, als wenn ich dieses Wort schon viel zu oft benutzt hätte…aber: Wow. Lena du siehst umwerfend aus :). Wow, wirklich. Wollen wir uns mal treffen?“_

 

Kara tippte auf ‚Senden‘ und starrte ihr Handy an. Und starrte…und starrte.

Und schlug sich vor die Stirn.

„Bist du denn bescheuert?!“ Oh Goooott. Oh Gott, oh nein.Oh. Gott.“ Wieso hatte sie Lena gefragt, ob sie sich mit ihr treffen wollte? Wer glaubte sie, wer sie war? Als ob Lena Luthor in ihrem Terminkalender überhaupt Platz für sie hätte. ‚So viel zu Schritt Nummer 1, das hat ja super geklappt.’, dachte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Sie musste das wieder grade biegen. Schnell.

 

_„Also ich meine, wenn du willst. Du musst natürlich nicht. Wir können auch einfach so weiterschreiben wie zuvor. Da habe ich auch nichts gegen :) ! Fühl’ dich zu nichts gezwungen. Also ich ähm ich würde mich gerne mit dir treffen, aber das muss nicht jetzt sofort sein. Oder überhaupt, wenn du das nicht willst. Alles gut, kein Stress :))“_

 

Wieso kam sie selbst per Textnachricht wie ein stotterndes, stammelndes, unsicheres Etwas rüber? Kara stöhnte und ließ den Kopf in ihre Hände fallen. „Au!“. Sie hatte kurz vergessen, dass sie ihr Handy noch hielt und es war mit ihrer Brille und diese wiederum schmerzhaft mit ihrem Nasenrücken kollidiert. Sie legte das Smartphone in ihren Schoß, nahm ihre Brille ab und strich sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht. ‚Okay Kara. Entweder hast du es dir jetzt vollends mit ihr verspielt oder sie will auf wundersame Art und Weise doch noch mit dir in Kontakt bleiben.‘

‚Vielleicht bleiben wir ja entfernte Bekannte, die sich an ihren Geburtstagen und an Weihnachten liebe Grüße schicken.’

„Ahhhh! Wieso bin ich nur so…so…Kara-mäßig?!?“, sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schlug ihren rechten Arm übers Gesicht.

Als Antwort kam nur ein fröhliches Zwitschern aus dem Baum neben ihr.

„Na vielen Dank auch.“ , stöhnte Kara.

 

**___L-Corp___**

 

Lena drückte die Eingangstür zu ihrem Büro mit ihrem Hintern auf, da sie ihr Essen immer noch in beiden Händen hielt.

Sie stellte ihr Frühstück (schwarzen Kaffee und einen Frischkäsebagel) auf dem Schreibtisch ab und verfrachtete das Mittagessen (Pekingsuppe mit Croutons) mitsamt ihrer Handtasche unter eben diesen. Während sie den Computer hochfuhr und die fertigen Papier von gestern sorgsam in die dazugehörigen Ordner steckte, dachte sie über ihre Konversation mit Karas Freunden nach.

Süß waren sie, das stand außer Frage. Nicht süß wie Kara. Eher niedlich….und nervös. Lena konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie an Karas Freund Winn dachte. Und sie schienen nette, höfliche Leute zu sein. Die Art von Freunden, die Kara verdiente. Lena freute sich sehr für Kara, dass ihr Umfeld ihr gerecht wurde. ‚Mal langsam, wer bin ich, dass ich beurteilen kann, wer Kara gerecht wird und wer nicht?‘, stoppte sie sich selbst. ‚Du kennst sie doch erst seit Kurzem. Lern‘ sie erstmal kennen. Der Rest ergibt sich dann. Und dann, irgendwann, vielleicht, bist du befugt, über ihre Freunde zu urteilen.’.

Lena nickte, wie zur Bestätigung für ihre eigenen Worte, leicht mit dem Kopf.

Trotzdem durfte sie ja zumindest denken, dass die Jungs keine schlechten oder allzu aufdringlichen Leute zu sein schienen.

„LEEEEENAAAA!“

Im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden.

Lena sah hoch und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig reagieren und ihren Kopf ruckartig nach hinten bewegen. Weg von Maggies hin und her wackelndem Zeigefinger, der gefährlich nah vor ihrem linken Auge schwebte. Sie sah Lena gespielt tadelnd an.

„Na na na, was hab ich da von dir und der kleinen Danvers gehört?“

Die Röte schoss in Lenas Nacken und sie rollte vorsichtshalber mit ihrem Stuhl noch ein Stück von Maggies - immer noch - urteilend ausgestrecktem Finger weg.

„Maggie, was zur Hölle? Wie schnell bist du?!...Und wie kommst du überhaupt- JESS!“

Ihre Assistentin erschien in der Tür die Augen weit aufgerissen, als wüsste sie bereits, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hätte. „Miss Luthor, es tut mir so leid! Detective Sawyer sagte, Sie sei nicht dienstlich hier und dass Sie bereits Bescheid wüssten und da Sie ja so gute Freunde sind dachte ich..ich dachte..-“, stammelte sie schon fast hilflos vor sich hin.

„Ja, _‚Miss Luthor‘_ , wir sind Freunde, schon vergessen? Freunde erzählen sich Sachen. So Sachen wie, dass sie neuerdings mit süßen, kleinen - oh und versauten - Studentinnen schreiben, zum Beispiel.“, unterbrach Maggie sie und zog Lena weiter auf. Ihr Versuch, dabei ein schlemisches Grinsen zu verstecken, scheiterte.

„Okay, okay. Gott! Jess, ist in Ordnung, gehen Sie bitte wieder zurück an die Arbeit.“ Lena atmete kurz durch und als Jess die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss - nich ohne noch mal ein fast schon gequältes „Tut mir so leid, Miss Luthor!“ durch den kleiner werdenden Spalt zu rufen - widmete Lena sich endlich ihrer Freundin. Die Röte hatte bereits ihre Wangen erreicht, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihr nicht anmerken, dass ihr die Situation unendlich peinlich war.

„Auch dir einen guten Morgen, Maggie.“ sagte sie betont ruhig.

„Oh pff, ‚guten Morgen‘ papperlapapp. Kommen wir doch direkt zu den wichtigen Dingen: Dein Verrat an unserer Freundschaft! Das Messer in meinem Rücken, geführt durch deine Hand! Oh Lena, was hast du mir angetan!“, Maggie lief um den Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich theatralisch mit dem Rücken zuerst in Lenas Schoß fallen.

„Du, die ich für meine engste Vertraute hielt!“, sie schlug sich ihren Arm über die Augen und rutschte auf den Boden. Halb auf Lena liegend, halb auf dem Boden kniend, verharrte Maggie in dieser Position und gab ununterbrochen wehleidige Geräusche von sich.

Lena, die schockiert aber durchaus nicht überrascht von Maggies kleiner Schauspieleinlage war, hatte ihre Hände an ihre Brust gehoben. Zum einen, damit Maggie sie nicht unter sich begrub, als sie sich in Lenas Schoß fallen ließ und zum anderen weil sie - wie bereits erwähnt - kurzzeitig geschockt gewesen war.

„Oh wow, sicher, dass du deinen Beruf nicht verfehlt hast, Mila Kunis?“ brachte sie nach einem kurzen Lacher heraus.

Das erweckte Maggie aus ihrer erstarrten Position und sie sah zu Lena hoch: „ Du findest ich sehe aus wie Mila Kunis?“.

Lena sah sie mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“

„Oh, aber impliziert. Und das ist das Gleiche, ätsch.“, sie streckte der CEO die Zunge raus und erhob sich endlich aus Lenas Schoß.

„Woher hast du dieses Zungerausstrecken bloß?..Hat deine Freundin etwa einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich, hm?“, neckte Lena Maggie und versuchte vergeblich von allen anderen Themen abzulenken.

Maggie stand mittlerweile wieder und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Fensterfront, sodass sie Lena von oben herab (und das kam wahrlich nicht oft in ihrem Leben vor... eigentlich nie) ansah: „Also Erstens, wenn dann habe ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie. Ich bin die Wilde von uns beiden.“

„Zweitens..“, fuhr sie fort, und beachtete Lenas „Ugh. Zu viel Information.“ nicht weiter, „.. denk' ja nicht, du kannst von dir ablenken. Ich habe etwas gehört und ich bin wirklich sehr gekränkt, dass ich es nicht zuerst von dir erfahren habe.“ Maggie verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollmund.

Lena ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen und stöhnte. „Och Maggie, jetzt sei nicht so! Ich zeig’ dir doch nicht jede einzelne Nachricht und jedes einzelne Foto was Kara und ich uns schicken.“

„AHA!“ Da war der Finger wieder.

„Also gibst du zu, dass ihr versaute Bilder hin und her schickt!“

Lena schlug Maggies Hand leicht weg: „ Die sind nicht versaut!..Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen, aber es sind keine Nacktbilder okay!? Sie ist süß.“

Lena musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie sich Karas Grübchen, ihre roten Wangen und ihr schönes Lächeln vor Augen führte.

Maggie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete ihre Freundin.

Sie hatte Lena lange nicht mehr so lächeln gesehen.

„Da gebe ich dir Recht.“, fügte sie ganz sanft hinzu und legte all ihre freundschaftliche Zuneigung Lena gegenüber in diese paar Worte.

Lenas Lächeln vertiefte sich und sie sah Maggie mit strahlenden Augen an. „Ich will sie kennenlernen, Maggie.“

„Ich wette, sie will dich auch kennenlernen.“

„Bist du dir da sicher? Ich meine, vielleicht ist sie auch nur-“

„ _Denk_ ’ den Satz nicht mal zu Ende. Kara Danvers ist eine unglaublich liebe Person und sie behandelt Menschen so, wie sie es ihrer Meinung nach verdient hätten. Und den Erzählungen ihrer Schwester nach zu urteilen, unterhält sie sich nicht nur mit dir, weil sie nett sein will. Die Kleine scheint ganz schön was für dich übrig zu haben.“, Maggie legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und zwinkerte sie an. Lena spürte wieder diesen leichten Schmerz vom ungewohnt langen Lächeln, aber es war ihr egal. Maggies Worte hatten ihren aufkeimendem Zweifel komplett beseitigt.

Sie stand auf und umarmte ihre langjährige Freundin. „Woah, sie scheint dich ja wirklich glücklich zu machen, wenn du mich schon freiwillig umarmst.“, nuschelte Maggie in Lenas Schulter - okay, in ihr Schlüsselbein - und drückte sie fest.

„Ist das doof? Mache ich mir zu schnell zu viele Hoffnungen?“, Lena löste sich leicht von Maggie um sie anzuschauen. Maggie lächelte und strich mit ihrem Daumen behutsam die Sorgenfalte zwischen Lenas Augenbrauen weg.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Kara fühlt bestimmt genauso. Sonst würde sie dir schließlich nicht so viele heiße Bilder schicken."

Lena löste sich nun endgültig aus der Umarmung und boxte Maggie leicht gegen die Schulter: „Wow, Stimmungskiller.“

Maggie hob nur die Schulter. „Sorry not sorry.“

Lena schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und blickte durch ihre Glaswand hinaus auf National City. Wieder blieb ihr Blick an der Universität hängen. „Maggie, es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe. Das wird sich in Zukunft ändern, versprochen. Außerdem…kann ich nichts dafür, wenn deine Freundin so ein Klatschweib ist.“ Bei ihrem letzten Satz musste sie grinsen. Sie hielt ihren Blick immer noch in Richtung der Fensterfront, selbst als sie hörte, wie Maggie scharf die Luft einsog.

„Wie hast du meine Freundin genannt?“

„Ähm…wunderschön?“, versuchte sich Lena zu retten.

„Pfff, das will ich auch meinen….....Moment, du findest meine Freundin wunderschön? Hey, sie ist vergeben, schon vergessen?!“, Maggie spielte die Entsetzte wirklich gut.

Lena drehte sich endlich zu ihr um und sagte: „Na und, ein gutes Auge erkennt Gold, wenn es welches sieht.“

Sie war zu weit gegangen, sie wusste es. Aber sie liebte es, Maggie zu ärgern.

Die Entrüstung ihrer Detective-Freundin war nun nicht mehr länger nur aufgesetzt: „Du..was? Wie..Woher kennst du denn solche Sprüche bitte? Ist auch egal - du findest Alex heiß?! Obwohl du gerade dabei bist, Kara näher kennenzulernen?“

Lenas jahrelang geübtes Pokerface kam ihr zugute, da sie gedanklich schon längst weinend vor Lachen auf dem Boden lag. „Wieso eine, wenn man auch zwei haben kann?“

Sie zwinkerte.

„OH NEIN! Nicht du auch noch!“ Maggie ging auf sie zu und Lena konnte das Temperament in ihren Augen aufflammen sehen. Oh, sie war sowas von zu weit gegangen.

„Wieso zwinkerst du? Wieso zwinkern immer alle, wenn sie so was sagen? WAS IST LOS MIT EUCH?!“ Sie warf schon fast verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft.

Lena konnte die Fassade nicht länger aufrecht erhalten und brach in Gelächter aus.

„Maggie! Maggie, alles ist gut! Ich will nichts von deiner Freundin, keine Sorge….auch wenn ich wirklich nicht weißt, was du mit dem Zwinkern meinst.“ Sie sah ihre Freundin entschuldigend an.

„Argh, Luthor! Wann hörst du eigentlich auf, mich aufzuziehen?..Okay, ja ich kenn die Antwort. Niemals, richtig?“ Lena nickte nur.

„Hey, aber dafür zahlst du es mir immer wieder heim, also sind wir quitt.“

Maggie nickte ihrerseits triumphierend. "Stimmt! Und jetzt hab ich sogar noch einen gut. Mach dich auf meine Rache gefasst!“ Sie kicherte und rieb sich die Hände.

„Sollte man nicht eigentlich diabolisch lachen, wenn man so etwas sagt?“, fragte Lena sie.

Maggie winkte nur ab. „Pfff, in welchem Jahrhundert lebst du? Ich erfinde das Böse einfach neu, Punkt.“

Lena hob nur beschwichtigend die Hände: „Oooookay.“

Sie grinsten einander an.

Sie wussten, wieso sie über so viele Jahre immer noch befreundet waren.

„Also, ich mach’ mich dann mal auf die Socken, kann schließlich nicht jeder sein eigener Chef sein und bestimmen, wann er anfangen will zu arbeiten.“, triezte Maggie Lena und verabschiedete sich mit einem Zwei-Finger-Salut. Lena rollte mit den Augen und winkte ihr hinterher. 'Wenn die wüsste…‘

 

Ein leises ‚Pling‘ lenkte Lenas Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Handtasche. Genauer gesagt auf ihr Handy.

„Ohhh, hat dir Kara etwa geschrieben?“, kam es von Maggie, die halb drinnen halb draußen stand und das Geräusch ebenfalls gehört hatte.

„Komm rein, meine Güte! Willst du, dass die ganze Firma Bescheid weiß?“

Das ließ sich Maggie nicht zwei Mal sagen und schlüpfte wieder in Lenas Büro hinein. „Na los, schau nach was sie geschrieben hat!“, drängelte sie.

Lena hob die Hand um Maggie zu beruhigen und griff in ihre Tasche.

Sie las Karas Nachrichten. Oder eher gesagt - _Maggie und sie_ lasen Karas Nachrichten.

„Uhhh, ich glaube du hast der kleinen Danvers ganz schön den Kopf verdreht, was?“, kam es neckend von Lenas linker Seite. (Maggie war zu klein, um über Lenas Schulter hinweg mitlesen zu können, das hatte sie sich schon vor einiger Zeit eingestanden.)

„Ich schwöre es dir, wenn du das hier mit deinen Kommentaren in irgendwas Versautes-“, begann Lena doch Maggie stoppte sie direkt, indem sie beide Hände über ihren eigenen Mund legte.

„Lena, nein. Tut mir leid, du weißt doch wie ich bin. Karas Nachrichten sind süß. Du bist süß. Ihr seid süß, okay?“

„...Ach verdammt, wieso kannst du den Welpenblick eigentlich so gut?“. Lena musste den Blick von Maggies großen Kulleraugen abwenden, sonst hätte sie sie - ein weiteres Mal heute - umarmt. Und Lena war kein Umarm-Mensch. Vor allem nicht zwei Mal an einem Tag.

Maggie lächelte, sie wusste, Lena war ihr nicht mehr böse. „ Also, wann trefft ihr euch?“

Lena schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Hallo?! Du hast mir vor 2 Minuten gesagt, du willst sie kennenlernen und vor Karas Wortkotze - sorry, aber das war es nun mal - hat sie gefragt, ob du sie treffen willst. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast oder?“, Maggie zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ihre Nachricht ignorieren und ihr erst in 3 Tagen antworten?“ Lena war hilflos. Ihr Gehirn schien einen Kurzschluss zu haben. Wieso? Sie war doch schon auf etlichen Dates gewesen. Was war nur los mit ihr?

„Was? Nein, was? Wie kommst du…bist du ein Kerl? Bist du ein Arsch? Nein, du schreibst ihr dass du sie gerne treffen würdest und dann schaut ihr mal ob ihr gemeinsam einen freien Tag findet. Ich weiß, das wird bei dir eher schwierig sein-“

Lena unterbrach sie: „Für Kara nehm’ ich mir auch einen Tag frei. Oder zwei.“

Maggie schaute sie vorsichtig von der Seite an. „Ooookay, ganz ruhig, Tiger. Schreib’ ihr erst einmal. Der Rest ergibt sich von ganz allein.“

Lena presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte schnell.“ Ja wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Danke Mags.“ Maggie drückte ihr ermutigend die Schulter. „Das machst du schon.“

Und im Rausgehen rief sie lachend: „Du bist schließlich Lena Luthor, verdammt noch mal!“

Jetzt musste selbst sie lachen. _Sie war Lena Luthor, verdammt noch mal_. Sie würde doch wohl mit einer Verabredung klarkommen.

Lena, die ihr Handy die ganze Zeit festgehalten hatte, atmete tief durch und schrieb Kara:

 

_„Kara, ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns mal treffen würden. Sag’ mir doch, wann du demnächst Zeit hast und dann schauen wir, was wir unternehmen. Wie klingt Abendessen?“_

 

‚Nicht schlecht. Garnicht schlecht, Luthor. Beeindruckend gelassen.‘ Lena klopfte sich gedanklich auf die Schulter. Und trotzdem spürte sie ein Flattern in der Magengegend als sie den Text abschickte. Sie war verdammt nervös. ‚Entspann‘ dich, jetzt kannst du sowieso nur noch abwarten.’, sagte sie sich und ließ sich wieder in ihren Bürostuhl fallen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie nur noch gut 15 Minuten Zeit hatte, um die Papiere für das anstehende Meeting zusammen zu suchen und zu frühstücken.

‚Gott sei Dank bin ich ein Frau.‘ dachte sie, als sie ihr Handy in ihre Tasche gleiten ließ, ihren Bagel in den Mund nahm und die benötigten Papiere aus den Akten und Ordnern zog. Multitasking eben.


	8. Smooth, Luthor. Really smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Leute, es tut mir echt krass leid, dass das wieder ein Jahrzehnt gedauert hat. Aber ich hatte tatsächlich mal mehrere Tage hintereinander was vor :D
> 
> Verzeiht es mir.
> 
> Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch und lasst mich hören, wie ihr es findet!

 

**___L - Corp___**

 

"Die Zusammenarbeit mit L-Corp wird nicht nur unserer Firma von Vorteil sein, das versichere ich Ihnen." Lena gab dem Firmenvorstand von NC Airlines nacheinander die Hand und reichte Jess die unterzeichneten Verträge.

Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, als alle den gläsernen Meetingraum verlassen hatten. "Jess, welche Termine stehen heute noch an?“

 "Ms. Luthor, Ihr 11 Uhr Termin hat abgesagt, National Enterprises sagt, sie hätten sich die Unterlagen noch mal genauer durchgesehen und bedürften keines Meetings, um uns ihre Unterstützung zuzusichern.“

"Oh, nett.", kommentierte Lena.

"Ab 14 Uhr erwartet Sie das Interview mit Cat Grant und einer ihrer Studentin der National City University, Sie wird Sie zur Kooperation mit Open Society Foundations einiges fragen und auch wie Sie als Frau Ihren CEO-Alltag bewältigen."

"Sie wird eine Studentin mitbringen? Wissen Sie wen?"

"Nein, tut mir leid, Ms. Luthor. Aber wenn Sie wollen, kann ich das umgehend in Erfahrung bringen.“ Lena war in Gedanken schon in ihrem Büro (genauer gesagt an ihrem Handy) und antwortete deshalb etwas verzögert: „…Nein. Nein Jess, das ist nicht nötig, danke.“

 Ihre Assistentin nickte. "Die Teambesprechung ist für 16 Uhr angesetzt und Lord Technologies haben die Vorstellung ihrer neuesten Erfindung ab 18 Uhr für Sie organisiert. Das L-Corp Labor hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, sie haben eine Art Durchbruch bezüglich des Makrozerstäubers erzielt und wollten es Sie wissen lassen. Vielleicht haben Sie Interesse, es sich anzusehen?" 

Sie hatte Mühe, mit Lena Schritt zu halten, da Ihre Chefin längst wieder ihr Büro angesteuert hatte.

 

Lena drehte ihren Kopf, ohne stehen zu bleiben: " Ugh, ich hasse Maxwell Lord und alles was mit ihm zu tun hat. Schicken Sie bitte Jonathan zu dieser Vorstellung, er wird mich ausgezeichnet vertreten. Und sagen Sie im Labor Bescheid, ich werde bei Gelegenheit heute noch nach unten kommen, um mir den Fortschritt anzusehen." Sie drückte die Tür zu ihrem Büro auf.

 "Aber Ms. Luthor, Mr. Lord bat explizit um Ihre Anwesenheit.“

 "Das wäre dann alles, Jess.", antwortete sie und ließ keinen Raum für weitere Diskussionen als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

 Bei der Erwähnung Cat Grants und einer ihrer Studentinnen war Lena hellhörig geworden. 

Vielleicht kam Kara ja? Aber das hätte sie doch wohl erwähnt. Oder? 

Soweit Lena sich erinnern konnte, war Cat Grant Dozentin für Menschenrechte an der Uni und Kara studierte eben dieses Fach. Sie merkte, wie sie nervös mit den Fingern auf ihren Schreibtisch trommelte, hinter dem sie sich niedergelassen hatte.

'Ruhig, Lena.', ermahnte sie sich und schloss die Hand zu einer Faust um ihre Finger unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. ‘Frag sie doch einfach.’ 

 

_„Hey Kara, sag mal hast du vielleicht vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass du dich schon heute mit mir treffen wolltest? ;)“_

 

‚Smooth, Luthor. Wirklich smooth.‘

 

… Okay, sie musste aufhören, sich jedes Mal selbst zu loben, wenn sie erfolgreich mit Kara flirtete… oder ihr eine korrekte, zusammenhängende Nachricht schrieb.

 

Lena legte ihr Handy auf den Tisch. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen kurz durchs Gesicht und stieß die Luft aus. Ihr 11 Uhr Termin fiel aus, das hieß, sie hatte jetzt knapp 3 Stunden, in denen sie tatsächlich nichts zu tun hatte.

Naja, nichts war gelogen. Sie hatte _nie_ nichts zu tun. Aber Lena zog sich ihre High Heels von den Füßen, massierte sie mithilfe eines Fußreflexzonenteppichs, den sie aus ihrer Schublade hervorgeholt hatte und beschloss, dass sie ihre Mittagspause etwas vorziehen würde. Sie atmete aus, diesmal aus Erleichterung und nicht aus Nervosität.

 Durch einen Anschwung mit den Füßen drehte sie ihren Stuhl Richtung Fensterfassade und die Frühlingssonne strahlte ihr schon jetzt entgegen. Lena schloss die Augen und strahlte zurück.

Sie wusste, wie sie ihre freie Zeit verbringen würde.

 

 Ihre Hand fand die Kurzwahltaste an dem Bürotelefon hinter ihr, sie angelte sich mit ihren langen Fingern den Hörer und hielt ihn ans Ohr.

 „Jess, ich werde bis 13 Uhr nicht in meinem Büro sein. Für äußerste Notfälle erreichen Sie mich auf meinem Handy.“

 „Okay Ms. Luthor, dann weiß ich Bescheid. Genießen Sie die Sonne.“

 Lena schmunzelte: „Danke, Jess.“

 

Sie legte auf und stieß sich nach einem letzten Blick auf National City aus ihrem Stuhl heraus und schlüpfte wieder zurück in ihre High Heels. Die Handtasche über der linken Schulter und ihr Handy und Mittagessen jeweils in einer Hand machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Dort angekommen schien ihr die Sonne noch heller zu sein als vorhin, weshalb sie ihre Sonnenbrille aus der Tasche fischte und sich aufzog.  Lena wusste, dass sie nun noch mehr Blicke auf sich zog, da die Brille ihre grünen Augen zwar verdeckte, die perfekt geschwungenen Augenbrauen und ihre Wangenknochen jedoch zusätzlich hervorhob und ihr somit eine noch eindrucksvollere Ausstrahlung gab.

 

Eindrucksvoll im Sinne von sexy. Das war Lena bewusst. Deshalb liebte sie es auch, diese Brille zu tragen.

Etwas das Ego zu pushen sollte ja wohl erlaubt sein, oder?

 

Sie schlenderte schon fast die Straße entlang, wobei sie sich immer wieder aufs Neue ermahnen musste, nicht in eine Art Laufschritt zu verfallen, da sie sonst immer im Stress war, wenn sie irgendwo hin lief.

Spaziergänge waren für sie schon immer ein Fremdwort gewesen.

Aber jetzt konnte sie endlich mal in die Schaufenster der Läden hineinsehen, an denen sie normalerweise vorbei hastete.

 Und was ihr alles entgangen war! Eine Konditorei mit wunderschönen, mehrstöckigen Torten z. B. ließ Lena das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.

Und das Sportgeschäft, das danach folgte erinnerte sie daran, dass sie am Wochenende am Wohltätigkeitshindernisrennen im National City Park teilnahm.

Die Vorbereitungen hierfür waren schon im vollen Gange, bemerkte Lena als sie die Straße überquerte und die weitläufige Grünfläche betrat. Sie bewegte sich an den Absperrungen entlang und betrachtete die Hindernisse in Form von Sandhügeln, Wassergräben und Kletterwänden. 

‚Das wird ein Spaß werden.‘, dachte Lena und ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie das gut 100m lange Schlammfeld sah, das direkt hinter eine der Kletterwände platziert worden war. 

 Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie liebte es sich ein bisschen dreckig zu machen. Schon im Kindergarten war sie eine der Ersten gewesen, die an Regentagen mit Gummistiefeln und Regencape in jede Pfütze sprang und immer lauter vor Begeisterung schrie, je höher das Schmutzwasser spritzte. Maggie folgte ihr meist dicht auf den Fersen.

Die beiden waren sogar offiziell von der Kindergartenbelegschaft zu „Schlammköniginnen“ gekürt worden - Maggie und Lena hatte sich geweigert, einen der Jungs „König“ werden zu lassen, weil es keiner mit ihnen aufnehmen konnte. Und weil sie schon damals eine gewisse Trotzhaltung gegenüber dem männlichen Geschlecht entwickelt hatten. Natürlich wussten sie zu dem Zeitpunkt beide nicht, wieso. Es war einfach so, Jungs waren doof. 

‚Und das sind sie noch immer:‘ Lena grinste in sich hinein als sie an die (gescheiterten) Datingversuche dachte, die sie unternommen hatte, bevor ihre Wahl endgültig auf Frauen fiel.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Kara. Wenn sie wirklich die Begleitung von Cat Grant sein sollte, dann musste Lena unbedingt die Bilder von der Blondine aus ihrem Kopf verdrängen. Zumindest für eine kurze Zeit.

 

… Diese unglaublich heißen Bilder…Karas wohlgeformtes Dekolleté, welches aus ihrem Nachthemd herausschaute, ihre endlos langen Beine…die sich bestimmt gut machen würden mit Lenas Kopf dazwischen-

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und schluckte, weil ihr Hals plötzlich sehr trocken geworden war. Nach einem letzten Räuspern hatte sie sich wieder allmählich gefangen. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie jedes Mal so eine verlangende Hitze im unteren Bereich ihres Körpers verspürte, wenn sie an Kara dachte.

 

…Natürlich wusste sie es.

 

Aber Sachen wissen und sich Sachen eingestehen sind zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe.

 

Lena wanderte am Teil vom Schotterweg, der nicht abgesperrt war, weiter, bis sie eine Parkbank direkt gegenüber des zentralgelegenen Sees fand, auf der sie sich niederließ.

Sie öffnete die Styroporverpackung, in der ihre Suppe gelagert war und begann in Gedanken versunken zu essen. 

‚Wenn Kara heute wirklich in meinem Büro auftaucht- okay, es reicht. Du weißt es nicht. Und Kara hat sich diesbezüglich auch noch nicht gemeldet. Also denk‘ darüber gar nicht erst zu viel nach. Wenn Ms. Grant jemand anderen mitnehmen wird, dann bist du nachher noch enttäuscht und das ist schlichtweg unprofessionell.’

Sie setzte sich aufrechter hin.

‚Genau. Nie unprofessionell werden, das ist wichtig. … Auch bei so arroganten Wichtigtuern wie Maxwell Lord nicht.‘

Allein der Gedanke an ihn ließ sie ihre Augenbrauen verärgert zusammenziehen.

Lena glättete die entstandene Falte schnell mit ihrem Ringfinger.

‚Nicht. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du wegen ihm nachher noch so ein lächerliches Facelifting brauchst.‘

Sie lachte. 

‚Ich hoffe Jonathan wird ihn in feinster Marnier abspeisen. Zu schade, dass ich das nicht live miterleben kann. Jonathans Verhandlungspartner haben schon immer den Kürzeren gezogen. Er machte seinen Job echt gut. Ich sollte ihm vielleicht mal eine Gehaltserhöhung anbieten. Ashlyn und den Kindern wird es auf jeden Fall zugute kommen.‘

Lena lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Jonathans warmherzige Familie. Sie hatten Lena bis jetzt jedes Jahr zu Thanksgiving eingeladen und auch wenn sie die Beziehungen zu ihren Angestellten stets distanziert halten wollte, gab sie bei Jonathan Treystone immer klein bei.

Und wie sie die Abende liebte.

Die Atmosphäre in dem gemütlichen Haus der Treystones am Rande der Stadt schien vor purer Nächstenliebe zu sprühen - Dylan und Hannah, die Zwillinge, steckten Lena früher oder später immer mit ihrer Lebensfreude an und am Ende des Tages jagte sie die beiden durch das ganze Haus oder spielte Verstecken mit ihnen. Lena lachte an diesen Tagen mehr als an den restlichen Tagen im Jahr zusammen.

Und in Jonathans Frau hatte sie eine weitere Freundin neben Maggie gefunden. Ashlyn besaß dieselbe ruhige Ausstrahlung wie ihr kahlköfpiger Mann und die gesamte Familie hatte strahlend hellblaue Augen.

Was Menschen bei Jonathans Blick oft als eiskalt und berechnend interpretierten, konnte Lena nach den vielen Abenden nur noch als einfühlsame und liebevolle Aufmerksamkeit einordnen.

Der 1,90m große, kräftig gebaute Mann wich an Thanksgiving nie von der Seite seiner Frau, die nur augenscheinlich das komplette Gegenteil zu sein schien.

Lange, hellblonde Haare und eine zarte Figur ließen Ashlyn schnell zerbrechlich wirken. Doch Lena wusste es besser. Nicht nur ein Mal hatte sie gesehen, wie Ashlyn ohne Mühe beide 5-Jährigen mit je einer Hand hochhob um sie voneinander zu trennen, wenn sie sich stritten.

Vor 4 Monaten hatten sie sogar Zuwachs bekommen und Lena war den Tränen nahe gewesen, als Jonathan ihr ein Foto aus dem Krankenhaus zukommen ließ.

Darauf schaute er seine Tochter, Emily, liebevoll an, während er sie im Arm hielt und halb auf dem Bett von Ashlyn saß. Ashlyn sah geschafft aus, aber der Glanz in ihren Augen stellte dies in den Hintergrund.

Lena liebte die Treystones, als wären sie ihre eigene Familie.

Mehr noch, wenn man bedachte, dass sie eine eher schwierige Beziehung zu ihrer Familie besaß.

Weshalb sie Jonathan auch so sehr vertraute, was schwierige Geschäftspartner anging.

Jeder Angestellte musste sich Lenas Anerkennung erarbeiten und Jonathan hatte sie sich nach mehr als 12 Jahren, in denen er sowohl bei Luthor Corp als auch bei L-Corp als führender Sicherheitsberater und Verwaltungsratsvorsitzender beschäftigt war, mehr als verdient.

 

Als die Firma noch Luthor Corp hieß und ihr Bruder Lex CEO war, lernte Lena Jonathan zum ersten Mal an ihrem 18. Geburtstag kennen.

Natürlich hatte ihre Mutter keine Geburtstagsparty für sie geplant und ihr Vater Lionel war auf Geschäftsreise. Doch er hatte ihr zumindest per Postkarte aus Bangladesh, die sogar pünktlich ankam, gratuliert.

Ihre Mutter…nun für sie war es ein Tag wie jeder andere.

 

 

_„Du wirst 18, Lena. Willst du dafür etwa eine Medallie? Andere haben in deinem Alter schon die Leitung einer internationalen Firma übernommen. Ist es nicht so Lex?“_

_Ihr Bruder sah sie kurz entschuldigend über den Frühstückstisch hinweg an bevor er antwortete: „Ja, Mutter. Ich muss jetzt auch los, Lord Industries sind noch immer nicht bereit, auf mein Angebot einzugehen. Wartet beim Abendessen nicht auf mich.“_

_Ihre Mutter lächelte zufrieden und schaute Lena fast schon süffisant an. „Siehst du?“_

_Lena schämte sich. Sie schämte sich, dass sie geglaubt hatte, der Eintritt in die Volljährigkeit wäre etwas Besonderes. Dass sie endlich nicht mehr unsichtbar wäre und ihre Mutter sie ernst nehmen würde. Weit gefehlt._

_Sie senkte den Blick und entschuldigte sich, als sie die Küche verließ und in ihr Zimmer ging. Rennen war im Haus nicht erlaubt._

_Sie weinte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis ihr Handy vibrierte. Verwirrt, da Maggie ihr schon per Geschenkpaket aus Brisbane - ihre polizeiliche Ausbildung fand dort statt - gratuliert hatte, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah nach, wer versuchte, sie zu erreichen._

Lex.

_„Hallo?“_

_„Hallo, Schwesterherz. Ich erwarte dich in 10min bei mir im Büro.“_

_Das wars. Lena schaute auf ihr Handy, das bereits wieder dunkel geworden war. Ein Hupen ließ sie fast von ihrem Bett fallen. Als sie aus dem Fenster blickte, sah sie eine von Lex’ Firmenwagen mit laufendem Motor vor dem Haus stehen._

_Sie sprang die Treppe runter und achtete nicht darauf,ob sie rannte oder angemessen ging._

 

_„Mutter, Lex will mich sehen. Bis später.“, rief sie nur in die Küche und war schon draußen. Einer von Lex’ Angestellten hielt ihr die Tür zum Wagen auf._

 

_„Hallo Lena, ich bin Jonathan. Ich habe gehört, dass du heute 18. geworden bist. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“_

_Lena war erstaunt, da ihr heute noch niemand persönlich gratuliert hatte, nicht einmal Lex._

_„Oh..d-danke, Mr. Jonathan.“_

  _Der riesige Mann lachte: „Nur Jonathan. Bitte, steig ein. Lex hat eine Überraschung für dich.“ Er schien höchstens 10 Jahre älter zu sein als sie._

_Sie grinste den großen Teddybär, wie sie ihn im Stillen taufte, weil er so eine freundliche Aura ausstrahlte (einfach zum Knuddeln), an und kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz._

_„Dann erzähl mal.“, begann Jonathan als er ebenfalls einstieg und losfuhr. „Wie ist es so, endlich 18 zu sein?“_

 

_Lena rutschte unbehaglich in ihrem Sitz herum. An die Worte ihrer Mutter erinnert, kam sie sich plötzlich wieder albern vor._

  _„Ich..ich denke, es ist nichts Besonderes, wissen Sie.“_

  _Jonathan schaute sie kurz mit seinen ruhigen, blauen Augen an. „Wieso denkst du das?“_

_„Nun, weil es so ist, oder? Lex hat in meinem Alter schon wesentlich mehr erreicht, also warum sollte ich stolz darauf sein, 18 geworden zu sein?“. Sie nahm sich die Worte ihrer Mutter immer so schnell an. Sie fühlte sich durchgängig weniger wert, wenn sie sie beurteilte._

_„Ach, aber warum vergleichst du dich denn mit deinem Bruder? Jeder Mensch ist anders und das ist auch gut so, weißt du? Wenn du genau wie dein Bruder wärst, dann hättest du doch nichts was dich ausmacht. Nichts was sagt: „Ich bin Lena.“ … Verstehst du, mit 18, da fängt das Erwachsenwerden erst an. Man entdeckt noch so viel von der Welt und vor allem von sich selbst. Du fängst gerade erst an dich zu entfalten. Lass dich da von niemandem einschränken.“_

_Er lächelte sie vollkommen überzeugt an._

_Und Lena glaubte ihm aufs Wort._

_„Besonders nicht von deiner Mutter, sie kann ein Biest sein.“, fügte er hinzu und zwinkerte._ _Lena musste lachen aber hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund, aus Furcht, ihre Mutter hätte es gehört. Völlig unbegründet natürlich._

_Jonathan parkte das Auto vor dem großen Eingang von Luthor Corp und drehte sich zu Lena._

_„Hey, Lena. Ich weiß, wir kennen uns erst seit 10min, aber Lex hat mir viel von dir erzählt. Und er ist wirklich stolz auf dich, hat sogar mal was davon gesagt, dass er dich gerne in seiner Firma hätte, wenn du alt genug wärst. Er ist von deinem Potenzial also mehr als überzeugt, und nach all dem was ich von dir gehört habe, bin ich es auch. Du musst nur an dich selbst glauben. Den Grips hast du.“_

_Er lächelte sie wieder an und ehe er sich versah, hatte Lena ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschwungen und drückte ihn fest._

 

_„Danke, Jonathan. Sie sind wirklich sehr nett.“ Sie strahlte ihn an._

_Er lachte und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. „Oh, danke. Du bist auch sehr nett, weißt du. Jetzt komm, Lex hat oben eine Überraschungsparty für dich geplant.“_

  _Sie stiegen beide aus und Jonathan bemerkte seinen Fehler._

_„Oh, … tu bitte überrascht, okay? Ich glaube, ich hab’s grade mächtig versaut.“_

_Lena nickte und beide lachten als sie die Treppe hinauf, den Eingang hindurch in Richtung Lenas Überraschungsparty marschierten._

 

 

Lena musste bei der Erinnerung an ihr erstes Treffen mit Jonathan schmunzeln. Er war schon damals ein guter Kerl gewesen. Und dieser Eindruck hatte sich bis heute nicht geändert.

 

Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Fast halb 1. Zeit, sich langsam wieder auf den Rückweg zu machen und das Büro für Cat Grants Besuch vorzubereiten.

Das ließ sich Lena nicht nehmen. Wenn sie jemanden persönlich in ihrem Büro empfing, richtete sie es gerne selbst her. Schließlich war es ihr Büro. Ihr Bereich. Also hielt sie es für selbstverständlich, Jess ein ums andere Mal die Arbeit abzunehmen, und ihre Blumen zu gießen, die Kissen ihrer Couch aufzuschütteln, das Wasser aufzufüllen und Papiere, die für das jeweilige Treffen nicht von Bedeutung war, wegzuräumen.

Sie entsorgte die leere Verpackung ihrer Suppe in einem Mülleimer neben der Bank und ging gemächlich wieder in Richtung L-Corp zurück.

 

 

 

**___National City University___**

 

 

Kara schreckte hoch, als ihr Kopf urplötzlich anfing, zu vibrieren.

Genauer gesagt, die Tasche, auf der ihr Kopf gelegen hatte.

Sie schirmte die Augen mit einer Hand ab und kramte hinter sich nach ihrem Handy. Sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn sie erwarteten mehrere Nachrichten von Alex, Winn und James. Alle erinnerten sie daran, dass sie noch das Essen und Trinken für den Spendenlauf am Wochenende besorgen sollte. 

 **Und**  dass dieses Essen nicht nur aus Teigtaschen und Donuts bestehen sollte.

‚Na gut, erwischt.‘, dachte sich Kara und rollte mit den Augen. Das waren eben leckere Snacks, was konnte sie dafür, dass nicht alle ihre Begeisterung dafür teilten?

 

Sie freute sich auf den Hindernislauf. Sie und Winn hatten sich als Freiwillige für die Essensstände eingetragen. Alex und James nahmen am Lauf teil. Die Wettervorhersage für Samstag war 1A, ein klarer Himmel und viel Sonnenschein erwartete die Bürger von National City. Kara schrieb ihren Freunden und Alex, dass sie schon wusste, was sie tat und dass sie sich ums Essen keine Sorgen machen sollten.

Dann sah sie eine weitere Nachricht.

Von Lena.

 

_„Hey Kara, sag mal hast du vielleicht vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass du dich schon heute mit mir treffen wolltest? ;)“_

 

Karas anfängliche Nervosität, die jetzt anscheinend immer bei Lenas Nachrichten in ihr hochstieg, wich Verwirrung, da sie nicht wusste, worauf Lena anspielte. Gerade, als sie ihr schreiben wollte, wie Lena darauf kam, legte sich ein langer Schatten über sie. Sie blickte hoch und sprang hektisch auf.

So hektisch, dass sie über ihre Tasche stolperte und sich an dem Baum neben ihr abfangen musste.

„Ms. Grant!“ 

Kara versuchte sich einigermaßen zu fangen und strich ihr Kleid glatt.

„Huh, Entschuldigung, ich habe Sie nicht kommen gehört.“

Ihre Dozentin blickte sie durch ihre Sonnenbrille hindurch eindringlich an. Kara konnte es spüren.

„Offensichtlich.“

Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang nur an und Kara rang weiterhin um Fassung, während sie ihre Brille zurecht rückte und sich räusperte.

„Kiera. In welchem Semester sind Sie?“

„Im sechsten, Ms. Grant.“

„Also stehen Sie nächstes Jahr vor Ihren Abschlussklausuren.“

„Ja, Ms. Grant.“ Es war keine Frage, aber sie verspürte den Drang, Ms. Grant sofort bei allem zu antworten.

 

„Und als Fast-Absolventin Ihres Studienganges ist Ihnen bestimmt auch bewusst, dass Sie Praxiserfahrung sammeln sollten… und zwar so viel wie möglich?“, fragte Cat und schaute Kara über ihre Sonnenbrille hinweg an.

Kara nickte eifrig. „Natürlich! Ich hatte letzten Sommer sogar das Glück, im National City Parlament einen Aushilfsjob zu bekommen und Brenda McFirley persönlich hat mir in der Zeit viel über ihre Bewegung ‘Open Society Foundations’ erzählt. Es war beeindruckend! Und durch Mrs. McFirley habe ich auch Richard Gibbs kennenengelernt. Er sagte, er kenne Sie! Er ist wirklich eine beeindruckende Person! …Sich als Mann für Frauenrechte einzusetzen, das ist einfach-“

„Jaja, lassen Sie mich raten. Beeindruckend.“, unterbrach Ms. Grant sie. „Wissen Sie denn auch, mit welcher Firma Open Society Foundations kooperiert?“

Kara musste nicht lange überlegen: „Ja, mit L-Corp! Die Firma hat Mrs. McFirleys Organisation letzten Winter ihre Unterstützung angeboten.“ Sie lächelte halb andächtig, halb verliebt (..halt, was?) bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Lena sich natürlich auch noch für Frauenrechte einsetzte.

Diese Frau war wirklich klasse.

 Cat entging Karas Ausdruck nicht und sie zog kurz verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„…Genau. Kiera, Sie werden mich heute dorthin zu einem Interview begleiten.“

Damit holte sie sie aus ihrer Tagträumerei und Kara erwiderte verdutzt: „Dorthin? Wohin? Zu L-Corp? Reden wir mit Lena pers-…i-ich meine mit Ms. Luthor persönlich?!“

Ms. Grant hatte bereits auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und schaute über ihre Schulter, als Kara schnell ihre Tasche überstreifte und sie einholte.

„Sehen Sie es als einmalige Möglichkeit, von zwei Persönlichkeiten der Frauenrechtsbewegung gleichzeitig zu lernen. Hopp hopp, das Treffen beginnt in 20min. Rufen Sie uns ein Taxi, ja?“

 

Kara öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Sie war mal wieder zu überrumpelt, um einen vollständigen Gedanken fassen zu können. Cat seufzte und blieb stehen. „Oder wollen Sie etwa nicht mit?“ Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Doch, doch natürlich! Ich bestelle sofort ein Taxi, Ms. Grant.“ Sie fummelte ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte, während sie Cats (zufriedenen?) Blick auf sich spürte. Sie sah hoch und bemerkte, dass Ms. Grants Lippen sich ganz leicht nach oben verzogen hatten. Nun war sie vollends verwirrt. Wollte Ms. Grant sie so unbedingt an ihrer Seite haben?

Und noch etwas ließ Kara kurz innehalten.

Lenas Nachricht! 

Jetzt wusste sie auch, was sie damit gemeint hatte. Oh Gott. Und Lena zu antworten ging jetzt auch nicht mehr, da sie nicht so unhöflich sein würde und vor den Augen von Ms. Grant mit ihrem Handy rumspielen wollte. 

Verdammt.

 

 „Gut. Wir wollen Lena ja nicht warten lassen.“

 „Ich meine natürlich 'Ms. Luthor'.“ Sie schmunzelte nun stärker und setze ihren Weg zur Straße vor dem Unigebäude fort.

 

Kara blinzelte und musste kurz schlucken. Ms. Grant konnte doch wohl nicht aufgrund dieses einen Satzes von ihr direkt vermutet haben, dass Lena und Kara sich kannten.

 

Oder?


	9. Especially when they're cute. 1/2

 

 

Lena hatte gerade die letzten 'Aufräumarbeiten' in ihrem Büro beendet und stellte die volle Glaskaraffe auf der Anrichte neben ihrem Schreibtisch ab, als Jess sich über die Freisprechanlage des Bürotelefons meldete.

"Ms. Luthor, Cat Grant ist hier. Soll ich Sie reinschicken?"

Lena drückte den Sprechknopf und antwortete: "Ja bitte." Sie richtete sich auf, räusperte sich und strich ihr Outfit glatt. 'Professionell, Lena, immer professionell bleiben. Wie es scheint, ist die Begleitung nicht K-'

Sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht beendet, da stieß Jess sachte die Tür auf und bat die beiden Gäste mit einer Handbewegung hinein.

Und Lena war, als würde die Zeit still stehen.

Dort, hinter Cat Grant, kam die süße Blondine, ihre Brille nervös zurecht rückend, die Tür hinein. Sie trug ein niedliches, rosafarbenes Kleid mit passenden Schuhen und ihre blauen Augen schienen durch das Blond ihrer Haare und die helle Kleidung noch mal zusätzlich hervorgehoben zu werden.

'Wow.' war alles, was Lena denken konnte. 'Wow. Wow. Wow.' Kara schien genauso überwältigt zu sein, da sie ab dem Moment, in dem sie durch die Tür trat von Lenas Blick magnetisch angezogen wurde. Blau traf Grün und es schien als wäre das das Einzige, was in diesem Moment zählte. Karas Mund öffnete sich leicht und Lena studierte ihre weichen und geschwungenen Lippen unangebracht eingehend.

So eingehend, dass ihr Mund auch aufklappte. Was sie aber erst bemerkte, als Cat Grant sich räusperte.

Lena blinzelte schnell, schloss ihren Mund und lächelte die beiden höflich an, als sie auf sie zuging um sie zu begrüßen.

"Ms. Grant, freut  mich, dass Sie hier sind.", sagte sie, während sie Cats Hand schüttelte.

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Ms. Luthor. Ms. Danvers ist meine Begleitung, aber sie wird in unserem Gespräch eher eine außenstehende Beobachterin sein." Cat erwiderte den Händedruck und deutete dabei auf Kara, die an die Seite von Ms. Grant trat.

Ein kleines, nervöses Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Karas Gesicht ab, als ihr Blick wieder Lenas fand. "...Ms. Luthor. F-freut mich sehr."

Sie streckte ihr die Hand hin, und Lena sah dass sie ganz leicht zitterte. Sie fand es unfassbar süß, wie aufgeregt Kara augenscheinlich war.

Nun aber vielleicht lag das auch nur an Lenas Berühmtheit und nicht an dem Fakt, dass zwischen den beiden ein eher ungeplantes erstes Treffen stattfand.

Trotzdem. Lena fand sie süß. Noch mehr, als sie ihre Hand ergriff, beruhigend zudrückte und sah, dass Karas Wangen sich leicht pink verfärbten. 

"Ms. Danvers. Ebenfalls ein Vergnügen.", brachte sie mit erstaunlich tiefer und schon fast eindringlicher Stimme hervor. Daraufhin verfärbten sich Karas Wangen noch stärker und Lena sah, wie sie leicht verlegen den Kopf senkte, wobei Kara den Blickkontakt aber nie abbrach.

'Oh Gott! Meine Flirt-Stimme!' Sie benutzte wirklich ihre Flirt-Stimme! Vor Cat Grant! Sie hoffte, dass ein schnelles Räuspern von ihrer Stimmlage ablenken würde und sprach an Cat gewandt weiter.

"Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Wasser vielleicht? Kaffee,Tee?"

Cat betrachtete sie einen Augenblick zu lange. 'Hat sie etwas gemerkt? Oh bitte nicht!'

Die Dozentin antwortete betont ruhig: "Vielen Dank, Ms. Luthor, Wasser wäre perfekt."

Lena deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der weißen Couch direkt neben ihnen. "Bitte, setzten Sie sich." Damit ihre Bitte auch Kara einschloss, sah Lena sie an und nickte bekräftigend.

Kara lächelte und Cat sprach, den Blick geradeaus als sie sich zur Couch bewegte.

"Kiera, wie soll Ms. Luthor das Wasser holen, wenn Sie Sie davon abhalten?" Es klang eher amüsiert als tadelnd.

Kara blinzelte und schaute nach unten. Auf Lenas und ihre immer noch miteinander verknüpften Hände. Lena schien es in derselben Minute zu realisieren und beide ließen die Hand der Anderen schnell los. Sie grinsten sich verschämt an.

Kara eilte zu Ms. Grant und ließ sich in gebührendem Abstand neben ihr nieder. Die Schwarzhaarige wandte sich um und goss Wasser in zwei Gläser, die sie vor ihre beiden Gäste stellte.

Sie setzte sich in einen bequemen, ebenfalls weißen Sessel ihnen gegenüber.

"Also. Sie stellen mir Fragen zu L-Corps Verbindung mit Open Society Foundations und meinem Alltags als weiblicher CEO, ist das richtig?" Lenas Frage war zwar an Cat gerichtet, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, Kara einmal kurz anzusehen. Gott, war diese Frau süß. Und gleichzeitig so trainiert, bemerkte Lena, als sie die freiliegenden Beine der Blondine in ihrem Sichtfeld wahrnahm. Wieder musste sie sich selbst zwingen, ihren Blick auf Cat zu konzentrieren.

Es war nicht einfach.

Vor allem nicht, als Kara plötzlich ihre Sitzposition änderte, die vorher noch übereinander geschlagenen Beine voneinander löste und Lena für eine kurze Sekunde eine verführerische Aussicht zwischen ihre Beine gab. Nur ein bisschen mehr von Karas Oberschenkel. Und dennoch, für Lenas untere Körpergegend reichte es, um unangebracht warm zu werden. 'Oh Gott.'

Sie wandte schnell den Blick ab, da Ms. Grant mit ihr zu sprechen schien.

"...wie genau es dazu kam." Cat blickte sie erwartungsvoll an, Stift und Notizblock bereit.

"Entschuldigung, wie war das? Verzeihen Sie, ich war in Gedanken."

Kurze Überraschung flackerte über ihr Gesicht, aber diese wich schnell einem beinahe wissenden Lächeln. " In Gedanken..Ms. Luthor, wenn es gerade unpassend ist, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen, wir können den Termin jederzeit verschieben."

Karas Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht. Sie hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was sie bei Lena auslöste. Sie wusste nur, dass Lena Luthor eine der schönsten Frauen war, die sie je gesehen hatte und sie wollte das Treffen unheimlich ungern so früh beenden. Ein winziger Zug ihrer Mundwinkel nach unten brachte Karas Sorge unbewusst zum Ausdruck.

Lena bemerkte dies und antwortete schnell und gefasst: "Nein, nein. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ein unvollendetes Projekt von heute Morgen. Lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe." Sie lachte entschuldigend. 

Cat nickte und wiederholte ihre Frage von vorhin. 

 

Kara fand es unglaublich spannend, bei so einem Interview dabei zu sein. Sie hoffte, ihre Nervosität, Lena früher als erwartet zu treffen, merkte man ihr nicht an. Falls schon, könnte sie es immer noch auf die Aufregung schieben, die jeder hat, wenn er eine berühmte Persönlichkeit kennenlernt.

Sie konnte ihre Augen aber auch einfach nicht von Lena losreißen. Diese Frau. War der Hammer. Ihr schwarzes Haar hatte sie zu einem professionellen Dutt gebunden und der dunkelrote Lippenstift passte wirklich perfekt zur gleichfarbigen Bluse, die sie unter einem dunklen Blazer trug. Der Rock ging ihr bis oberhalb ihrer Knie und sie trug High Heels, die mindestens 10cm Absätze besaßen.

Karas Blick wanderte Lenas kompletten Körper entlang. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Diese Frau strahlte ein solches Selbstbewusstsein, eine solche Energie aus....Kara fand es unglaublich sexy. Als ihr bewusst wurde,  _wie_ sexy Lena war, wurden ihre Atemzüge mit einem Mal immer schneller. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte ihre Atmung durch die Nase zu regulieren.

Mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Als sie wieder in Lenas Gesicht blickte und sah, wie sich ihre Kieferpartie beim Sprechen auf und ab bewegte und dadurch ihre perfekt geformten Wangeknochen in regelmäßigem Rhythmus hervortraten und wieder verschwanden, begann ihr Magen, sich merkwürdig leicht anzufühlen. Als wären dort kleine, bunte Tierchen, die freudig umherflatterten.

'Was ist denn nur los? Du kannst doch nicht jetzt schon so starke Gefühle haben. Du kennst sie doch noch gar nicht!', Karas Reaktionen auf Lena verwirrten sie zusehends.

Gott sei Dank beachtete sie Ms. Grant nicht sonderlich und auch Lena war auf das Gespräch konzentriert.

Kara fing sich allmählich wieder und lauschte dem Interview.

"...weshalb ich persönlich es unsinnig finde, zu sagen, dass weibliche Geschäftsführer automatisch schwächer dastehen als männliche. Das ist schlicht und einfach unlogisch und so nicht korrekt.", beendete Lena gerade ihren Satz.

Cat schrieb sich Notizen auf und überflog die beschriebenen Seiten schnell. 

"Ms. Luthor, ich denke, Sie haben alle meine Fragen beantwortet. Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit.“

Lena winkte ab. "Gerne." Dabei sah sie Kara an, nicht ihre Dozentin. 

Das intensive Grün ihrer Augen schien Kara praktisch zu hypnotisieren, so hilflos fühlte sie sich, als sie Lenas Blick erwiderte. Als sich ein Mundwinkel der Schwarzhaarigen zu einem flirty Schmunzeln verzog, entglitt ihr ein verblüfftes Quieken, denn Lena Luthor würde doch nicht ganz auffällig unauffällig mit ihr flirten, oder?

"Kiera, gibt es etwas was Sie dieser Konversation hinzufügen wollen?", kommentierte Cat ihre Reaktion, ohne zu wissen, dass Lenas Gesichtsausdruck der Auslöser dafür war. 

"Sie heißt Kara.“

Auch Ms. Grant sah Lena nun verblüfft an. Wenn auch aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Doch sie fing sich wesentlich schneller als Kara und ihre Überraschung wich einem Grinsen. 

'Oh, schande. So viel zu professionell.', dachte Lena, als sie realisierte, weshalb Cat sie so anschaute. 

"Woher wissen Sie, dass Ms. Danvers Kara heißt?" Da war sie. Die Frage, die Lena unter gar keinen Umständen beantworten würde. Auch Karas entsetztes Gesicht ließ vermuten, dass sie gleicher Ansicht war. 

Lena gestikulierte abschwächend mit einer Hand. "Ach wissen Sie, ich stelle immer Nachforschungen über Besucher an, die mir unbekannt sind." 

 

"Vor allem wenn sie so süß sind.“

 

"Genau."

 

Lenas Augen wurden weit, synchron zu Karas. 'Das hatte sie nicht wirklich gesagt oder?!' Kara blieb stumm, aber ihre dunkelroten Wangen waren Kommentar genug.

Cat hingegen hatte ihre Stimme nicht verloren. "Nun. Ich denke, meine Fragen sind jetzt wohl wirklich beantwortet." Sie erhob sich, ging fast schon triumphierend Richtung Tür und drehte ihren Kopf, als sie ihre Hand auf den Türgriff legte.

"Kara. Sie finden allein raus?" Sie ließ ihre Frage absichtlich unbeantwortet, als sie die Glastür öffnete und hinter sich zuzog.

Beide brauchten ein paar Sekunden um das gerade Geschehene zu verarbeiten.

Lena war schneller. "Ähm, also.... Hi Kara." Sie lächelte die Blondine peinlich berührt an.

Kara musste grinsen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ja, hi.. Das war jetzt..hui..ziemlich peinlich oder? Du ähm, d-du siehst wirklich gut aus. Das..wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit sagen." 

"Du auch. Oh ja, peinlich kann man das auf jeden Fall nennen. Naja, ich meine ich habe ja schon erwähnt, dass du süß bist..also steht das ja jetzt schon mal fest." Sie lächelte verschmitzt, um die immer noch im Raum schwebende Spannung etwas zu lockern.

Kara schaute sie nur lieb und bedächtig mit ihrem Welpenblick an.

Lena könnte sich diesen Gesichtsausdruck den ganzen Tag anschauen. Kara war wirklich süß.

Sie räusperte sich: "Alsoooo, willst du vielleicht einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Oder musst du wieder zur Uni? Ich kann dir einen Wagen rufen, wenn du willst."

Kara hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Oh, nein nein, ich muss heute nicht mehr zur Uni. Also ja, ich würde gerne einen Kaffee mit dir trinken gehen." Sie lächelten sich an.

 

"Wäre Kakao auch okay? Ich stehe nicht so auf Kaffee.", ergänzte Kara verschmitzt.

Lena musste lachen und nickte, als sie ihre Jacke vom Haken nahm und Kara die Tür aufhielt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich musste es einfach in 2 Teile aufteilen. Sorry für evtl. Flüchtigkeitsfehler.
> 
> Hope you like it!!!


	10. Especially when they're cute. 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin dann auch mal dazu gekommen, den zweiten Teil zu schreiben.
> 
> Solche Kapitel schreibe ich meist über mehrere Tage (okay, Wochen) [okaaay, Monate] also habt Verständnis für die lange Wartezeit. Es soll ja so gut wie möglich werden. Bitte Danke ☺ :D

 

"Jess, Sie wissen doch genauestens über die Vorgänge dieser Firma Bescheid, richtig?" Lena schloß die Glastür ihres Büros hinter Kara und sah ihre Assistentin an.

"Nun, oberflächlich ja, das gehört schließlich zu meinem Job. Wieso fragen Sie, Miss Luthor?" 

Die CEO brachte einen säuberlichen Stapel Blätter zum Vorschein, bei dem Kara sich wunderte, wann sie den aus ihrem Büro mitgenommen hatte.

"Ich möchte das Sie heute die Teambesprechung für mich leiten.", sagte sie und schob Jess die Blätter zu.

"A-aber Miss Luthor..ich kann Sie doch nicht vertreten!" 

Karas Augen wurden groß: "Oh nein, nein! Lena, du musst deinen Termin nicht verschieben, wir können auch wann anders-"  Lenas Hand auf ihrem unteren (!!) Rücken ließ sie augenblicklich verstummen.

 ...Nun ja, vielleicht gab sie noch ein klitzekleines, überraschtes "Oh!" von sich, aber wer achtete schon darauf…….. _Es hatte niemand bemerkt, oder?_

 "Jess, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie mich ausgezeichnet vertreten werden. Sie sind nicht umsonst meine persönliche und einzige Assistentin. Ihnen wird der gleiche Respekt entgegengebracht wie mir, also keine Sorge. In den Unterlagen finden Sie alle wichtigen Themen die heute angesprochen werden müssen. Ich zähle auf Sie."

 Lena lächelte sie zuversichtlich an.

Jess lächelte noch etwas unsicher zurück, räusperte sich aber und sagte: "Natürlich, Miss Luthor. Das bekomme ich hin. Vielen Dank für Ihr Vertrauen."

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und führte Kara die Etage entlang bis zu den Aufzügen. Sie drückte den Knopf an dem Privataufzug und die beiden stiegen ein.

Karas Nervosität machte sich wieder bemerkbar: "D-Danke, dass du extra deine Termine für mich umlegst, Lena. Das war wirklich...sehr nett." Sie lächelte Lena an, die die Blondine ebenfalls angrinste.

 Ugh, Lenas Hand auf ihrem Rücken machte es Kara wirklich nicht leichter, ihren Puls auf ein Normalmaß zu senken. Aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass sie sie wegnahm. Es fühlte sich so schön warm an. ....Irgendwie sicher.

Lena schaute sie weiterhin an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Kara blickte hinunter in ihre grünen Augen. Und wieder...schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Sie bemerkte, dass Lena kleine goldene Sprenkel in ihren Augen hatte, die im Licht schon fast zu glitzern schienen. Einfach wunderschön. 

 Als sie Lenas Atem auf ihrer Wange spürte, wurde ihr erst bewusst, wie nah sie sich gekommen waren.

Sie wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück auch wenn sie es im nächsten Moment bereute, da Lena ihre Hand von ihrem Rücken gleiten ließ.

 

"Entschuldige Kara, deine Augen sind nur....wirklich faszinierend. Ich..tut mir leid, das war wohl etwas nah, nicht?" Lena lachte kurz auf.

"Oh, nein alles gut. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, wirklich." Kara schüttelte schnell den Kopf und lächelte sie wieder an, hielt sich aber im letzten Moment davon ab Lenas Hand zu nehmen um ihre Aussage zu unterstützen. Sie war anscheinend nicht die Einzige, die sich in den Augen der Anderen verloren hatte.

"Okay." Lena konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. 'Was ist nur los mit dir, sie würd dich noch für vollkommen idiotisch halten. Hör auf damit.'

Solange Kara sie so ansah... konnte sie einfach nicht anders. Wieso auch, der Moment war wundervoll. Sie hatte sich noch nie so...glücklich gefühlt? Lena wusste nicht ob es das Wort war, nach dem sie suchte. Fakt war, dass es sich gut anfühlte.

Hier mit Kara zu sein.

Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Ganz allein. Nur sie und diese hübsche Blondine..

 

Ein Räuspern unterbrach ihren Gedankenfluss.

 

"Ähm, Ms. Luthor? Wollen Sie nicht mal einen Knopf drücken?" Jess' Kopf erschien in der Fahrstuhltür.

Beide Frauen schauten Lena's Assistentin erschrocken an, als wären sie gerade bei etwas erwischt worden.

"Oh, ja natürlich.", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige und drückte auf das 'E'. Die Türen schlossen sich und Kara grinste sie verschmitzt an.

"Upps."

 "Ja. Upps." Sie lachten beide.

 

Lena ließ Kara den Vortritt, als der Fahrstuhl mit einem leisen 'Pling' das Erreichen des Erdgeschosses ankündigte und die Türen sich wieder öffneten.

"Oh." lächelte Kara und ging vor Lena her durch das Foyer in Richtung Ausgang.

'Na Manieren hab ich auch noch, das ist doch gut zu wissen. Weiter so.' dachte Lena.

Den kleinen Teufel auf ihrer Schulter der ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, sie hätte den Vorwand doch nur benutzt, um auf Karas Hintern zu schauen, ignorierte sie so gut es ging. Auch wenn es schwer war, die Tatsache,  **dass** sie Karas hintere Partie vor sich hatte, zu ignorieren. Vor allem weil Karas einen ziemlich geschwungenen Gang besaß. 

'Tat sie das etwa mit Absicht?' Lena verwarf diesen Gedanken direkt wieder, Kara war viel zu unschuldig.

…..Obwohl. 

Sie musste direkt wieder an ihren Bilderaustausch mit ihr denken.

'Vielleicht irre ich mich ja.' überlegte sie und konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Diesmal war es Kara, die die Tür von L-Corp aufhielt und Lena zuerst durchgehen ließ. Sie grinsten sich beide an, als könnten sie einfach nichts anderes tun wenn sie sich ansahen.

Die Schwarzhaarige verdrehte gedanklich die Augen.. und fand ihr Dauergrinsen trotzdem gar nicht, nein überhaupt nicht schlimm.

"Also, hast du irgendein Lieblingscafé, in das wir gehen wollen?" Kara gesellte sich zu Lena, die bereits auf den Fußgängerweg vor dem Gebäude getreten war. Sie würde überall mit ihr hingehen, das war mal klar.

"Hm, kennst du das Noonan's? Wollen wir dahin?"

Fast überall.

"Oh..äh, ich glaube um die Uhrzeit ist es ziemlich voll dort und ähm..die vielen Studenten sind bestimmt sehr laut. Du weißt schon, junge Heranwachsende und so.." Kara lachte verkrampft und ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, um Lena eine gute Alternative zum Noonan's zu bieten. Sie wollte nämlich unter keinen Umständen, dass Lenas und ihr erstes Date zu einer Art 'Doppeldate' wurde, nur weil James und Winn sich früher oder später zu ihnen gesellten. Sie wusste, dass die beiden heute den ganzen Tag dort verbringen würden, weil es

 

a) heute 4 Donuts zum Preis von 2 gab (solange der Vorrat reichte und man die Donuts zum Dort essen und nicht zum Mitnehmen bestellte) und

 

b) ihre Freunde sich vorgenommen hatten, ein hochkonzentriertes Brainstorming zu betreiben, um Karas 'eingerostetem Liebesleben' auf die Sprünge zu helfen - Winns Worte. Sie waren anscheinend wirklich verzweifelt was den gemeinsamen Spieleabend anging.

Und Kara wusste, dass sie ausflippen würden und Lena im Endeffekt die längste Zeit ihr 'Date' gewesen war, weil die Jungs sich von ihrer besten Seite zeigen wollten und das mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr schief gehen würde. Kara kannte sie doch.

Außerdem wollte sie Lena schon irgendwie für sich allein haben. Sorry not sorry.

 

„Ähm...okay." Lena lachte kurz über Karas Aussage, aber dachte nicht länger darüber nach, wieso sie sich so entschieden hatte. "Wo möchtest du dann hin?"

"Wie wärs denn mit dem Park? Ich weiß dass dort ab und zu ein süßer, alter Mann mit seinem Stand steht und den besten Kakao verkauft den ich je getrunken habe!" 'Wow, das war ja noch nicht mal gelogen UND ein echt guter Plan B.' lobte sich Kara selbst.

 

„Verkauft er zufällig auch Kaffee?“

 „Ja.“

„Na dann mal los.“, strahlte Lena sie an und die beiden liefen nebeneinander in Richtung Park.

Sie unterhielten sich den kurzen Weg bis dorthin über alles Mögliche.

Lenas Arbeit, Karas Studium, ihre geteilte Liebe für Essen und für Sport, Alex, Maggie, …ja wirklich über alles.

„…und dann hab ich gesagt, dass ich wirklich gerne an einem der Stände bei dem Wohltätigkeitslauf dieses Wochenende aushelfen würde. Immerhin“, Kara zog mit einem Lachen gespielt entschuldigend ihre Schultern hoch, „liebe ich Essen wirklich. Und es mit Leuten zu teilen bzw. ihnen den nötigen Energieschub während des Laufs zu geben, macht mich nur noch glücklicher.“

 

Lena lachte als sie den Stand des ‚süßen, alten‘ Mannes erreicht hatten und sagte: „Du bist generell ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch, nicht wahr?“ Sie schaute die Blondine von der Seite an, die eingehend die Getränkekarte studierte und bekräftigend mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Alex nennt mich ständig Frohnatur und ich denke das trifft es ganz gut, oder?“ Die Schwarzhaarige verzog ihre Lippen zu einem zustimmenden Lächeln und gab ein fast geflüstertes „Ja, das trifft es sehr gut.“ von sich.

Kara drehte ihren Kopf und schaute sie für den Bruchtteil einer Sekunde überrascht, aber dann sehr verliebt an.

‚Halt mal..verliebt? Lena, keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen.‘, Lena blinzelte schnell, um den Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu vertreiben.

 

Sie räusperte sich: „Und was nimmst du? Geht auf mich.“

 „Oh, nein Lena, du musst nicht-“

„Ich bestehe darauf.“ Sie sah die Blondine an.

„…Hm, na gut, ich hätte gerne einen Kakao mit Kokosraspeln auf der Sahne. Bitte Danke.“ Karas Grinsen brachte Lena beinahe selber wieder zum Lachen. 

„Aye, aye, Käpt’n. Willst du uns eine freie Bank oder sowas suchen?“ 

„Aye, aye, Käpt’n.“ Kara salutierte und hielte Ausschau nach einer Sitzgelegenheit für die beiden.

 

Lena bestellte lachend für die beiden und als sie bezahlte und sich umdrehte, winkte Kara ihr von einer Bank fast direkt neben der langen Schlammbahn entgegen.

„Na da hast du dir aber einen schönen Platz gesucht. Ich freue mich immer mehr auf den Lauf, je öfter ich diesen Parkour betrachte.“ Die Schwarzhaarige reichte Kara ihren Kakao und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Eiskaffee.

Kara, die ihren heißen Kakao bereits runterkippte, als sei es normalwarmes Wasser, verschluckte sich und musste husten.

„Du…du nimmst an dem Lauf teil?“

 

„Ja, sorry das habe ich vorhin vergessen zu erwähnen, als du darüber geredet hast.“

 

Die Blondine wischte sich etwas Kakao mit einem Taschentuch vom Kinn. „Ach, ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich bin nur freudig überrascht, dass wir uns also eventuell da sehen.“ Sie strahlte Lena an.

 

„Klar sehen wir uns, ich freue mich auch schon drauf, dass du mich mit ‘dem nötigen Energieschub’ versorgen wirst, ha!“ Sie grinste und unterstrich ihre Aussage, indem sie einen Arm in Popeye-Manier anspannte. Sie wusste nicht woher sie diese völlige Selbstüberzeugung nahm, aber sie setze noch eins drauf, indem sie den anderen Arm ebenfalls anspannte und vorsichtig, damit sie ihren Kaffee nicht verschüttete, in die gleiche Position brachte.

„…Oh man, das war jetzt echt blöd oder?“ Sie schaute zu der Blondine, die ihrem Kurzauftritt stillschweigend, aber mit überraschtem Blick folgte.

Lenas Wangen wurden heiß und sie spürte wie peinlich berührt sie wurde, weil Kara noch immer nichts sagte.

 

Kara schnaubte und lachte laut los. Lena stimmte erleichtert mit ein. 

 

„Du bist ja Eine…“, sagte Kara zwischen mehreren Lachern. 

„Da veräppelt sie mich tatsächlich, na was halt ich denn davon..“, sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, lächelte und zwinkerte Lena zu.

 

Sie war froh, dass Kara sie nicht für völlig bescheuert hielt und ihre Wangefarbe normalisierte sich wieder etwas. „Sorry, aber wenn du mir so eine Vorlage gibst.“

 

„Gern geschehen.“ Kara lachte immer noch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du, für jemanden der eine ganze Firma alleine leitet, bist du ganz schön auf dem Boden geblieben. Nicht, dass ich etwas anderes erwartet hätte, ich wollte es dir nur gern sagen.“

 

Lena hatte es noch nie so betrachtet. Sich noch nie so betrachtet. Sie nahm immer an, dass die ganzen anderen Firmenbosse einfach von Grund auf arrogante Schnösel waren. Dass ausschließlich ihr Job sie dazu gemacht haben könnte, das hatte sie nie in Erwägung gezogen.

Vielleicht weil es bei ihr nie der Fall gewesen war. Ihre Mutter war schließlich auch eine unausstehliche Person, ohne wirklich herausragende, berufliche Erfolge gehabt zu haben.

 

„Danke, Kara. Ich finde es schön, dass du mich so einschätzt.“ Sie sah Kara tief in die Augen und lächelte, um ihre Dankbarkeit wirklich aufrichtig rüberzubringen.

 

Die Blondine erwiderte ihren Blick. Und wieder war es, als wären sie völlig allein.

 

So wenig Worte, wie sie kurz zuvor gewechselt hatten, so viel schienen sie sich jetzt mit ihren Blicken zu sagen. Beide fühlten sich absolut wohl bei der jeweils anderen.

Lenas Blick wanderte kurz - nur ganz kurz - zu Karas Mund, der leicht offen stand.

Sie musste schlucken und suchte in Karas Augen nach Verwirrung..oder Erlaubnis.

Der Blick der Blondine hätte nicht wärmer sein können und als Kara sich nach vorne beugte und ihr Gesicht Lenas näher brachte, konnte sie sehen, dass ihre Pupillen größer geworden zu sein schienen, fast, als würde sie das gleiche Verlangen spüren wie Lena.

Sie ließ ihre Hand von der Bank in Richtung Karas gleiten und hielt eine Sekunde inne, bevor sie sie, ohne den Blick je von Kara abgewandt zu haben, auf ihre Hand herabsenkte.

 

Lena merkte fast nicht, wie Kara leise und schnell die Luft durch den Mund einsog und ihre Pupillen sich noch ein Stück mehr vergrößerten.

  
Fast.

 

So nah, wie sie ihrem Gesicht mittlerweile war, entging ihr der Luftsog und die Veränderung in Karas Augen einfach nicht.

Und sie merkte, wie es in ihrem Brustkorb nur so flatterte. Es fühlte sich warm und gleichzeitig kalt an, aber nicht auf eine schlechte Art und Weise.

 

Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie sich so schnell wieder so nah gekommen waren, aber es war ihr auch vollkommen egal.

Karas Zunge, die im Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihre Lippen leckte, ließ sie aufhören zu denken.

Aufhören zu atmen.

Aufhören etwas zu riechen, außer den leichten, süßen Kakaogeruch, der von Karas Lippen kam.

Aufhören etwas zu hören, außer den stetig schneller werdenen Atem der Blonden.

 

Beinahe zeitgleich beugten sich beide Frauen zueinander und Lenas Brust schien kurz vorm Explodieren zu sein. Sie vernahm ein leises, verlangendes Wimmern von Kara und es gab ihr den Rest.

 

Sie griff mit einer Hand leicht aber fordernd an Karas Hinterkopf und in ihre Haare und zog sich noch näher zu ihr heran. Karas Hand spürte sie an ihrer Taille. Auch sie zog, zerrte fast, um den Abstand zu ihr zu verringern.

Lena hob den Kopf ein Stück um endlich Karas Lippen mit ihren eigenen berühren zu können und Kara öffnete ihren Mund noch ein bisschen damit-

 

 

„Miss, entschuldigen Sie. Miss.“

 

Die beiden sprangen praktisch auseinander, so ertappt fühlten sich beide.

 

Der alte Mann vom Getränkestand stand vorsichtig lächelnd vor ihnen.

 

„Verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Ich habe nur gesehen, dass Sie sich hier hin gesetzt haben und mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie mir keine Gelegenheit gegeben haben, Ihnen Ihr Wechselgeld zurückzugeben. Hier bitteschön.“ Er reichte der vollkommen perplexen Schwarhaarigen mehrere Scheine und etwas Kleingeld. Lena nahm es mit geöffnetem Mund entgegen.

 

„Das wars auch schon, ich wünsche Ihnen beiden einen wunderschönen Tag!“

So schnell wie der Mann gekommen war, so schnell war er auch schon wieder weg und ließ die zwei verdatterten Damen zurück.

 

Lena sah zuerst auf das Geld in ihrer Hand und dann zu Kara. „Ich…“ Sie wusste gar nicht was sie sagen wollte. „Du…also das…“ Ob sie überhaupt jemals wieder fähig war, vernünftig zu sprechen?

Kara erging es ebenso, sie blinzelte und holte tief Luft. Die Röte ihre Wangen blieb jedoch.

„Ja also…ich ähm..“, sie lachte. Über sich selbst und über das gerade Geschehene.

 

„Gehen wir ein Stück? Ich glaube, der Wind tut uns gerade vielleicht ganz gut.“ Sie lächelte, stand auf und hielt Lena ihre Hand hin.

Lena räusperte sich und nahm sie. “Ja. Ja, da hast du vielleicht nicht ganz Unrecht.“

 

Auch sie holte tief Luft und ihr Kopf klärte sich wieder etwas.

Gott, was war hier grade nur passiert? _Oder_ ** _fast_** _passiert._

 

‚Tja‘, dachte Lena als sie und Kara den Parkweg, der noch passierbar war, entlangliefen. 

‚Manchen Frauen kann man wohl sehr schnell nicht mehr widerstehen.‘

 

 _Vor allem, wenn sie so süß sind_ , hallte Ms. Grants Satz in ihren Ohren nach.


	11. Just wow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wurde mal wieder Zeit, oder was meint ihr? :D

Kara atmete tief durch. Lena und sie liefen nebeneinander den teilweise abgesperrten Bereich des Parks entlang.

Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie musste einfach etwas sagen. Auch um die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu lösen.

"Hör mal-"

"Hey ähm,-"

Sie kicherten beide. Kara sah Lena von der Seite an. "Du zuerst."

Lena blickte einen winzigen Augenblick lang auf den Schotterweg vor ihren Füßen und holte tief Luft bevor sie erneut anfing zu sprechen: "Also, ich weiß wir kennen uns noch überhaupt nicht und ich möchte das natürlich sehr gerne ändern. Aber ich-ich...ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass du denkst, dass...dass das meine Masche ist oder so." Sie fasste sich verlegen an den Nacken.

"Was genau meinst du?" Kara sah sie vollkommen neutral an. 

"Naja, also dass ich mit jedem, mit dem ich ausgehe, direkt beim ersten Treffen schon so... _weit?_ gehe. D-du, du...also..argh--" Lena verfluchte sich kurz selbst für ihr absolut bescheuertes Stottern. 

"Ich glaube, dass wir uns echt gut verstehen und dass wir uns, wenn wir uns länger und besser kennen, sogar noch besser verstehen könnten. Es wäre schade, wenn du irgendwie auch nur den leisesten Eindruck hast, dass ich dich wie andere .... _oberflächlichere_ Bekanntschaften behandele. Also wegen des, wegen d-des-" Okay, **was** genau war los mit ihr? Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich.

 

"Wegen des Fast-Kusses?" Die Blondine half ihr, ihren Satz zu beenden und sah sie lächelnd an. Lena nickte und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. "Genau.", flüsterte sie.

Lena schaute erneut hinunter auf den Boden und bemerkte, dass Kara ihre Hand den ganzen Weg von der Bank bis hierhin nicht losgelassen hatte. Nicht, dass es sie störte. Sie blieben neben einer ca. 20m langen Strecke mit mehreren Hindernissen aus Ölfässern und Stangen stehen, weil Lena kurz an Karas Hand zog um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie nicht weiterlaufen sollte.

 

Kara sah sie an, immer noch ohne jegliche Verurteilung oder Besorgnis in ihrem Blick. Die Schwarzhaarige drückte langsam ihre Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken der Blonden.

"Es klingt vielleicht etwas voreilig, aber ich vertraue dir, Kara. Sonst hätte ich dir auch niemals...naja,  _solche_ Bilder geschickt."

"Du meinst das Bild von den Sternen und das von dir beim Zähneputzen?", Kara zwinkerte und grinste sie an.

Lena schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Hey."

Kara trat einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm Lenas andere Hand, sodass sie sich nun gegenseitig an beiden Hände hielten. "Auch wenn ich vielleicht nicht den Eindruck mache, aber ich schicke ebenfalls nicht jeder x-Beliebigen diese Art von Fotos." Lena lächelte sie an. "Kara, einen solchen Eindruck machst du nicht, wirklich."

Die Blondine stieß einen gespielt befreienden Seufzer aus und schaute dabei kurz gen Himmel. "Puh, da bin ich aber erleichtert."

Lena war froh, dass auch Kara die Spannung zwischen ihnen lockern wollte. Nicht, dass es eine schlechte Spannung gewesen war...vielleicht einfach nur etwas unangebracht für ein erstes Date. 

Diesmal bewegte Kara beide Daumen in Kreisen über Lenas Haut. Lena schmolz praktisch unter der Berührung dahin. Dass sich so wenig Körperkontakt so gut anfühlen konnte, hatte für sie immer wieder aufs Neue etwas Magisches an sich. "Magst du mit mir noch die Runde hier zu Ende gehen?" Die Blonde nickte, sah ihr jedoch nur in die Augen und machte keine Anstalten den Weg fortzusetzen.

Lenas Blick schnellte von Karas einem Auge zum anderen, auch sie bewegte sich nicht. 

"Weißt du, ich mag dich und deine grünen Augen ganz gerne.", sagte Kara und lächelte.

"Mit  _ganz gerne_ gebe ich mich vorerst zufrieden.", Lena zwinkerte und brachte Kara zum Lachen.

Oh man. Wenn sie wüsste, was Karas Satz und ihr Lachen mit Lenas Herz anstellten.

Sie setzten endlich den Weg fort und sie war sich sicher, dass es viele ihrer Tage erfüllen würde, wenn sie die Gelegenheit bekäme, dieses Lachen öfter hören zu dürfen.

___________________

 

"...er ist einfach ein unglaublich unangenehmer Zeitgenosse und Dozent.", beendete Kara ihre Ausführung über ihr Studium und Mr. Snappers Vorlesungen im Besonderen.

Sie waren schon fast wieder bei L-Corp angekommen. Lena lachte: "Ich glaube ich kenne da auch so jemanden." Kara drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

"Maxwell Lord."

"Meinst du er kann es mit Mr. Snapper aufnehmen?", fragte sie leicht lachend.

"Oh ich denke die beiden könnten ziemlich gute Freunde werden, um ehrlich zu sein." Die Schwarzhaarige stimmte in das Lachen ein.

Kara ließ ihre Hand von Lenas Unterarm zu ihrer Hand gleiten, streichelte sie kurz und hielt Lenas kleinen Finger schließlich ganz sachte fest. Es war eine unglaublich süße Geste und Lena musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht ein sehr hohes und sehr erfreutes „Aww“ von sich zu geben. "Du.", begann die Größere von ihnen.

Lena sah sie nur lächelnd an.

"Das heute hat mir wirklich gut gefallen und ich hoffe sehr, dass wir uns morgen bei dem Hindernislauf sehen?" Kara ließ es wie eine Frage klingen, obwohl sie sich vorgenommen hatte, wesentlich überzeugter rüberzukommen und es einfach als Aussage stehen zu lassen. Verflucht sei ihre Nervosität.

Sie blickte Lena an, wieder konnte sie nicht anders als zu starren. Erst jetzt wurde ihr so wirklich bewusst, mit wem sie sich getroffen hatte.  **Auch** wenn sie ihre Meinung über die Schwarzhaarige nach wie vor nicht von Lenas Namen oder ihrer Karriere beeinflussen lassen wollte, schlich sich wieder dieser kurze Zweifel ein. ..Warum Lena sich mit ihr traf, wenn sie doch nun wirklich jede haben könnte.

Sie fasste ihre Gefühle schnell in Worte, bevor Lena ihr antwortete. "A-also nur, wenn du es einrichten kannst. Ich meine-", sie rückte ihre Brille zurecht und lächelte verschmitzt, "du wirst bestimmt genug damit zu tun haben, den Parkour zu laufen, deshalb ist es verständlich wenn wir uns nicht sehen, keine Sorge."

Nun war es an Lena, die andere Frau zu beschwichtigen: "Kara." Sie manövrierte sie sachte in Richtung der Seite des Bürgersteigs, die nicht so belebt war, und Kara stand mit dem Rücken an der Gebäudewand von L-Corp.

Lena trat einen halben Schritt zurück, um Kara nicht das Gefühl zu geben, sie wolle zu sehr in ihre Distanzzone eindringen.  _Das hob sie sich für ein späteres Treffen auf_. Trotzdem nahm sie zur Verstärkung ihrer folgenden Worte Karas Hand ganz sanft in ihre.

Sie sah hinab, drehte Karas Hand so, dass die Innenfläche nach oben zeigte und zeichnete dort langsame Linien mit ihren Fingerspitzen.

"Wenn ich an den Lauf morgen denke, freue ich mich vor allem auf dich." Kara schluckte, sie mochte was Lenas Hand da tat und wollte, dass sie nie mehr damit aufhörte.

Sie trat den halben Schritt, den Lena zurückgewichen war, vor und studierte abwechselnd Lenas Handbewegung und diese grünen Smaragde in dem Gesicht der CEO.

"Wirklich?", fragte sie.

Lena nickte:" Ja. Wirklich."

Karas freudiges Lächeln war ansteckend und Lena fragte sich erneut, ob man auch Muskelkater im Gesicht bekommen konnte.

 

Sie wurden von einem Vibrieren in Karas Tasche unterbrochen. "Oh." Kara sah sie entschuldigend an und holte ihr Handy heraus.

"Ach verdammt..", sage sie mehr zu sich.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Lena hörte auf, Karas Hand zu streicheln, sehr zu Karas Bedauern, trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sie besorgt an.

"Oh, nein alles gut! Ich muss nur noch das Essen für morgen organisieren. Vielleicht sollte ich langsam mal los." Sie steckte das Smartphone zurück in ihre Tasche.

"Also...", Kara wollte noch nicht gehen.

"Also.", wiederholte Lena und grinste leicht. Auch sie wollte nicht, dass das Treffen schon endete. Aber ihr kam ein Gedanke, der ihr gefiel.

"Hey, magst du mir deine Nummer geben? Ich meine, ich würde auch in unserem Chat weiter schreiben, das ist kein Problem. Was dir lieber ist."

Kara hatte ihr Handy bereits wieder in der Hand und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, also ja, wir können gerne Nummern tauschen!"

 

 

Sie speicherten sich gegenseitig unter ihren Kontakten ein und Lena hatte ihr Handy noch immer in der Hand als Kara sie schon umarmte. Es war etwas stürmisch, aber das machte Lena nichts. Ohne Nachzudenken schlang sie die Arme um die Taille der Blondine und schmiegte ihr Kinn an die Stelle zwischen Karas Schulter und Nacken.

Lena war die erste die sprach: "Es hat mir heute auch sehr gefallen, Kara." "Oh, und du riechst echt ganz gut.", ergänzte sie, weil es ihr jetzt erst auffiel.

'Oh man, war das jetzt komisch?', fragte sie sich.

Doch die Vibration die von Karas Brustkorb ausging, beruhigte sie sofort. Sie bemerkte wie gut es sich anfühlte, Kara zu umarmen.

"Mit _ganz gut_  gebe ich mich vorerst zufrieden", lachte die Ältere und auch Lena stimmte ein.

Sie lösten sich voneinander. "Wir schreiben?"

Lena nickte und winkte Kara zu, als sie sich vom L-Corp Gebäude entfernte und in Richtung Innenstadt begab.

Sie stand so lange vor dem Eingang ihrer Firma, bis sie die blonden Haare in der Menschenmenge nicht mehr ausmachen konnte.

Lena drehte sich um und betrat schmunzelnd ihren Arbeitsplatz.  _Sie war es schon fast leid, ständig diesen Gesichtsausdruck zu tragen. **Fast.**_

'Einfach... wow.', dachte sie.

 

Im Fahrstuhl angekommen, meldete sich ihr Handy und sie war sehr überrascht, eine Nachricht von Kara auf ihrem Sperrbildschirm zu sehen.

Auf Karas Seite des Whatsappchats standen nur zwei Worte, die aber ausreichten, um Lenas Schmunzeln in ein Strahlen zu verwandeln:

 

" _Einfach... wow. xx_ "

 

 

**__Karas Apartment__**

 

Kara stieß die Tür zu ihrem Apartment mit dem Kopf auf, da sie in beiden Händen voll gepackte Einkaufstüten trug. Sie schloss sie hinter sich mit einem eher weniger eleganten Fußtritt und ließ die Tüten schnell auf ihre Kücheninsel fallen.

"Uff, wenn ich gewusst hätte dass ich **so viel** einkaufen muss, hätte ich Alex gefragt, ob sie mitkommt um beim Tragen zu helfen.", keuchte sie.

Sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, Mini-Wraps für das Rennen morgen vorzubereiten. _Okay,_ nicht sie hatte sich dazu entschieden, Alex, Winn und James hatten sie vielmehr damit beauftragt. Nun stand sie hier und war schon ein bisschen stolz, dass sie sich nicht doch dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, zumindest eine kleine Notfallration an Donuts einzukaufen. Hey, Zucker beim Sport kann auch manchmal helfen. Zwar nur kurzzeitig, aber wer achtete schon auf die Details.

Kara warf ihre Schlüssel in die dafür vorgesehene Schale und begann grade damit, ihre Einkäufe auszuräumen als zwei Sachen gleichzeitig passierten:

 

Ihr Handy zeigte ihr an, dass sie eine Nachricht bekommen hatte ( _Oh, wie sie darauf hoffte, dass die von Lena stammte..)_ und es klopfte an der Tür. Sie ging zur Tür und holte ihr Handy aus der Umhängetasche um zu sehen, dass sich ihre leise Hoffnung bestätigte.

Sie quietschte kurz vor Freude, während sie die Tür aufzog, den Blick jedoch weiter auf ihr Handy richtete, weil sie den Chat öffnete.

"Hey Kara! Du hast nach tatkräftiger Unterstützung gefragt und hier sind wir!", verkündete Winn mit James im Schlepptau.

"Jaja, ganz toll. Kommt rein, kommt rein." Kara bedeutete ihnen mit einer halbherzigen Handbewegung in ihre Wohnung zu treten und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, während sie weiter auf ihr Handy starrte.

"..Uhm..wow, nicht zu viel Freude bitte." Winn schaute James mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, als sie eintraten.

Kara hörte ihn nicht. 

_"Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund. Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen, Kara."_

Sie freute sich unglaublich, dass Lena ihr geantwortet hatte. Und sie wusste überhaupt nicht, wieso. Das war doch schließlich normal. ... _Aber sich mit Lena Luthor zu treffen, das war nicht ganz so normal._  

Sie konnte nicht sagen, was dieses Gefühl in ihrem Brustkorb bedeutete, das einzige was wichtig war war, dass es sich unglaublich gut anfühlte.

"Erde an Kara!" James' Hand erschien in ihrem Sichtfeld. Kara schaute hoch.

"Sorry, Leute! Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid!" Sie meinte es wirklich so.

Winn schaute sie an: "Mhm, ich hab eher den Eindruck, dass du dich über was auch immer da grade auf deinem Handy passiert mehr freust." Er klang gespielt verletzt.

"Genau, und so sehr grinsen haben wir dich das letzte Mal gesehen als, ... okay du grinst eigentlich immer, aber trotzdem.", stimmte James ihm zu.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint." Kara ließ ihr Handy wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und setzte das Auspacken ihrer Einkäufe fort. "Könnt ihr die Tortillas schon mal so vorbereiten, dass wir sie später nur noch füllen müssen?" Sie reichte beiden die Packungen mit den Tortillas und beschäftigte sich  _etwas_ zu schnell wieder mit dem Gemüse.

Weil sie mit dem Rücken zu den beiden stand, sah sie nicht, wie sich die Jungs nachdenklich ansahen, bis Winns Augen wissentlich aufblitzten.

Er sog laut hörbar die Luft ein. "Neeeein!" stieß er hervor.

Kara wandte sich ihm schnell zu: "Was? Was ist los?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

Winn umrundete breit grinsend die Kücheninsel und legte einen Arm um Karas Schultern. "Du,Kara. Du bist los." Er sah James triumphierend an, der genau so verwirrt dreinblickte wie Kara.

"James, hilf' mir doch mal eben.", spielte Winn den Vergesslichen. "Wen haben wir noch gleich im Noonan's getroffen? Sehr nett übrigens.", fügte er den letzten Satz für Kara hinzu und nickte bekräftigend, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen.

Jetzt fiel auch bei seinem Freund der Groschen. Er grinste und stützte sich auf der Kücheninsel ab, den Blick auf Kara gerichtet. "Kara, du wirst es kaum glauben. Wir haben Lena Luthor getroffen. Und sie war unglaublich nett, da kann ich Winn nur Recht geben."

Kara verfolgte das ganze Schauspiel der beiden und ihre Verwirrung verwandelte sich in Nervosität. Wussten die beiden Bescheid? Hatte Lena mit ihnen geredet? Sie versuchte weiterhin so zu tun, als wüsste sie nicht, welche Verbindung es zwischen Lena und ihr geben sollte.

"Oh, echt? Jungs, das ist ja echt cool und ich hätte sie auch gerne getroffen. Aber was hat Lena mit mir zu tun?"

...

" 'Lena'?", fragte Winn an ihrer Schulter und deutete mit seinen Fingern Gänsefüßchen an.

'Oh shit.', dachte Kara.

Sie hatte den gleichen Fehler begangen wie Lena bei Ms. Grant. Sie war sowas von geliefert.

"James?", führte Winn das kleine Spielchen fort, als Kara sich aus seiner halben Umarmung wandte und ins Gemüseschneiden rettete. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich schon, sie spürte die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht ansteigen.

"Ja, mein Freund?", antwortete James, weiterhin auf die Kücheninsel gelehnt. Kara musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass er noch breiter grinste als zuvor.

Ouh, wie sie wünschte sie könnte allen beiden ihr blödes Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischen und dem Gespräch, was unabdingbar kam, entfliehen. Sie wusch das Gemüse mehr als gründlich in der Hoffnung, dies könnte das, was noch kam, entweder nicht eintreten oder beschleunigen lassen. Aber sie wusste, dass das mehr als hoffnungslos war.

Winn sagte:"Haben wir Ms. Luthor mit Vornamen angesprochen?" James schüttelte den Kopf:"Oh, aber nein." "Nicht mal du, obwohl du schon auf vielen von ihren Pressekonferenzen warst und sie dich zumindest etwas kannte, richtig?", machte er weiter. 

"Das ist korrekt.", Kara konnte das Lachen in James Stimme schon hören und sie verzog das Gesicht.

"Hmm, interessant." Winn lehnte sich nun seitlich von Kara auf die Anrichte neben der Spüle.

"Kara, willst du wissen was Ms. Luthor uns noch Interessantes mitgeteilt hat?" Er sah sie abwartend an. James gesellte sich zu ihm.

"Hmhm?" Kara konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Lebensmittel vor ihr.

"James, sag es unserer Freundin."

"Oh, Ms. Luthor hat uns gefragt, ob wir eine Kara Danvers kennen."

Die Paprika rutschte ihr aus den Händen und landete mit einem 'Pock' in der Spüle. Kara hob sie schnell wieder auf, doch es war schon zu spät - wenn nicht ihr Verhalten zuvor sie verraten hatte, so tat es die Paprika nun endgültig.

"Oh..das, ist ja merkwürdig, was?", sie drehte sich um und sah die beiden unschuldig an. "Warum sie wohl nach mir gefragt hat."

Winn schaltete sich wieder ein:"Nun, wir haben gedacht die Frage kannst du uns beantworten. Warum hat  _Lena_ nach dir gefragt? Und woher wusste sie überhaupt, dass wir mit dir befreundet sind?"

Die beiden sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

Kara ließ besiegt das Küchentuch fallen, mit dem sie sich die Hände abgetrocknet hatte und seufzte:

"Ughh, okay, ist ja gut! Wir schreiben. Also, wir _haben_ geschrieben. Über die App. Und jetzt schreiben wir bei Whatsapp. Also, davor haben wir uns getroffen. Genauer gesagt heute. Aber das war nicht geplant. Also,  **dass** wir uns treffen schon, aber nicht wann bzw. nicht heute. Das war rein zufällig. Ms. Grant weiß es wahrscheinlich auch schon, sie hat mich quasi mit Lena alleine gelassen. Ohhh, wird sie wütend sein? Oder mich für unprofessionell halten? Oh nein, meint ihr, sie könnte etwas Schlechtes über Lena sagen? Etwas was ihrer Karriere schaden wird? Oder ihrem Leben generell? Oh nein, nein nein, da hab ich noch überhaupt nicht drüber nachgedacht, ich muss Lena fragen, ob sie sich dessen überhaupt bewuss-" " **Kara.** " James stoppte sie.

Sie sah die beiden an, die sie wiederum mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachteten.

"..."

"Was?"

" 'Was?'? Kara, du..ihr.., Lena und du- ihr, ihr..", stotterte Winn.

"Ihr habt euch getroffen? Wow, das ist...wow.", half James (naja,  _ein wenig._ )

Kara grinste wieder so, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie den beiden die Tür aufgemacht und auf ihr Handy gestarrt hatte. "Ja, oder?..Sie ist wirklich..einfach..wow."

"Kara, das ist fantastisch!" Winn hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden. "Du musst uns  **alles** erzählen."

Kara sah die beiden kurz an, ein (hoffnungslos verknalltes?) Lächeln im Gesicht. "Oh, man. Wo soll ich anfangen, sie ist..wirklich unglaublich." 

Sie arbeiteten weiter an den Tortillas, während Kara ihnen alles erzählte.

Dass sie Lena angeschrieben hatte. Dass sie vom ersten Moment an begeistert war von ihr. Rein äußerlich aber bei dem Treffen dann auch komplett von ihrem Charakter. Dass sie sich fast geküsst hätten.

"Waaaas?" warf Winn an diesem Punkt kurz ein.

Wie sie sich fühlte, wenn Lena ihr schrieb. Wie sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart gefühlt hat.

Das Einzige, was sie außen vor ließ, waren die Fotos, die sie getauscht hatten. Das ging die beiden nun wirklich nichts an.

 

Als sie fertig war, bemerkte sie selbst, ohne von den beiden darauf hingewiesen werden zu  müssen, dass sie die ganze Zeit über ziemlich glücklich ausgesehen hatte.

"Leute." sagte sie etwas alarmiert.

Die Jungs sahen sie fragend an.

"Ich..ich kann mir doch nicht so viele Hoffnungen machen..Ich meine sie ist Lena Luthor. Nachher verknalle ich mich total und ... es klappt nicht. Weil, sie jemand besseren findet oder weil-"

"Kara, nun hör aber auf." James schaute sie eindringlich an.

"Du hast uns grade gesagt, dass ihr Name dich nicht einschüchtert und ihre Position auch nicht."

Winn nickte bekräftigend: "Und dass sie wirklich eine vertrauenswürdige une authentische Person zu sein scheint, das haben wir aus deiner Erzählung auch rausgehört. Also auf uns wirkt sie keineswegs so, als wäre sie unecht oder würde dir etwas vorspielen bis jemand Besseres kommt. Und mal ganz unter uns", er stubste sie freundschaftlich mit dem Ellbogen an "Wen gibt es denn Besseren als dich?" 

Kara stieß ihn zum Dank ebenfalls mit der Schulter an.

"Zerdenk' das nicht, Kara. Alles, was du bis jetzt gesagt hast, klingt doch sehr beruhigend. Das wird, hab Vertrauen."

Die beiden nahmen ihr endgültig alle Zweifel.

"Ihr habt Recht.", sagte sie während sie sich eine Handvoll Mais in den Mund schüttete.

"Hey! Hör auf, unser Siegeressen zu essen!" James bewarf sie mit etwas übrig gebliebenem Salat.

"HEY!" Sie hob ihre Arme schützend vors Gesicht und lachte. "Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass du als Erster ins Ziel kommst, hm?" Sie verteidigte sich mit einer weiteren Handvoll Mais in seine Richtung.

"Leute! Leute! Zivilist in der Schusslinie!" Winn hatte etwas von dem Mais abbekommen und duckte sich schnell unter der ausartenden Essensschlacht weg in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

"Ich sagte 'unser Siegeressen', und jetzt hör auf mich- hey, nicht in den Kragen heeey!", lachte James als Kara ihm von vorne ein paar Stücke Paprika in den Nacken steckte.

Kara schrie und musste gleichzeitig lachen, als James sie hochhob und mit dem Gesicht voran in die Schüssel mit dem zusammengemischten Dip tauchen wollte. "Stoooopp, okay Stopp, stopp, stopp!"

"Gibst du zu, dass du mich zu Unrecht beworfen hast"? 

Karas Gesicht war schon ganz rot von dem Blut, was in ihren Kopf schoss. "Okay, ja, ja ich gebe es zu! Und jetzt lass mich runter!", lachte sie und seufzte erleichtert als James sie wieder absetzte.

Sie betrachteten das Schlachtfeld um sich herum.

"Und wer räumt das jetzt alles wieder auf?" fragte Winn, der immer noch Schutz suchend hinter dem Couchtisch saß.

Wie auf Kommando berührten James und Kara beide ihre Nase und sahen ihn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an.

"Ach, Leute, kommt schooon!", jammerte Winn.

Kara hob beschwichtigend die Hände: "Nein, okay. Wir räumen auf und Winn, du kannst das Essen zusammenpacken und in den Kühlschrank stellen. Einverstanden?" Sie sah die beiden an.

Sie nickten und alle drei machten sich an die Arbeit.

_____________________

 

"Bis morgen!" verabschiedete Kara die beiden und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Erschöpft wie sie war, wollte sie nur noch duschen und dann ins Bett.

Doch ihr kam noch eine Idee. Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank, fotografierte das vorbereitete Essen und öffnete den Chat mit Lena.

" _Ich hoffe, du freust dich morgen auf deinen_ nötigen Energieschub  _;). Schlaf gut!"_ , schrieb sie unter das Bild.

Sie legte ihr Handy aufs Bett und ging duschen.

Als sie fertig war und sich in ihre Laken kuschelte, öffnete sie Lenas Antwort.

Ein Bild und ein Text dadrunter.

" _Ich dachte du wüsstest mittlerweile, worauf ich mich am meisten freue :-)._ " Kara fing an, jedes Bild von Lena zu lieben. Naja, nicht direkt  _lieben_ , aber sie mochte sie alle wirklich  **sehr.**

Das jetzt zeigte Lena an ihrem Schreibtisch, wie sie vermutete. Ihre Haare trug sie in einem Messy-Dutt und sie hatte...Oh mein Gott!

Kara musste ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag quietschen. Wie süß sah Lena bitte mit Brille aus?!

Sie wusste bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht, dass Lena Kontaktlinsen trug. Und das obwohl sie ihre Augen mittlerweile schon sehr sehr ausgiebig studiert hatte. ‚Müssen echt teure Kontaktlinsen sein, wenn man sie kaum sieht.‘, dachte sie. Kara hoffte insgeheim, dass sie irgendwann die Möglichkeit bekam, Lena live mit Brille zu sehen.

..Um ihr die dann abzunehmen und in ihre wunder-, wunderschönen Augen zu blicken und sich vorzubeugen und...."Arghhh!" Kara bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Sie wollte Lena so gerne küssen! 

Sie hob ihr Handy wieder auf und sah sich das Bild (also Lena) weiter an. Lena lächelte in die Kamera. Sie war noch geschminkt (dieser Lippenstift brachte Kara um den Verstand, wirklich), es sah so aus als hätte sie noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich bettfertig zu machen. Auch ihr Outfit von heute trug sie noch, nur ihren Blazer hatte sie abgelegt.

Kara konnte nicht umhin zu schreiben:

" _Hey, arbeitest du etwa noch? Ab ins Bett, du musst doch fit sein für morgen! :)_ "

Direkt gefolgt von: " _Ich mag deine Brille. Oh, naja,...den Rest natürlich auch! Ich glaube das heißt, ich mag dich... und das nicht nur ganz gerne...hihi :)_ "

Sie kam jetzt besser mit ihrem Gebrabbel klar, auch wenn es sich immer noch etwas...naja  **so** eben..anhörte.

Lena antwortete direkt.

" _Keine Sorge, habe nur ein paar Unterlagen für nächste Woche zusammengesucht und durchgeschaut. Jetzt bin auch ich im Bett. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht und schlaf schön, Kara. P.S: Ich mag dich auch sehr._ "

Kara grinste in ihr Kissen hinein, wünschte Lena auch eine gute Nacht und legte ihr Handy auf den Nachttisch, nachdem sie sich einen Wecker für morgen gestellt hatte.

 

Sie lag eine kurze Zeit lang mit geschlossenen Augen da, bis sie doch wieder zu ihrem Handy griff.

Erst als Lenas bebrilltes Gesicht als ihr Homebildschirm eingestellt war, platzierte sie das Smartphone ein letztes Mal auf ihrem Tischchen und schloss zufrieden die Augen. War das etwas creepy? Lena als ihren Hintergrund einzustellen?

Vielleicht, aber sie wusste nicht, dass Lena ihr zuvorgekommen war und die Schwarzhaarige in ihrem Apartment mit einem Lächeln einen letzen Blick auf Kara in ihrem Enten-Pyjama warf, bevor auch sie ihr Licht ausmachte und in einen glücklichen Schlaf glitt.

 


	12. Charity Run 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was soll ich sagen - life got in between? Nein okay, das wäre gelogen ;-D.  
> Manchmal ist man faul, manchmal weiß man nicht, was man schreiben soll und manchmal, ja manchmal da haut man dann endlich ein neues Kapitel raus.
> 
> ...Jap. ☺

 

**___Lenas Apartment___**

 

Lena‘s Wecker klingelte.

10:00 Uhr.

Sie stellte ihn aus, rollte sich noch einmal zurück ins Bett und vergrub sich bis unters Kinn in ihren Laken. Sie seufzte zufrieden.

'Ausschlafen' hatte schon was Schönes an sich. Und wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie der hübschen Blondine in ein paar Stunden begegnete, die ihr seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, musste sie grinsen.

 

Es war selten der Fall, dass sie nur positive Gedanken hatte wenn es um eine Frau ging, mit der sie sich traf.

 

 Sie wusste ehrlich gesagt nie so wirklich woran es lag. Ob sie vielleicht geradezu nach  **irgendwas**  suchte, um sich von der neuen Bekanntschaft loszureißen. 

…Um nicht zu viel von sich offenbaren zu müssen, sich nicht verletzlich zu machen. Oder sie traute ihnen nie komplett, grade weil sie so sehr in der Öffentlichkeit stand und genug Erfahrungen mit Menschen gehabt hatte, die sich nur wegen ihrer Bekanntheit für sie interessierten.

 Auf kurz oder lang bekam Lena immer das Gefühl, dass die Person sich doch nicht so wirklich für sie, sondern für ‘Lena Luthor‘ begeisterte.

Oder vielleicht war ein Teil von ihr auch mitverantwortlich, schlicht und einfach weil selbst sie oberflächlich war und öfter auf das Äußere achtete als sie zugab, weshalb sie auch eine liebe Person irgendwann in die Wüste schickte, wenn sie etwas an ihrem Aussehen störte.

‚Tja, von Oberflächlichkeit bleibt niemand verschont‘, dachte sie, schüttelte den Kopf und belächelte sich für diesen Charakterzug.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass es im Endeffekt auf das Innere ankam. Das war das, was zählte.

Trotzdem. 

Lena war zwar bescheiden, wusste auf der anderen Seite jedoch wie sie aussah und welcher Typ Frau ihr gefiel. 

Also warum sich dann nicht auch erst mit dieser Frau zufrieden geben, die sie komplett entzückte? Lena fand schon, dass sie genau wie viele andere ein Recht darauf hatte.

Und wenn sie wieder an Kara dachte…sagen wir einfach, bisher hatte sie ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl bei der Blondine.

 

Sie blieb noch eine Weile liegen und sah den Vögeln durch ihre Glaskuppel zu, wie sie fröhlich im Schein der Frühlingsonne umherflogen. Sie konnte sie sogar zwitschern hören, so schön ruhig war es.

Lena lächelte, streckte sich und raffte sich endlich auf, um sich im Bad für den Tag fertig zu machen.

 

Sie entschied sich nach dem Duschen und Zähneputzen für ein kurzärmeliges Laufshirt und ein hellgraue, dünne Laufjacke, die sie darüber zog. Nachdem sie ihre schwarze, lange Trainingshose/-leggins zurechtgezogen hatte (die Dinger waren wirklich eng), schlüpfte sie noch in ein Paar Socken, band ihre Haare zu einem hohen Zopf und begab sich in die Küche.

Ihr Magen knurrte mittlerweile schon im Minutentakt, weshalb sie sich schnell ein Nutella-Brot schmierte und eine Banane schälte und in Scheiben schnitt, die sie auf dem Brot verteilte. 

Sie holte ihren Smoothiemaker aus einem der dunkelgrauen Marmorküchenschränke und gab Tiefkühlfrüchte zusammen mit Wasser und einem kleinen Schuss Milch in den dafür vorgesehenen Behälter. Während das Gerät seine Arbeit tat, schlüpfte Lena in den Eingangsflur und öffnete ihre Haustür um sich die Morgenzeitung zu holen. 

Sie griff in ihren Briefkasten und verweilte noch einen kurzen Augenblick vor ihrer Wohnung, weil die Sonne und die Vögel die Atmosphäre so wunderbar frühlingshaft machten. Mit der Zeitung in der Hand drehte Lena sich in Richtung Sonne und ließ ihr Gesicht von deren Strahlen wärmen. 

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch die Nase ein.

Direkt neben einem Wald zu wohnen hatte schon seine Vorteile. Die Schwarzhaarige liebte die Stille und den Duft des Waldes. Beides war gerade jetzt wieder unheimlich präsent und erinnerte sie erneut daran, dass ihre Wohnungswahl die Richtige gewesen war.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder, schloss die Tür und ging zurück in die Küche. 

Ihr Smoothie war mittlerweile fertig und sie entfernte den Becher mit seinem leckeren, fruchtigen Inhalt von dem Gerät. Nachdem der Smoothiemaker wieder verstaut war, platzierte Lena die Zeitung, den Teller mit ihrem Brot und das Getränk auf einem Tablett, welches sie mit nach oben nahm.

Sie wollte so viel wie möglich von diesem Frühlingstag genießen und begab sich auf ihren großzügigen Balkon.

Sie stellte alles auf einem runden Tisch ab und huschte noch einmal schnell in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, um ihr Handy zu holen.

Als sie endlich saß, entsperrte sie ihr Telefon und sah freudig, dass Kara ihr eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte.

Sie öffnete sie.

 

‚ _Na, aufgeregt? :)‘_

 

Lena grinste.

 

_‚Guten Morgen :). Ja, um ehrlich zu sein bin ich wirklich etwas aufgeregt. Ich will mich einfach nicht blamieren, weißt du. Man hat irgendwie direkt mehr Druck, wenn man eine Person des öffentlichen Lebens ist.‘_

 

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe während sie den Text schrieb und schließlich auf ‘Senden‘ tippte.

Es stimmte, sie machte sich schon etwas Sorgen, wie die Veranstaltung heute ablaufen würde. Wenn sie sich sehr blamierte, wartete mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein unschöner Artikel in der nächsten Tageszeitung auf sie.

 

 **‘Wohltätigkeitslauf 2018: Lena Luthor mit unterirdischer Leistung‘** ,  **‘Lena Luthor vs. Hindernis Nr. 7 – CEO blamiert sich‘** oder  **‘Peinlicher Auftritt von Luthor beim diesjährigen Lauf in National City‘**.

 

Sie wollte sich die Schlagzeilen eigentlich gar nicht ausmalen.

Lena seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit endlich dem Essen zu.

Sie hatte eigentlich viel Vertrauen in ihr sportliches Selbst, aber man konnte ja nie wissen, was der Tag so mit sich brachte.

 

Mit Zuspruch von Kara konnte sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr rechnen, die Blondine hatte bestimmt genug damit zu tun, den Essensstand vorzubereiten.

 

Lena seufzte erneut und versuchte, den Lauf so optimistisch wie möglich anzugehen.

 

‚Hey, immerhin kann ich mit Mags zusammen laufen, das wird auf jeden Fall ein Spaß.‘ dachte sie während sie ihren Früchtemix trank.

Die kleine Latina hatte sich nämlich ebenfalls für die Veranstaltung angemeldet.

 

‚Und ich sehe Kara. Das ist doch wohl mehr als genug Ansporn, dem Lauf positiv entgegenzublicken‘, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Sie lächelte.

Oh ja, das stimmte auf jeden Fall.

 

Sie steckte sich den letzten Rest ihres Brotes in den Mund, trank den Smoothie aus und stand mit neu gewonnener Entschlossenheit auf.

 

Ein Wohltätigkeitslauf wartete auf sie.

 

 

 

**___Karas Apartment___**

 

 

„Hey, steh da nicht nur rum, hilf mir lieber“, hörte Kara die Freundin ihrer Schwester aus der Küche ächzen.

 

„Ach,  **jetzt**  brauchst du meine Hilfe? Das hat sich vorhin aber noch ganz anders angehört.“, antwortete Alex.

 

„Schön, dass es sich vorhin noch ganz anders angehört hat, Klugscheißerin. Komm her, die Sachen sind richtig schwer!“

 

„Oh, jetzt wird sie auch noch frech. Weißt du, wenn man möchte, dass jemand einem hilft, sollte man nicht so-“

 

„ **Aleeeeeex!“** Kara hörte, wie etwas Schweres auf den Boden fallen gelassen wurde.

 

Die Blonde warf schnell einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Badezimmerspiegel und eilte dann zu den anderen Frauen, um dem Streit, der sich anbahnte, Einhalt zu gebieten.

 

„Leute!  **Leute!**  Was ist hier los?“ Sie stellte sich zwischen die beiden, die sich mit stechendem Blick anstarrten; Maggie hatte ihre Arme seitlich an den Körper gepresst und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, Alex stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da.

 

„ _Deine Schwester_ will mir hier einen Vortrag über korrekte Formulierungen oder was weiß ich halten, anstatt mir zu  _helfen_ die ganzen Sachen für deinen besch- schh- -scheidenen Essensstand zu tragen.“ Sie deutete anklagend mit dem Finger auf Alex. Um sie herum lagen mehrere Klappstühle, ein großer zusammenklappbarer Tisch und eine geräumige Tasche, in der sich der Pavillon befand, der den Stand überdachen sollte.

 

Alex ließ fassungslos ihre Arme herabfallen: „Ach okay, so war das also! Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass ich dich vor nicht einmal zwei Minuten gefragt habe, ob du Hilfe brauchst, woraufhin du meintest“, sie räusperte sich und erhöhte ihre Stimmlage, um Maggie zu imitieren: „ ‚ _Nein, nein, das schaffe ich schon. Ich bin stark. Super stark. Dass du mir das nicht alleine zutraust kränkt mich jetzt schon._ ’ “

 

„Hey, so klinge ich nicht!“, Maggie zog beleidigt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

 

„Okay, okay ganz ruhig.“, versuchte Kara zu schlichten und sah beide abwechselnd an, die Hände leicht erhoben. „Das ist kein Grund sich zu streiten. Ich bin jetzt auch fertig, also können wir das Ganze gemeinsam-“

 

Doch Alex hörte ihr nicht zu und unterbrach sie: „Hmm, vielleicht ist die Akustik hier oben nicht so gut wie da unten.“

Karas Augen wurden groß, als sie (zu spät) begriff, was Alex vorhatte.

Die ältere Danvers Schwester beugte sich herunter bis sie auf Maggies Augenhöhe war.

 

„Soll ich es jetzt noch einmal wiederholen?“

 

„Alex!“, rief Kara. Sie wusste, ihre Schwester war zu weit gegangen.

Maggies Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und noch bevor die Blondine reagieren konnte, stürzte sie sich mit einem Wutschrei auf Alex.

Die schien von dieser Reaktion verblüfft, denn sie taumelte zurück und schlang aus Reflex die Arme um ihre Freundin, damit sie nicht herunterfiel.

„Woah!“

 

Alex‘ Versuch, Maggies (leichten aber trotzdem unermüdlichen) Schlägen auszuweichen, scheiterte, da ihre Freundin praktisch an ihr klebte nachdem sie sie angesprungen hatte. Sie wich also mit Maggie auf dem Arm immer weiter zurück, bis sie etwas Weiches in ihren Kniekehlen spürte und im nächsten Moment zusammen mit ihr rücklings auf Karas Couch fiel.

„Uff!“ kam es gleichzeitig von den Streithähnen.

 

Kara hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und das Geschehen durch ihre Finger hindurch verfolgt. Sie hörte nichts mehr. Keine Widerworte, kein Trommeln von Fäusten auf Alex’ Brust. Gar nichts. Die Blondine ließ langsam die Arme sinken und reckte den Hals, um über die Lehne der Couch hinwegzusehen.

„Seid ihr okay?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

 

Die Freundinnen sahen sich mit großen Augen sprachlos an. Anscheinend hatte der ‚Sturz‘ sie doch etwas überrascht.

Die Erkenntnis des komischen Ausgangs ihres Streits traf sie fast zeitgleich, Alex’ Mund formte sich zu einem Grinsen und sie kicherte und Maggie stimmte kurz danach ein.

„Ihr seid manchmal solche Kinder!“, feixte Kara, nachdem sie die Couch umrundet und sich selbst ein Bild von der Unversehrtheit der beiden gemacht hatte.

„Weißt du“, sagte Alex, stand auf und zog ihr Laufshirt zurecht, „ich glaube, das war ein Zeichen.“

„Ein Zeichen?“, Maggie sah sie fragend an und richtete sich ebenfalls auf.

 

„Ja. Überleg mal, heute soll es einfach nicht um Streitereien oder schlechte Stimmungen gehen, heute dreht sich alles um den Lauf. Ich meine, er heißt ja nicht umsonst  _Wohltätigkeits_ lauf.“

„….Mhmm, Alex, bist du sicher, dass du dir nicht vielleicht doch den Kopf gestoßen hast?“, die kleine Latina machte Anstalten, Alex’ Hinterkopf zu untersuchen.

 

Kara meldete sich schnell zu Wort: “Oh, warte mal. Das ist eine echt gute Einstellung! Zwar ungewöhnlich,“ 

„Hey!“

Alex sah sie beleidigt an und schlug sachte Maggies Hände weg.

„aber  **gut**.“, beendete Kara den Satz mit Nachdruck. „Positive Energie ist ein super Anfang für den heutigen Tag. Wenn ihr so in euren Lauf startet, könnt ihr ganz viel Spenden sammeln! Und überlegt mal, wie man dem Kinderkrankenhaus und dem Altenheim hier in National City damit helfen kann. Das wird super!“ Sie hüpfte vor lauter Zuversicht ein bisschen auf der Stelle.

 

Maggie blickte abwechselnd zu der großen und der kleinen Danvers.

 

„Oookay.“, sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Das alles ist mir definitiv zu viel  _‚positive Energie‘_.“, sie unterstrich die letzten beiden Worte mit Gänsefüßchen, die sie mit ihren Fingern formte. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Lena nicht auch so voller Vorfreude ist. Zwei von euch sind schon zwei zu viel.“

Alex und Kara kicherten und auch Maggie musste sich ein kleines Grinsen verkneifen. Natürlich war sie nicht so schlecht drauf, wie sie sich gab.

Der NCPD Detective drehte sich um, und hievte sich die Pavillon-Tasche über die Schulter. „Na los, dann zeigt mal was von eurer  _Energieeee!_ Bläh _._ “ Sie streckte den beiden die Zunge heraus.

Alex machte sich an die Arbeit und Kara folgte ihr dicht auf den Fersen, ein kleines Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.

Diesmal nicht, weil sie immer noch an all das dachte, was sich innerhalb der kurzen Zeit in ihrem Apartment abgespielt hatte, sondern weil Maggie Lenas Namen erwähnt hatte.

Und Kara konnte nicht anders, als sofort nur an sie zu denken.

Sie folgte den anderen ins Treppenhaus, schloss ihre Tür zum Apartment ab und nahm zwei Klappstühle und das Essen, was sie aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte, in beide Hände. Sie sprang quasi die Treppen hinunter, in Gedanken ununterbrochen bei zwei smaragdgrünen Augen, die sie herausfordernd anfunkelten.

Unten am Auto stupste Maggie Alex leicht mit dem Ellbogen an: „Oh oh, ich glaube deine Schwester hat einen Schlaganfall.“ Alex folgte ihrem Blick und sah Karas verträumten Ausdruck.

Der DEO-Agent lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie die Sachen in den Kofferraum von Alex’ Auto luden.

„Nein, das ist nur der Blick, den sie mittlerweile immer bekommt, wenn jemand Lena erwähnt.“

Maggie sog gespielt entsetzt die Luft ein: „Warte, das heißt, ich bin für ihr trotteliges Gesicht verantwortlich?“ Sie fasste sich ans Herz und hielt sich gleichzeitig bestürzt den Kopf.

Jetzt war es Alex, die Maggie mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß. „Hör auf. Das ist kein trotteliges Gesicht, nur ein verliebtes.“ Sie lachte. „Ich dachte, das kennst du mittlerweile so gut von mir.“ 

Maggie hörte sofort auf mit ihrem Schauspiel, sah Alex mit viel Nachdruck in den Augen an und lächelte übers ganze Gesicht.

  
„Formt sich da etwa grade ein ‚Awww' in deinem Blick? Weißt du, du kannst es auch einfach mal rauslassen, ich verurteile dich dafür bestimmt nicht.“, sagte Alex, kam Maggies Gesicht ganz nahe und zwinkerte sie an.

Die Kleinere von beiden schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte an Alex’ Lippen: „Das kann ich nicht machen, ich bin tough, das weißt du doch.“ Ihre Freundin stieß belustigt die Luft aus der Nase, bevor sie sich küssten.

„Awwww, also habt ihr euch endgültig wieder versöhnt, ja?“ Kara unterbrach die beiden und verstaute die fehlenden Klappstühle im Auto.

„Steig’ einfach ein, Danvers.“, sagte Maggie lachend und ging zur Beifahrertür.

Die drei schnallten sich an und Alex fuhr rückwärts aus der Einfahrt, bevor sie in den ersten Gang wechselte und Kurs auf die Stadt nahm. 

Kara saß voller Glücksgefühle auf dem Rücksitz. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Lena zu sehen.

 

 

**____National City Park____**

 

Alex brachte den Wagen zum Stehen und Kara hüpfte aus dem Auto um die Umgebung um sie herum in sich aufzunehmen.

Ein perfekter Frühlingstag, die Sonne lachte und die Blumen im Park blühten und gediehen prächtig. Mit ihrem weißen Kleid welches sie mit einem dünnen, hellbraunen Gürtel um die Taille und einem hellroten Cardigan abrundete, passte die Blondine schon ganz gut in diese Jahreszeit hinein.

"Los, los, Winn und James warten bestimmt schon auf uns!", sie klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände, als sie sich wieder den beiden Frauen zuwandte, die mit ihr im Auto gesessen hatten.

"Die beiden könnten doch eigentlich tragen helfen oder nicht.", fing Maggie an, doch Alex machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und begann, die Sachen aus dem Kofferraum zu räumen während sie sprach.

"Glaub mir, ohne die sind wir schneller."

Maggie dachte kurz an Winns tollpatschige Art und James' Übereifer, der schon oft Sachen eher verlangsamt als beschleunigt hatte (sie trauerte dem Porzellangeschirr ihrer Großmutter nach der letzten Umzugsaktion mit ihren Freunden übrigens immer noch nach) und stimmte Alex dann kopfnickend zu.

Vollgepackt mit den Sachen schlängelten sie sich durch die vielen Leute hindurch, die ebenfalls am Lauf teilnahmen oder für die Essens- und Trinkausgaben ihre Tische aufbauten. Sie kamen an dem für ihren Stand vorbestimmten Platz an und stellten erst einmal alles ab.

"Hey, da sind sie ja!" Winn winkte ihnen von dem Rand des Hindernisparcours aus zu. Auch James winkte, nachdem er seine Dehnübungen pausiert hatte und trabte Winn nach, als dieser zu den Mädels stieß.

"Hey!" kam es von allen dreien.

Sie plauderten eine Weile über alles Mögliche.

 

"Na dann lasst uns mal aufbauen.", sagte Alex und alle machten sich ans Werk (wobei Maggie und Alex den Jungs immer wieder banale Aufgaben zuteilten, wie z.B. die Stühle aufzuklappen oder das Essen ordentlich auf dem Tisch aufzureihen; dabei konnte man zumindest nichts falsch machen).

_____________________

Auch Lena war mittlerweile im Park angekommen und verschaffte sich einen Überblick über den Parkour. Ja, sie war mit Kara zwar einmal entlang gelaufen, aber da hatte sie ihre Augen woanders gehabt.

Sie suchte die Startlinie und sah sie auf der anderen Seite des Sees, der ganze Parkour erstreckte sich auf ca. 5km.

Es gab Wassergräben, Schlammgruben, Hindernisse zum rüber springen und drunter her kriechen, Kletterwände, Baumstämme zum Balancieren und vieles mehr.

Ihre Vorfreude wuchs und sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Die Zweifel, die sie vorhin noch gequält hatten waren fast vergessen. Der ganze Tag schien einfach wie gemacht für diesen Lauf. Sie betrachtete die anderen Menschen, die sich ebenfalls für die Veranstaltung angemeldet hatten; ausgelassen plaudernde Erwachsene in Sportklamotten, aufgeregte Kinder mit bereits auf ihrem Rücken aufgeklebten Startnummern, die durch die Menschenmenge hindurch wuselten und augenscheinlich Fangen spielten.

Und die Leute, die sich bereit erklärt hatten, Versorgungen für ihre Mitbürger bereitzustellen.

 

 _…_ ** _Okay_** **_ja_** _, sie suchte die Stände nach Kara ab, sie gab‘s ja zu._

 

„Hey! Lena!“

Sie tat sich schwer, sich das Lächeln zu verkneifen und nicht _zu_ verträumt dämlich dreinzublicken, als sie sich erwartungsvoll in die Richtung drehte, aus der die Stimme kam.

Dort war sie. _Oh Mann._

Kara trug ihre Haare offen, nur die vordersten Strähnen hatte sie auf beiden Seiten zusammengenommen und an ihrem Hinterkopf festgesteckt. Ihr weißes Kleid  betonte… **huh** , einfach alles was man betonen konnte. Lena musste schlucken, als sie den Blick wandern ließ; über Karas durchtrainierte Arme, die wunderschöne Taille, um die sich ein passender Gürtel schlang, bis hin zu ihrem einladenden Becken, um das sich das Kleid im leichten Frühlingswind sanft hin und her bewegte.

Und diese Beine! Lena verspürte gleichzeitig Neid und ein Verlangen, das angesichts der Umgebung, in der sie sich grade befand, mehr als unangemessen war. Sie studierte Karas Oberschenkelmuskeln sehr eingehend.

 _So eingehend_ , dass Maggie sich räusperte woraufhin Lena erschrak. Ihr Kopf klärte sich und sie bemerkte, dass sie auf die Gruppe zugegangen war, während sie Kara… _angesehen_ hatte. Sie presste peinlich berührt den Kiefer zusammen.

„Hallo zusammen.“ Ihr Pokerface kam ihr zum Glück zur Hilfe. Sie lächelte höflich in die Runde und ignorierte Maggies diebisches Grinsen komplett.

„Hey Kara.“ Sie hielt die Umarmung bewusst kurz aber sehr herzlich. Kara grinste, während sie die Arme um Lenas Körpermitte schlang. Sie versank - nur für einen winzigen Augenblick - in der Berührung. „Lena! Super, dass du uns noch vor dem Start gefunden hast.“ Die Schwarzhaarige löste sich von ihr und sah sie lächelnd an. „Darüber bin ich auch sehr froh.“ Kara wandte sich ihren Freunden zu, um Lena vorzustellen. Aber Lena kam ihr charmant zuvor.

 

“James, Winn. Freut mich sehr, Sie beide so bald wiederzusehen.“ Sie nickte den Jungs freundlich zu, was ihr eine warme Begrüßung der beiden einbrachte.

“Auugh!“ Winn hatte sich den Finger in einem der Klappstühle geklemmt und sprang nun leise fluchend von der Gruppe weg, um ungestört zu leiden (okay, zu weinen).

“Herrje, selbst bei den _einfachsten_ Aufgaben...“ stieß Alex fassungslos zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Maggie schüttelte nur den Kopf über ihren Freund.

 

„Und das muss Alex sein.“ Ihr Blick richtete sich auf den DEO-Agent. Die beiden tauschten einen netten Händedruck aus. „Endlich lernen wir uns kennen. Maggie hat mir schon viel über Sie erzählt.“

Alex‘ Lächeln wurde kurz unsicher: „Hat sie das, ja?“ Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Maggie, die unschuldig dreinschaute. „Nur Gutes natürlich.“, rettete Lena die Situation und Maggie sah sie dankbar an.

„…Klar, klar, was anderes gibt es schließlich auch nicht von mir zu berichten, stimmt’s oder hab‘ ich Recht?“, versuchte sich Alex übertrieben lässig zu fangen, formte Pistolen mit Zeigefingern und Daumen und ‚feuerte‘ in Lenas Richtung.

„…“

„..“

„…Jaaa.. Alex, Babe, wollten wir nicht da drüben mal nachschauen, was es an dem Stand für.. äh.. Wasser gibt?“ Maggie begann, Alex an ihrem Arm von ihren Freunden – und dieser peinlichen, peinlichen Situation – wegzuzerren.

„Mhm, nein? Wovon redest du? Beim Wasser gibt’s doch keine Unterschiede. Naja, außer es ist Wasser mit Geschmack, aber irgendwie-“ Sie schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen „- hab ich heute glaube ich keine Lust auf Wasser mit Geschmack.“

Maggie starrte sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„…Was?“

„Komm… komm einfach.“ Sie zog Alex kopfschüttelnd fort von der Gruppe. „Bis später, Luthor. Wehe, du wartest nicht auf mich an der Startlinie.“

Lena hatte die Szene stillschweigend beobachtet und lächelte Maggie nur zu, als sie sich mit ihrer Freundin im Schlepptau entfernte.

Kara kicherte und breitete ihre Arme aus. „So, jetzt hast du den perfekten ersten Eindruck von den Leuten bekommen, die mir am Herzen liegen. Oh und bitte - das förmliche 'Sie' kannst du ruhig weglassen, das ist gar kein Problem für uns alle.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und spielte mit ihren Fingern.

Lena wandte sich ihr komplett zu und grinste sie an. „Ich werde in Zukunft daran denken. Und es scheint so, ja. Oh, obwohl! Winn und James kannte ich ja bereits.“ Sie zeigte mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die beiden.

Winn stellte sich neben Lena und wippte auf den Zehenspitzen. „Ja und wenn man den ersten Eindruck bewerten müsste – was wir hier natürlich nicht tun – dann hätte unser auf jeden Fall besser abgeschnitten als der von Al-“

„Was er sagen will“ James legte seinem Freund schnell die Hand über den Mund und klopfte ihm mit der anderen auf die Schulter „ist, dass wir uns wirklich sehr auf den Lauf freuen.“

Er lächelte die beiden Frauen an.

Und erst jetzt fiel es ihm auf: Die zwei bewegten sich immer wieder in den persönlichen Raum der anderen hinein, nur um sich kurz darauf mit einem fast schüchternden Blick wieder hinauszubewegen. Aber sie standen die ganze Zeit über nicht weit voneinander entfernt.

„Apropos Lauf – Winn wollte mir noch bei ein paar Dehnübungen helfen. Die.. wir dort vorne unterbrochen haben.“, er deutete mit dem Finger zum Rand des Parkours.

Winn holte Luft, um etwas entgegenzusetzen. Aber er hielt inne und schaltete schnell, auch weil er wohl das Gleiche sah wie James. „Stimmt! Man sollte niemals komplett unaufgewärmt Sport treiben. Also... bis gleich!“

Kara lächelte den beiden dankbar zu, bevor sie sich umdrehten und James seine Dehnübungen fortsetzte.

 

„Alsooooo…“, begann sie.

„Also.“, wiederholte Lena ruhiger, fuhr sich jedoch nervös mit der Hand in den Nacken.

Sie schauten einander an und langsam bekam es Kara mit der Angst zu tun. Sie konnte sich doch nicht einfach so schnell so ‚hart‘ in eine ihr noch fast Unbekannte verknallen. Sie konnte nicht, sie konnte nicht, sie konnte nicht.

 

‚Aber warum nicht?‘ fragte sie sich selbst.

 Sie befürchtete, das nervöse Flattern in ihrem Bauch ( _jaaaa, es waren Schmetterlinge sie gab es zu_ ) käme nur davon, dass sie von _Lena Luthor_ beeindruckt und fasziniert war. Auch wenn sie selbst die Erste gewesen war, die Lena dahingehend beschwichtigt hatte.

Kara wollte Lena einfach nicht wehtun, wenn sich herausstellte, dass ihre Schwärmerei teilweise durch Lenas Status beeinflusst wurde.

 

Wieso vertraute sie nicht einfach auf ihre Gefühle? Ihre Gefühle hatten Kara bisher noch nie enttäuscht oder auf den falschen Weg geführt. Alex’ beneidete sie um ihre gute Menschenkenntnis und Empathie. Das wusste Kara, weil sie es ihr selbst gesagt hatte.

Trotzdem war sie sich nicht sicher, wie sie…naja, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall das Richtige tun.

Kara nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, völlig in ihren plötzlich auftauchenden Zweifeln versunken.

 

„Kara, alles in Ordnung?“ Lena berührte kurz ihren Unterarm und holte sie wieder zurück in die Realität.

 

In das wunderschöne Grün von Lenas Augen hatte sich ein dünner, grauer Schleier gemischt und Kara konnte nicht umhin, sich für den bekümmerten Blick, den Lena ihr zuwarf, sofort schuldig zu fühlen.

 Als sich zwischen Lenas Augenbrauen eineSorgenfalte zu bilden began, traf Kara ihre Entscheidung.

Eine, die die eifrig ratternden Räder in ihrem Gehirn fast so schnell wieder zum Stillstand brachten, wie der Zweifel sie noch vor ein paar Sekunden in Lichtgeschwindigkeit angetrieben hatte.

 

Es hieß schließlich nicht umsonst, dass man 100 % der Chancen vergibt, die man nicht nutzt.

Kara legte ihre Hand auf Lenas, die noch immer alarmiert den Unterarm der Blonden umschloss.

Sie trat einen Schritt näher an Lena heran, um ihr mit allem was sie hatte zu signalisieren, dass sie sich nicht sorgen musste.

„Entschuldige, ich war kurz in Gedanken.“ Sie drückte Lenas Hand. Die Schwarzhaarige schien nicht komplett beruhigt.

„Okay… ist denn alles gut? Oder bedrückt dich etwas? Also, ich könnte es verstehen, wenn du mir das nicht sagen möchtest, wirklich. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich auf jeden Fall da bin, wenn es etwas gibt, dass dich zum Nachdenken bringt.“ Sie klappte den Mund kurz auf und zu, als sie verarbeitete, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Nicht“, Lena legte den Kopf leicht schief und gestikulierte mit ihrer freien Hand in der Luft „nicht ‚Nachdenken‘ im Sinne von…einfach 'Denken'…also ich meine, wenn dir etwas Sorgen bereitet oder…oder so.“, schloss sie lahm und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Das klang irgendwie noch immer nicht richtig…. Ich-“, sie startete einen neuen Versuch doch Kara strich ihr beruhigend über die Oberarme, bevor sie ihre Hände an Lenas Ellebogen zum Stillstand brachte und sie sachte zu sich hinzog, damit Lena sie ansah.

 

„Hey.“

 

Lena lächelte entschuldigend: „...Hey.“

 

„Ich habe dich sehr gut verstanden. Und ich bin froh, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Ich werde dich in Zukunft sehr gerne mit meinen Problemen belästigen und bin schon gespannt, was dein weises Hirn mir für Ratschläge geben kann.“ Eine Reihe weißer Zähne strahlte Lena frech entgegen und ihr Herz machte einen Freudenhüpfer.

 

‚ _Ooookay beruhige dich. Sie vertraut dir nur, mehr nicht.‘_

Für Lena war es trotzdem eine große Sache, sie fühlte sich irgendwie…geehrt. ...War das dämlich?

 

_‚Oh ja, und wie.‘_

_‘…Nein. Nein war es nicht!’_

_‚Ein wenig aber schon.‘_

_‚Nein, nun hör‘ doch auf das zu zerdenken und freu‘ dich.’_

 

Es schien ihr, als würden sich der allseits bekannte Teufel und Engel auf ihrer Schulter streiten.

 „Lena?“ Nun war es Kara, die die andere Frau aus ihrem Gedankenchaos holte.

 

Lena blinzelte ein paar Mal und bewegte ihren Kopf schnell hin und her.

„Sorry.“ Sie lächelte und Kara zwinkerte ihr beschwichtigend zu. Beide standen einen Moment in angenehmer Stille zusammen.

Lena zeichnete mit den Daumen kleine Kreise an Karas Taille.

 

…Seit wann waren ihre Hände auf Karas Hüfte?

 

Kara schien sich genau das Gleiche zu fragen, denn sie warf einen verwirrten Blick nach unten.

Lena löste ihren Griff und wollte ihre Arme wieder zurückziehen. Aber Karas Hände hinderten sie daran.

Weiche Haut bedeckte ihre Handrücken und Lena versank in tiefblauen Augen.

 

„Meinst du wir können uns nach dem Lauf noch mal so unterhalten wie letztens im Park? Das hat mir gefallen.“, kam es von der Blondine.

 Lena nickte sofort, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, ob sie Zeit hatte oder nicht (die korrekte Antwort wäre „oder nicht“ gewesen.) Aber das kümmerte sie grade herzlich wenig. Was auch immer sie noch erledigen musste, konnte warten.

Im Moment war Lena zu sehr auf Karas Hände konzentriert.

Auf ihre Taille und wie sie sich unter ihren Händen anfühlte. (Das Kleid war schön, ja. Aber es war auch im Weg.)

Auf Karas Gesicht, dass sich  aufgrund ihrer Zusage aufhellte.

 

„Super, ich kann es kaum erwarten.“

 

Huh was war das? Lenas Kopf schien wie in Watte gepackt, weil Kara ihr noch näher gekommen war und sie die verschiedenen, miteinander harmonisierenden Blautöne in ihren Augen wieder sah, die ihr schon im Aufzug in L-Corp aufgefallen waren. Sie erinnerten sie an Wellen. Aber keine tosenden, sich aufbauenden und dann brechenden Wellen. Sondern an ruhige, in stetigem Abstand aufschwappende Wellen, die langsam am Ufer ausliefen.

 

„Willst du mit zu mir kommen oder möchtest du nach dem Lauf lieber erst einmal bei dir duschen und so weiter?“

 

Da war es wieder. Dieses Geräusch. Aber Lena konnte es nicht zuordnen. Himmel, sie hätte nicht einmal ihren Namen sich selbst zuordnen können, so sehr brachte Karas Mund sie um den Verstand.

 

_‚Und dabei küsst sie dich gerade nicht einmal.‘_

 

Das war leider wahr. Aber nah genug waren Karas volle Lippen ihren eigenen. So nah, dass Lena fast anfing zu schielen, nur um keine Sekunde davon zu verpassen, wie sich der rosafarbene, herzförmige Mund der Blondine bewegte.

 

 

…Moment.

 

‚ _Wieso bewegt sich ihr Mund? Isst sie grade etwas?’_ Nein, das hätte sie doch wohl mitbekommen…oder?

 

Die Watte um sie herum begann sich allmählich aufzulösen sie starrte Kara verdutzt an.

 

„Was? Hast du was gesagt?“

 

Kara hielt inne und lachte kurz auf. „Ja, hast du mir gar nicht zugehört?“

Lena räusperte sich und entschuldigte sich (schon wieder): „Tut mir leid, ich war…äh..“

„Abgelenkt?“, kam es kokett von Kara.

 

Jetzt war es die CEO, die verblüfft dreinschaute.

Wusste Kara, was sie für einen Effekt auf Lena hatte? Naja, wahrscheinlich schon. Aber Lena vergaß gerne, dass hinter diesem süßen, lieben Mauerblümchen-Image eine gewitze Frau schlummerte, die nur allzu gern auffällig unauffällig mit ihr flirtete.

 

 _Oh ja_ , ihr wurde bei dem Gedanken an die Bilder, die sie auf ihrem Handy gespeichert hatte (okayyy ja, _die sie neuerdings auch als Hintergrund einstellte_ ) ziemlich warm und sie zupfte an ihrem Shirtkragen.

 

 _‚Reiß‘ dich zusammen Luthor! Als ob du nicht flirten könntest!’_

 

Sie stimmte ihren Gedanken still zu, sammelte sich schnell und grinste Kara verschmitzt an.

 

„Sagen wir, ich habe mir schon Gedanken für unser Treffen später gemacht.“, sie unterstrich ihren Satz, indem sie eine Hand von Karas Hüfte nahm und ihr eine bereits perfekt liegende Strähne hinters Ohr strich. Sie fuhr dort mit den Fingerspitzen an der dünnen Haut entlang und hielt in der Bewegung an dem Punkt an Karas Hals inne, an dem ihr Puls gegen Lenas Finger hämmerte.

 

Lenas Lächeln vergrößerte sich, als sie Karas Reaktion beobachtete: Diese errötete und öffnete hilflos ihren Mund ein kleines Stück, also könnte sie nicht ganz verarbeiten, was gerade passierte.

 

 _‚ **Oh**   **ja** , so geht das!‘, _feuerte sie sich an (und lachte sich kurz darauf auch nur _ein ganz kleines bisschen_ selbst aus).

 

Sie wollte noch eins drauf setzen.

Von unerwartetem Selbstbewusstsein ergriffen trat die Schwarzhaarige einen Schritt auf Kara zu. Sie wusste, dass es Kara nervös machte, so eng aneinander zu stehen. Die Ältere rückte ihre Brille zurecht und Lena spürte, wie der stoßweise Atem, der ihre Lippen traf, für ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer unteren Körperregion sorgte.

Auch sie vergaß fast wieder, wie man normal atmete.

 

Sie beugte sich vor und flüsterte ganz knapp vor Karas Gesicht:

„Also?“

 

„W-was also?“ Himmelblaue Augen schnellten zwischen grünen hin und her. Als ihr Blick nach unten wanderte und an Lenas Lippen hängen blieb, war Kara genau da, wo Lena sie haben wollte.

 

„Bereit mich anzujubeln?“, murmelte sie, zwinkerte ihr zu und lief rückwärts mit einem frechen Grinsen in Richtung Startlinie.

 


End file.
